The Will Of A Shinigami
by Dark Little World
Summary: Naruto dies on a mission and when he awakens he finds himself in the soul society. Read and Enjoy Naruto's climb to be So-taichio! I adopted the story. This will probly have either long chapters or alot of chapters. You choose I write. Review
1. Chapter 1: The Will Of A Shinigami

_**This is continued by me, I got permission from the author so Yeaah! I will have to thank the author Toshiro No Hyou Ouji for letting me continue. This chapter is the first chapter that the author wrote. I did not write this chapter but the chapters after this I own. **__**I do not own this chapter/plot.**__** All the credit goes to Toshiro No Hyou Ouji! Enjoy!**_

The Will Of A Shinigami

It was a hot and warm summer's day in the great ninja village of Konohagakure. The birds were singing, the people were chatting. But for those who knew of a month old mission, people were waiting in anticipation.

Why, one would ask? The reason is because Genin Uzumaki Naruto and Jiraiya of the Densetsu no Sannin were sent on a mission to get the other remaining loyal Sannin, Tsunade.

Our story begins at the north gate of konoha where Haruno Sakura was waiting for Naruto to come back.

_'I hope the baka will be back soon, I really miss him'_ Thought Sakura worriedly _'he's done so much for me and I haven't done anything for him, maybe when he gets back I'll ask him on a date.'_

After about a minute or so, Sakura sees three people out in the distance. The man had long, bushy, mane style white hair and wore kabuki style clothes and a hitai-ate with the kanji for oil on it.

The first woman had platinum blond hair tied into pig tails and had a diamond mark on her forehead. She wore a grey kimono and a green jacket with the kanji for gamble on it.

The last person had short black hair and brown eyes. She wore a blue jacket and carried a pig in her arms. For some reason they all carried a depressed aura around them.

When they reached the gates the man started talking.

"Densetsu no Jiraiya returning from mission to bring back the fifth Hokage" he Murmured in a depressed tone.

After Jiraiya finished talking to the guards Sakura decided to ask a thing she realized.

"Jiraiya-sama, where is Naruto? I need to ask him something." She asked confused.

Jiraiya tried to talk but in the end he broke down in tears. The black haired girl came to Sakura instead.

"Can I ask who you are first please" she asked unknowing.

Sakura answered saying "I'm Haruno Sakura, his team-mate" she exclaimed happily.

The blond haired woman then said "so your Sakura huh? He talked about you a lot and probably would of wanted you to know first" saying the last bit with a whisper

"Wanted to know what?" Sakura asked worriedly _'Has he done something to get him into trouble' _she thought.

"Sakura..." Jiraiya started "Naruto has passed away fighting oro-teme"

"W-w-what?" Sakura Whispered in shock before she broke down in tears.

Tsunade let Sakura cry into her chest before saying "This village has lost one of its Kage hopefuls"

_**Okay! Here is the first chapter! Toshiro No Hyou Ouji wrote this chapter NOT ME and yes, I got permission to do what I am doing now! I hoped you enjoy! THE CREDIT GOES TO TOSHIRO NO HYOU OUJI!**_


	2. Chapter 2:Welcome To The Soul Society

_**Now it's my turn! Chapter two belongs to me! :D I hope you enjoy! ^-^**_

_**~Recap~**_

_"Jiraiya-sama, where is Naruto? I need to ask him something." She asked confused._

_Jiraiya tries to talk but in the end he broke down in tears. The black haired girl goes to Sakura instead._

_"Can I ask who you are first please" she asks unknowingly._

_Sakura answers "I'm Haruno Sakura, his team-mate" she exclaims happily._

_The blond haired woman then says "So you're Sakura huh? He talked about you a lot and probably would have wanted you to know first" saying the last part in a whisper_

_"Wanted to know what?" Sakura asked worriedly '_Has he done something to get him into trouble'_ she thinks._

_"Sakura..." Jiraiya starts "Naruto has passed away fighting Oro-teme"_

_"W-w-what?" Sakura whispers in shock. She then breaks down in tears._

_Tsunade lets Sakura cry into her chest before saying "This village has lost one of its Kage hopefuls"_

_**~End of recap! My turn~**_

Tsunade comforts Sakura as Jiraiya gains his composure. Tsunade finally calms Sakura down, but she is still shedding some tears.

"I-I... How can he die? He was the strongest shinobi I know!" Shizune lowers her head as Tonton squeals sadly. Tsunade shakes her head "We cannot speak of it. For now we must tell the others."

Tsunade leads them to her new office "Shizune, if you don't mind, call Kakashi, Yamato, and Team 10" Shizune nods, puts Tonton down and disappears.

A few seconds' later team 10 and Shizune appear. "Why are we here Lady Tsunade?" Shikamaru asks in a bored tone, masking the curiosity.

"I have some bad news..." Ino gasps lightly "Bad news? What happened?" Sakura bursts into tears, Choji looks at her a bit worried "Why is she crying?" Kakashi pats Sakura on the back "What's wrong?" Yamato looks around "Where's Naruto?"

Tsunade looks down "He didn't make the mission. I am so very sorry." Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Kakashi, and Yamato stare at her stunned.

Shikamaru chuckles "You're kidding right? I mean... He's the nine tails for Christ sake! How can he die!"

Ino bursts out in tears and cries on Choji. Tsunade shakes her head "I'm not."

Shikamaru shakes his head "It can't be! He is the best shinobi I know!" Kakashi puts his hand on

Shikamaru's shoulder "Don't make it harder Shikamaru." Shikamaru looks at Kakashi and his eyes widen.

Tears stream down Kakashi's face, he has a gentile smile. Shikamaru let the tears fall, and they all mourn over Naruto's death.

_**~Meanwhile in the soul society~**_

Naruto opens his eyes and looks around. He's in a strange run down village, he sits up and see's people staring at him. He wonders why and looks down. He's still in his shinobi clothing.

Naruto stands and dusts himself off '_How did I get here?_' Naruto walks around for a bit and notices he's hungry "Where is the ramen in this place? Geez..."

Naruto keeps walking until a man stops him. The man has reddish brown hair and is wearing an open blue shirt and baggy blue pants with black arm bands.

"Hey kid, put this on." He hands Naruto a raggedy kimono _**(A/N! FOR MEN!)**_ "Your orange outfit is too flashy. _THEY_ might come after you since your outfit stands out..."

Naruto lifts an eyebrow "They? Who is they?" the man looks around, seeing if he spots any shinigami "Look kid, just do as I say and you won't get hurt"

"If I do so will you take me to a ramen shop?" Naruto asks with a bit of drool dripping from his mouth, the man chuckles "Yeah, sure. Just follow me." The man takes Naruto to his run down shack.

Naruto hums and changes out of his orange jumpsuit and into the kimono. He hides his jumpsuit somewhere _**(A/N! Just like in anime's where they pull random stuff out of their jackets and stuff *-*)**_

The man takes Naruto to a ramen shop "Order anything kid. By the way, what's your name?"

Naruto stares at the menu, dripping drool "N-Naruto Uzimaki... Oooh I want Miso Ramen!" the man laughs "A bowl of Miso ramen for the young man!" Naruto looks at the man "Aren't you gunna eat?" the man shakes his head with a chuckle "People like me don't get hungry."

Naruto tilts his head "Really? Why not?" The man shrugs "I don't have spiritual pressure as high as yours." Naruto blinks "Spiritual pressure?" The man shrugs "I don't know what it is but I just know that you have a lot of it."

Naruto chuckles "Alright. You are one strange man." The man chuckles "My name is Daiji Hirasago, pleased to meet ya Naruto Uzimaki." Naruto nods "Same to you" The waiter puts the bowl in front of Naruto. Naruto drools a river.

Daiji laughs and waits for Naruto to finish eating. A second later Naruto finishes his Miso Ramen, surprising Daiji. Daiji whistles "You eat fast. Isn't it bad for your health or something?"

Naruto chuckles "I don't care. Ramen is ramen; now let's go I want a tour of this place... Where am I anyways?" Daiji sips his sake "You're in the soul society."

Naruto's eyes widen "Where!" Daiji looks at Naruto "I said it loud and clear didn't I? I said THE. SOUL. SO-CI-E-TY. Did you hear me that time?"

Naruto nods "But... Where are we located? Is there any way to go back to Konoha?" Daiji laughs "The only way for you to get out of here is to be a soul reaper or... Yeah, just a soul reaper" Daiji sips his sake again; Naruto's jaw drops "Say what?"

Daiji smacks Naruto on the top of his head "I said it kid. I ain't not gunna say it again! YOU ARE STUCK HERE BECAUSE YOU ARE DEAD!" Naruto practically faints "I'M WHAT!" Daiji sighs and shakes Naruto "YOU ARE DEAD BOY! DEAD! D-E-A-D DEAD!"

Naruto holds his hand up "Enough! I get it! I'm dead..." Daiji sighs "Good. Now let's get going, this tour will take forever, but hey, I don't give a damn, time passes."

Naruto lifts an eyebrow "So... no one dies here?" Daiji pays the waiter and walks out with Naruto next to him "You die if you get eaten by hollows, get murdered and die of hunger if you have high spiritual pressure."

Naruto gasps "HOW OLD ARE YOU!" Daiji thinks "Lost count after 165." Naruto whistles "Wow... you're old. Hey what's that?" Naruto says pointing at the Seireitei. Daiji thinks "That's the Seireitei. It's where all the soul reapers live."

Naruto looks at him questionably "What is a soul reaper?" Daiji chuckles "We'll have to see my friend Ganju about that. Oh hey look here comes one now! What luck!" Daiji says pointing at a black dot.

That black dot quickly multiplies and comes up fast. Daiji gulps "Someone is in a lot of trouble." The black dots get closer and faces can be seen. The leader is a petite girl.

They pass by but for Naruto it was in slow motion. He stares in amazement as the brown haired beauty with a bun. He comes back to reality when he is pulled by Daiji to a safe place.

Naruto looks at Daiji "Why'd you pull me!" Daiji covers Naruto's mouth "Sh. It's not safe for you to be out there. I don't think you can with stand his presence!"

Naruto lifts an eyebrow "Who?" Daiji looks at Naruto "Kenpachi Zaraki. He has the most spiritual pressure here, well besides the so-taicho. But you can die in his presence!"

"OOOOOHHH! LET ME SEE!" Naruto tries to look out the side of the corner but ends up falling at Kenpachi's feet. Yachiru laughs__"Look Kenny! You made one faint!" Kenpachi chuckles "My bad." Naruto gets up "I didn't faint, I just fell" Yachiru smiles "Yeah right!"

Naruto growls and shakes his fist at the little menace "I'm tellin' the truth!" Kenpachi growls "You threatening my little Yachiru?" Naruto glares at Kenpachi "Yeah I am!" Kenpachi takes out his sword "Then prepare to die!" he strikes downwards, causing dirt to fly around.

Daiji grabs Naruto by the back of his kimono and pulls him out of the dust, luckily for him, Naruto wasn't hit. "Come on idiot! Let's get out of here."

_**Meh, I revised this and took out the part with Ichigo because it makes it confusing. So yeh. Review and such**_


	3. Chapter 3: Naruto begins

Kenpachi coughs as the dirt settles "That stupid kid. Do you want me to chase after him Yachiru?" Yachiru giggles "No, he wouldn't be much fun to fight. I can tell. His spiritual pressure is alright but you wouldn't enjoy it because he'll die in the middle of the fight." Kenpachi nods "Good observation." He puts his sword away and continues to walk.

Daiji stops running and huffs like crazy, as does Naruto. Daiji grabs Naruto by his shoulders and turns him towards himself and head bumps him hardly "You idiot!" he yells at Naruto. Naruto holds his head as it bleeds a bit "Ow Ow Ow Ow"

Daiji releases Naruto, not a scratch on his head. Naruto wipes the blood off his forehead "What? She was being mean!" Daiji smacks the back of Naruto's head "IDIOT! Don't mess with Kenpachi's lieutenant! She's like his daughter!" Naruto rubs his head "Fine. I get it." Daiji sighs "Let me take you to Ganju so you have a place to sleep."

At the Shiba manor…..

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

_Boom! Crash!_

Daiji and Naruto instantly sweat drop as they stand outside of the manor. Daiji face palms "Oh what did he do now?" Just then the door swung open and Koganihiko, along with his brother Shiroganehiko, strike a pose like Olympic show offs, showing off their arm muscles.

Naruto jumps at their sudden burst. Daiji laughs "Great show!" he says while clapping. Koganihiko looks down at their guests "Well Hello master Daiji! Please come in, you and your little friend here."

"Alright, come on Naruto" he says as he passes Shiroganehiko. As he passes Shiroganehiko he pats his stomach. Naruto gulps as he walks in between the two giant men.

"I'm sorry sis but I- WHOA!" _Crash! _"SORRY ISNT ENOUGH YOU STUPID ASS!" _BOOM! _Daiji opens the door to the room to see Kukaku running around after Ganju.

She picks up a table and throws it at her brother, making him dodge it with a leap into the air. Naruto suddenly gets the chills "Whoa, she scares me." Daiji laughs a hearty laugh.

Kukaku skids to a halt as she hears a familiar laugh. She turns to the doorway, another random table is held above her head.

She spots Daiji "Daiji!" she practically squeals. Ganju cowers in the corner of the room. He looks at his savior like he's looking at god "Daiji! Thank you for saving my life!" Kukaku throws the table and runs to her fiancée.

"Oh Daiji! Where were you?" Daiji hugs her "Well, I was on my way to get some groceries when this kid here" he says, patting Naruto's shoulder "Caught my attention with his bright orange jumpsuit." Kukaku looks at Naruto curiously, Naruto scratches the back of his head nervously "Well…."

Kukaku smiles "Reminds me of Youroichi…" Naruto tilts his head like a confused puppy "Wha?" Kukaku squeals "Aww! Daiji! Can we keep him?" Daiji laughs "He's not a puppy Kukaku. He is just a lost soul who needs a place to stay for the night. Oh and Ganju, he wants to know more about soul reapers." Ganju frowns as he gets out of his corner "Never. Those shinigami are menaces!" he yells with hate in his voice.

Daiji frowns "Come on. You should know more, right?" Kukaku sighs "No, I know more. Ganju, clean up this room while we talk in my room"

Ganju nods "Yes sis." He begins to pick up broken parts of tables and chairs.

Kukaku swings her hips as she leads them to her room. Daiji watches her hips move with amused eyes. Naruto inwardly groans '_I'm stuck with him?_' They enter Kukaku's large bedroom with only one bed at the vey end of the room. The bed's mattress looks very fluffy as the comforter is very red. A white cloth canopy hangs above the bed. Kukaku sits on the bed and gets herself comfortable. Daiji brings a pillow for Naruto to sit on.

Naruto sits on the green pillow and waits for Kukaku to begin speaking. Daiji takes his place behind Kukaku as he wraps his arms around her waist and sets his chin on her shoulder. Kukaku clears her throat "What do you want to know?"

Naruto thinks "What are soul reapers?" "Soul Reapers are the guardians of this place and of the world of the living. They are like the military." She explains, Naruto 'Ahhs' getting it a bit. "How do I become one?" he asks curiously.

Kukaku smiles "Well… First you go to Shino academy, it's for those who wish to be in the Gotei thirteen." Naruto squints, confused "The what?" "Gotei thirteen or known as the thirteen court guard squads. Thirteen squads that are in the Seireitei." She says. Naruto lifts an eyebrow "Explain…" Kukaku sighs "Since the Gotei thirteen is the military, they have squads. There are thirteen of them. Each has different jobs.

"The first squad is the most important. The captain of that squad, Genryuusai Yamamoto, is the leader of the Gotei thirteen. He is the third in control of the soul society. The first is the Spirit King the second is Central forty-six, the third is the so-taicho, Genryuusai himself."

"Moving from the first squad is the second squad, which is know as the stealth force. They are unique." She says with a slight frown. "How so?" Naruto asks interested. Kukaku sighs "The top five seated officers in that division have a part of the division in the special forces since their captain leads the actual stealth force.

"All we know is that the captain, whose name is Soi-fon, is in charge of the Executive Militia, the lieutenant, Marechiyo Omaeda, is in charge of the patrol unit and the third seat is in charge of the detention unit." Naruto grimaces "Wow. These guys are hardcore."

Daiji nods "Yes." Kukaku takes a breath and begins once more "Squad three is a bit different. Their captain is a bit… Creepy." Naruto giggles "Creepy? Wow… I wanna meet him" Daiji and Kukaku shake theirs heads "No" Naruto frowns "Awh…"

Kukaku leans onto her fiancée "Do you want to know everything about the thirteen court guard squads? If not then I'd be glad to stop." Naruto thinks for a moment "Nahh. I know enough. Thanks." Kukaku nods "No problem. Now off to your room." Naruto stands "Where is it?" "KOGANNIHIKO! SHIROGANEHIKO!" she yells making the two huge men burst in and bow "YES MASTER KUKAKU!" they say together with their strong voices.

"Show the boy to his room." The men nod and each one grabs one of Naruto's arms and drags him away. Naruto lets himself be dragged away as he thinks "Wait!" he says, making the men stop at the doorway. Kukaku lifts an eyebrow "What is it boy?" Naruto remembers the brunette girl but shakes his head only because he wants to be the one to hear her name come from her mouth "Where is the Shino Academy?"

Daiji answers for his fiancée "Its in the Seireitei. Just go to one of the gate guards, in our case Jidanbo, and tell them you wish to be in Shino Academy." Naruto nods "Thanks" he then looks at the two big men who still hold his arms "You guys can continue" the men nods and they go down the hall and throw Naruto into the room.

Naruto lands on the bed with his butt in the air. Naruto gets up and goes to the window and stares out at the grass. He looks farther and see's the Seireitei. He gets bored and decides to go around the Rukongai. He jumps out the window and walks to the Rukongai.

He looks around at the various shops that he passes by. He comes across a small bar/restaurant. He spots some shinigami sitting at a table. He see's a particular group that consists of a brightly redheaded male, a man with feathers on his eyebrow and eyelashes, a bald man with shiny head, a strawberry blond with big boobs and a bunned haired brunette, a blond haired man whose eye is covers with part of his bangs, and a man with a sixty-nine tattoo on his cheek.

He makes his way to them, the bald one turns to him "Hey kid…" he says in a slur. "What?" Naruto asks. "Wanna join the party?" he asks, apparently very drunk. "Yeah!" the strawberry blond chimes in. The redheaded man grabs a seat and puts it next to himself "Come on kid! Join us! We wont bite." He says, also slurring.

The man with a sixty-nine on his face stands "Let's move this growing party outside!" he says as he stumbles out of the bar. The drunk part of the group stumbles after him while the sober part, Momo and Yumichika, walks with Naruto.

Yumichika sighs as he flips his hair "Why must they drag me out here. They should be glad that the night is beautiful." Momo giggles at his remark. Naruto looks at how he is compared to them. He is about an inch and ten centimeters shorter than Renji, but is nearly a foot taller than Momo.

They go to a wooded area. Apparently Rangiku took ten bottles of sake with her. How she managed to sneak those out, no one knows. Rangiku sighs "This area is boring! Let's go to the Kuchiki manor! Captain Kuchiki is out right now, probly visiting his wife's grave." The drunken group nod "Yes!" they flash step to the manor.

Naruto blinks "They… They disappeared…." Momo nods "In a flash step." Yumichika looks at Naruto "Momo, you get his right side, I get his left." Momo nod and they go to his sides. Naruto looks at them confused. Next thing he knows it, he is standing in the middle of a beautiful garden. "Whoa!" he says in pure awe.

Yumichika nods "I know… It's beautiful." Momo laughs and then goes to her drunken friends. Naruto smiles as he looks up at the moon. He see's a branch that belongs to a cherry blossom tree that lost its petals due to the season. Naruto sits on it, his feet dangle because of the height of the tree. He looks down at the pond where Koi fish swim.

Momo jumps into the tree, quietly so she won't startle the boy. She then sits next to him. Naruto notices that she's there and quickly wipes his tears.

"Why so sad?" Momo asks, Naruto looks at her and smiles "Who's sad? Not me!" Momo puts her hand on his shoulder "You don't have to tell me why." Naruto looks down sadly "I just... I dunno, I just feel very sad..." "Because you miss your old world?" Momo asks, Naruto nods "I do... I miss all of my friends..."

'_He remembers when he was alive?_' "So... You have your memories? Did you come here without them or did they randomly appear?" Naruto looks at Momo confused "Uh... I've had them since I came here, why?"

Momo waves as if something smells "No reason! It's just very interesting! It's probly because you're a new soul. It happens sometimes."

Naruto sweat drops "Whatever you say..." Naruto sighs and swings his feet "I just wish I can go back and say my good-byes to them." "You can!" Momo says, startling Naruto "You can say good-bye to them! Just go to the Shino Academy and try your best to become a shinigami!"

"I have no inspiration though" Naruto says with a sad face "Well, besides wanting to see my old friends again." Momo looks at the moons reflection in the pond "That is if they can SEE you..." Naruto looks at Momo "What?"

Momo watches a fish swim "Well... Us shinigami cannot be seen by average humans. Only by each other, hollows, and humans with high spiritual pressure" Naruto stands "They are not average humans! They are great friends and amazing Ninjas!"

Momo looks up at Naruto "Is that so? But no matter what you can't leave unless you have a mission, or you're the so-taicho." Momo sighs, Naruto's face droops and he sits down slowly "Tell me, what do I have to do to become the so-taicho" Momo laughs "There is no possible way to do that. You have to kill the so-taicho that is standing in right now." Naruto nods "Okay, I'll do it."

Momo lifts an eyebrow "Do you think you can?" Naruto looks up to the stars "I believe I can." Momo smiles "With that kind of will power, I believe you can" Momo smiles. Naruto instantly brightens up and fist pumps "Sweet! Now I shall be the so-taicho!" Momo giggles "It seems like you have the _will_. You just need the _power_"

Naruto sighs "Yeaah, but still! I think I can do it!" Momo lifts an eye brow "Oh really?" Naruto grins widely and sticks his arm out with his thumb up "Yeah! Believe it!"

"Whoot! This is a greeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaat partaaaaaaaay!" Renji says, with his arm around Ikkaku's shoulder and the both sway with bottles of sake in their hands. Rangiku lifts her bottle "Amen to _THAT_!" she takes a long drink and burps.

Byakuya enters his house. He see's nothing wrong so he continues on to his garden. He opens the door that leads to his garden and stops in his tracks. He sniffs the air "Alcohol" he says in a slight grumble.

He continues to walk in his large garden and finally spots the culprits. When he walks in he see's a random shinigami on the floor, his precious lilac flowers crushed by sake bottles and Rangiku looking at the fish in his pond like as if they where hot men.

Rangiku spots Byakuya and smiles "Heeeeeeeeeeey~! It's Byaki-chaaaaaan~!" Byakuya lifts an eyebrow "Byaki-chan?" Renji stumbles towards Byakuya "Heeeeeey captaaaaaaaaaain~! Join us! We have room for *HIC* one more!"

Byakuya slightly slaps Renji's forehead. Renji shrugs and stumbles back to Izuru and Shuhei "Where's Rangiku?" Shuhei points at a snoring Rangiku who sleeps in the grass. Renji chuckles and falls, as he falls he says "OUPA!" Renji passes out.

Izuru and Shuhei looks at each other and then the both pass out. Momo and Naruto hear doors slamming and loud thuds. They both shrug and continue to watch the moon.

"I found you bet wetter." A voice says, making both Naruto and Momo turn towards the voice. Recognizing the white spiky hair Momo smiles widely "Shiro-chan!"

Toshiro jumps onto a branch above them and sits "The moon is beautiful tonight." Momo nods "It is!" Naruto leans on the tree trunk "I could stare at it all night!"

Toshiro looks at Naruto "Oh, who are you?" Naruto points at himself "I am Naruto Uzimaki! Nice to meet ya!" Toshiro nods "Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of squad ten" "Ooooooohhhhh! You're a captain! How many people are in your squad?"

Toshiro shrugs "More than a thousand I guess." Naruto stares wide eyed "How can you deal with all of them? Do you train them all at once?" Toshiro crosses his arms and scoffs "Of course! It's a captain's job after all!"

Naruto stares in admiration "Amazing~!" Toshiro chuckles "You're very interesting! You look like you just came from the Rukongai." Naruto nods "I did." Momo pats Naruto's shoulder "He's the kind who remembers his past."

Toshiro hangs upside down and whispers in Momo's ear "_It's too bad that he'll forget it all._" Momo nods sadly and Toshiro sits back up. Momo decides to change the subject "You seem to be in a good mood, did you get a girl friend or something?"

Toshiro blushes a bit "Maybe." Momo smirks "It was that Kurosaki girl wasn't it!" Toshiro crosses his arms again and sticks his tongue out "Which one?" Momo smiles mockingly "Karin~!" Toshiro turns his head "Bingo."

Momo laughs, Naruto stares at the moon, remembering the time he almost got Sakura...

~_**'Hey Sakura!' Naruto runs to Sakura, Sakura looks at him, annoyed 'What?' Naruto stops in front of her 'Wanna go get some ramen? Hmmmm?' Sakura walks away 'No'**_~ '_Yeaah, I miss those days_' Naruto sighs and watches the fish swim.

Sakura lies in bed, eyes still puffy from all those hours crying. '_I didn't get to ask him out... I was so horrible to him. God I'm so horrible! I miss him so damn much!_' Sakura blows her nose and stays in bed.

_**I fixed it! I hope you like! Review :P**_


	4. Chapter 4: What next?

Tsunade bangs on Sakura's door "Sakura Haruno open this door right now!" she yells, apparently very angry. Sakura groans and throws her pillow to the door "Leave me alone! I'm very depressed right now!"

Tsunade shakes in anger "I've had enough!" Tsunade kicks down the door and stomps to Sakura "You will get your lazy ass up and back to work Haruno!" Tsunade grabs the blanket under Sakura and pulls.

Sakura twists with the blanket, making her fall on the floor. Sakura sighs "I don't want to! I'm a horrible person!" she groans, making Tsunade pick her up by the back of her shirt "Listen to me! You are not a horrible person! And if you are, then how?"

Sakura sniffles "Because I... Because I... Because I didn't love him back! Even though I did! I still do!" Tsunade sets Sakura down and sits next to her to have a talk with her.

"I know you miss him and you also missed your chance to confess, but you have to move on! It might be hard but you need to live through it. Sitting in bed, depressed, and engulfed in sadness will not help bring him back! I know it's hard, he was like a son to me, and I'm still taking it hard. But do you see me sitting in bed crying my eyes out?"

Sakura shakes her head "No ma'am, I don't..." Tsunade nods approvingly "That's because I have to keep this village safe, and you should too! Now get off of your lazy ass and get to training Sakura!" Sakura listens to her words. She sits there, letting them sink in "You're right... I should train harder! Maybe... Maybe he'll reincarnate, and when he does I'll be the best wife he'll ever have!"

Tsunade chuckles and stands "Let's get going then, come Shizune we shall return to the office." Shizune nods, both her and Tsunade leave. Sakura smiles to herself and gets dressed in her shinobi uniform.

_**Meanwhile in Orochimaru's hideout**_

"Heeeey, Sasuke... Wake up Sasuke... Sasuke..." a voice calls, waking Sasuke up from his wonderful dream he was having about Sakura. He opens his eyes angrily "What Karin!" he yells in her face. Karin pouts "Well Sasuke-kun, I was just waking you up."

Sasuke grunts "By sitting on me and yelling in my face?" He says, pushing her off. Karin falls to the floor and nods "Of course. We have a mission to do, and I hear it's important."

Sasuke thinks back to his old mission '_Oh... I killed Naruto last mission... That stupid dobe, he deserve what he got._' Sasuke thinks, sitting up. He stands and picks Karin up from the floor by her arm and throws her out of his room forcefully.

Karin rolls and stands up. She walks to Sasuke's door and says "Mkaii, see yah later Sasuke-kun!" She skips off to her room to collect her things.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitches '_Annoying little pest_' He goes to his closet and gets dressed in his usual outfit. He grabs his blue backpack and fills it with stuff he'll need for the mission. Even though he doesn't know what he's supposed to do.

Sasuke puts the backpack on his shoulder and puts his sword at the bottom of his back, in its regular spot. He walks out of his room and silently walks to Orochimaru's office.

Orochimaru sits with his right leg on top of his left and he slouches back a bit and leans his head on his fist which is resting on the arm rest the chair he's sitting in provides. A smirk is formed on his face when he see's Sasuke and Karin enter the room.

"Welcome Sasuke. I'm pretty sure Karin told you about the mission?" He says, making Sasuke look at Karin with emotionless eyes. They flash red for an instant "No, She didn't." he says, anger well hidden in his voice, Karin hugs herself and smiles "I did, I told you it was important." She says playfully, making Sasuke's eye twitch "That explains nothing about the mission Karin." Orochimaru says with a sigh and a slight frown.

He stands up and walks to both Sasuke and Karin "The mission, **Karin**" he says her name with a bit of anger "is for you to attack Konoha since we-" Sasuke interrupts him "I" Orochimaru glares at Sasuke "You, killed the nine tails. But, Kabuto found out that when Naruto died, when his soul dispatched so did the nine tails soul. So they are still one and I owe a debt to the Akatsuki's again... But attacking Konoha is like refilling that debt."

Sasuke rolls his eyes "What part of this involves us?" he asks in a stern voice, Orochimaru growls and gets into Sasuke's face "That means, dear Sasuke, that they might go after Konoha themselves, and you know how that ruins our reputation. Now get moving." Orochimaru says, getting out of Sasuke's face and going back to his chair.

Sasuke scowls "Che... Let's go Karin." He disappears in a cloud of black smoke. Karin hugs herself again and squeals "So hot!" she disappears in a cloud of red smoke. Orochimaru sighs in frustration "That boy... He better not fail this mission."

_**Soul Society**_

It's morning in the soul society, as Byakuya regrets not throwing everyone out when he was supposed to.

He walks over a few unconscious drunken bodies on his way to the Captains meeting.

He sighs deeply and chooses to use his famous Shunpo skill, and he does so. He disappears in a flash of white and appears in front of the doors of the first division meeting room.

The huge doors open and he walks in, with his hands tucked into the arms of his kimono. He walks past the arguing Kenpachi and Mayuri and stands in his place in between Unohana and Kyoraku. He sighs as Kenpachi and Mayuri ramble on and on about something.

He wishes he did take the long way, his thoughts are interrupted by the loud _Thumps_ Yamamoto creates with his cane. Both Kenpachi and Mayuri automatically shut up. "Let the meeting begin" Yamamoto says loud and clear.

If Byakuya showed emotions, he'd be smiling right now.

Momo wakes up and see's she's in her room. She sits up and tilts her head questioningly, wondering how she came to her room. Then she remembered:

_**~Flashback~**_

_**Toshiro stands "I came here to collect Rangiku, I'm pretty sure she passed out, right?" Momo nods and points behind her to an open room were many shinigami are passed out.**_

_**Toshiro sighs "Okay, see you later Momo." He gives her a hug and jumps off the tree to get Rangiku. Naruto sighs and watches the fish swim, Momo notices his sigh and scoots a bit closer to him "What's wrong Naruto?"**_

_**Naruto shrugs slightly "I have no idea... I had it but... it disappeared. Oh well, but I can't shake this sadness." Momo thinks for ways to cheer him up when all of a sudden Ikkaku flies out of the room from behind them and lands in the pond, splashing both Momo and Naruto.**_

_**Momo squeals and Naruto blocks it from hitting his face. Ikkaku clumsily stands up, and fists up his hand and shakes his fist at the attacker "How dare you! I called dibbs!" Shuhei stumbles out the door and laughs at Ikkaku "Who cares! It's just Sake!"**_

_**Momo gasps and turns to Shuhei, she shakes her head disapprovingly "Shuhei! You **_**know**_** that you have to respect the dibbs!" Shuhei crosses his arms "Nuh-uh Momo, not when it comes to sake!"**_

_**Momo laughs "No! Dibbs has the same rule for **_**everything**_**! Right Naruto?" Naruto puts his hands up defensively and waves them back and forth with a nervous smile "Don't drag me into this! Besides" he scratches the back of his head "I don't get the whole dibbs thing..." Shuhei does a thumbs up to Naruto "See! He's on my side!" he says with a huge grin.**_

_**Momo pulls the bottom of her left eye down and sticks her tongue out at him "Oh yeah? Well I'm on Ikkaku's side!" Ikkaku smiles triumphantly "Hahaha! I got Momo on my side!"**_

_**Shuhei pretends to act shocked "Oh no! What will I do? He has the puny little fifth squad lieutenant on his side! Oh the agony!" He puts his hand on his forehead dramatically as he leans on the door frame.**_

_**Momo gasps and pouts "I'm not **_**that**_** puny" she says, crossing her arms. Naruto chuckles at Shuhei's acting and Momo's pout. Ikkaku laughs "But still! I got dibbs!"**_

_**Shuhei gets off the door frame "No! No you don't! Because I drank it all!" He puts his hands on his hips and laughs like a pirate, making Ikkaku mad.**_

_**Ikkaku runs and tackles Shuhei and they start wrestling. Momo notices how dark it has gotten and she stands up "You wanted to go to the shinigami academy right?" she asks, looking at Naruto.**_

_**Naruto nods and stands up too "Yes! When do I start?" Momo smiles up at him (since he's about two inches taller than her) "Tomorrow~!" Naruto's smiles "Sweet!" Momo smiles at his enthusiasm "I would like to personally see you off! Well, I have to go there anyways because of my squads duties" Momo says with a sigh and a crooked frown.**_

_**Naruto hugs Momo, making her blush "Thanks so much Momo, I think you're my first shinigami best friend here!" Momo hugs back "No problem! You're my new best friend too!" That comment caused Naruto to grin.**_

"_**Let's get going, maybe you can stay in my barracks! I have an extra futon for when Rangiku wants to sleep over." Naruto lets her go "Okay! Let's go!" Momo laughs on jumps down from the tree "Just follow-" Momo is cut off by Naruto, who just picked her up and puts her on his back "Tell me the way."**_

_**Momo smiles and points north "North then south and then... west!" Naruto stares at her like she was crazy, Mom sighs with a smile "Alright just go strait then turn left and I'll keep telling you" Naruto nods "Alright!" and they start going to the fifth division barracks.**_

_**End of flashback**_

"Oh yeah" Momo blushes at the memory of Naruto's hug, '_Me being in his strong arms, the warmth he radiates and his beautiful, beautiful blue eyes_. Wait... What am I thinking?' She turns to look next to her and her blush depends. Naruto sleeps soundly next _to_ her, not in another futon. '_Ehhhhhh? Oh wait... I remember now, we got lost, he got tired and we both just fell asleep as soon as we hit the bed._'

She gently shakes him "Naruto... Naruto..." Naruto's beautiful blue eyes flutter open, he stares at her and smiles "Hey, what time is it?" Momo stares at his beautiful smiles, Naruto lifts an eyebrow and sits up "Hellooooo?" he says waving a hand in her face. Momo blinks "Oh! Uh... I-It's Eight o'clock, we have an hour till you go to school and I go to work."

Naruto nods while listening to Momo "Okay... So I have to get into... school clothing?" Momo nods but then shakes her head "The problem is that you don't have the uniform." Naruto pouts at the word uniform "Oh geez, okay well when do I get it?"

"Probly when I go with you to enroll you." Momo says, with her finger to her lip in a thinking pose, Naruto smiles at her cuteness '_Awh... She's so adorable! With her beautiful brown eyes and her... beautiful smile... Wait no no NO! I cannot be thinking these things! I have someone else!... I think..._' Momo notices Naruto staring at her with a smile, she feels her cheeks heat up again.

"Wh-What are you staring at Naruto?" Momo asks hiding her blush with the blanket. Naruto blinks "Oh... I was smiling because... It's the first day of school...?" '_Nice save! Hahaha, I believe my skills are getting better._' He thinks sighing and smiling.

Momo smiles at him "Aren't you excited?" Naruto nods "Very" They stare at each other for a while... Until Momo remembers the time "AH! We're late!" Momo says while getting out of the futon in a hurry. She lets her hair down since it's been up the whole night and she doesn't want a crease. She grabs Naruto's wrist and flash steps to the front of the academy.

They arrive to see it occupied of students, Momo sighs "Great we're not late." She looks at Naruto "Its great right?" Naruto stares at the Academy in awe.

"This is... This is amazing!" Momo laughs "It is, also to me... Even though I've been here before, but that was many years ago" Naruto looks at Momo. His stomach does a million flips when he sees her staring off, as if in a flashback. He looks down at his wrist and blushes '_S-So close to my hand!_' "_**You should grab her hand Naruto.**_" A voice says in his head '_I... I want to hold her hand but..._' "_**Do it!**_" '_Fine, but what if she pulls her hand away an-_' "Ah! We should get going!" Momo says, breaking Naruto's train of thought.

Naruto nods slightly, Momo smiles "Are you ready?" Naruto Scratches his chin nervously "Y-Yeah..." Momo and Naruto start walking towards the school. She feels his wrist wiggle out of her grasp and move upwards.

When his strong warm hand meets her cool soft one, he stomach feels as though tiny butterflies are in there. Their fingers tangle together (Like how couples hold hands) making both of their stomachs flutter.

They enter the school and head straight for the principal's office (or the administrators' office, whatever suits your taste). Momo slowly lets Naruto's hand go, Naruto smiles weakly '_It was great while it lasted..._' "_**Damn strait.**_" '_Shut up inner me._' "_**Grr**_"

Momo talks to the secretary for a bit then goes to the actual office. She stays in there for a while then exits with a male uniform. She hands it to him with a smile "Here is your uniform; I hope you enjoy your four years in high school"

Naruto takes the uniform "W-W-What? I thought it was one year?" Momo shrugs lazily "I thought so also, but it seems as the time passes, so does this school."

Momo hands him a piece of paper "Here is the list of classes you will take, and the order they are in, Also there are the room numbers. Hope you make friends, I probly won't be able to see you for about... four years..."

Naruto notices the sadness in her eyes. Her sadness brings pain to his heart. He doesn't know why, but... It just does. He scoops her up in his arms for one final hug "Don't worry Momo... I'll get out of here in no time!"

Momo blushes and hugs back "I'm sure you will" Naruto smiles "Believe it"

_**I know I said in my other fanfic "**_**The Song That Brought Us Together**_**" that, that was my last Authors note, but I wanted to tell you to review and tell me If you want to read about Naruto's life in Shino Academy or not... Now I'm done, End of Authors note**_

_**Revised. Review**_


	5. Chapter 5: Sasuke vs Karin: RUN SASUKE!

_**OI! Fan fiction readers!**_

_**Attention here!**_

_**I need to ask you one thing!**_

_**Uno: do you want Naruto to go through the high school thing or not?**_

_**I'll give you ten days to answer, and don't complain when those ten days are up and the chapter is sucky.**_

_**For now I'm going to put this chapter up.**_

_**YOU WHO ADD ME AND/OR THIS STORY ON YOUR FAVORITES/FOLLOW LIST, I'D LIKE IT IF YOU'D REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS! I AM AWARE THAT I'M USING CAPS, THAT'S ONLY BECAUSE I WANT THIS TO GET INTO YOUR HEAD.**_

_**So, now this is done, heres the chapter :P**_

_**Oh and btw... This laptop writing WordPad thing doesn't have beta, so ignore the misspelled words and keep reading! Don't forget to tell me your damn answer!**_

Sasuke sits on a tree branch, watching the water flow elegantly. He sighs, thinking of his family who were violently slaughtered by his older brother, Itachi. Horrible flashbacks flood into his mind.

_His dead loved ones faces, his mother, her last words to him __**'I love you Sasuke. I have high hopes in you to become the best shinobi in the village! Or at least to have great friends.**__' she giggles a bit __**'Either way I want you to be happy.**__' she smiles one of her famous beautiful smiles and her eyes slowly close._

_Sasuke let's tears fall from his eyes, his dad slowly crawls to his wife and son. __**'S-Sasuke... Do us a favor and become the best you can be. Do not follow in your brothers shoes. Always remember we love you.**__' he says, smiling to his son. _

_Sasuke nods and kisses his mothers forehead. _

_His dad holds his deceased wife's hand._

_**'My wife. My love. My one and only. I'll be joining you soon. I love you Sasuke. My son. Please bring the Uchiha bloodline back once more. But first, become a shinobi and serve your village well. Farewell son.**__' and with that, he kisses his sons forehead and closes his eyes, lays back and dies with a smile on his face._

_Sasuke lets his tears fall, he grabs both of his parents' hands and holds them tightly. __**'Father….. Mother… I will avenge you! Itachi... You are dead meat!**__'_

_He lets his parents hands go, stands, and walks away. _

_His eyes empty and cold._

Sasuke shakes his head, the memories disappearing with every shake. He jumps off the branch and lands in the water.

He swims as deep as he can go. He then swims back up to the surface and breathes in sweet air.

He swims back to the river bank and gets out or the cool water. His white shirt showing his chest due to the water soaking the cloth.

He moves his bangs out of his face as he gathers his sword and shoes from the ground and tightens the purple rope that is around his waist.

He sighs and walks into a small village near by. Girls swoon over him and his amazing body... As always. He sighs and ignores them, since he's used to it.

A red head, known as Karin, jumps out of nowhere and hugs him tightly. The girls gasp and turn their heads. Sasuke pushes Karin away.

Karin smiles eagerly "Sasuke-kun! Where have you been my love!" she says excitedly. Sasuke ignores her as he turns around and walks quickly back to the river.

Karin follows with a fan girl smile on her face "Sasuke! Where ya goin huh?" she says, catching up to him.

A tick mark appears on Sasukes temple. He jumps onto a building using his ninja skills and continues to hop.

Karin's nose bleeds, she smiles like a pedophile and giggles like a psycho. Sasuke returns to the branch he was previously on.

He sits and lets his feet hang as he stares at some Koi fish swim. He hears the familiar voice of Karin getting closer to his location.

Not wanting to be found Sasuke leaps into the water, shoes on his feet and his sword on his back.

"Sasuke! My dear Sasuke! Were are you love?" she says as she sings the last part.

Sasukes eyes and nose break the waters surface. He breathes in the air that his lungs long for.

He looks left and right for Karin. When he finds no sign of her, he lets out a sigh through his nose. He turns his body and swims to the opposite side of the river.

"There you are Sasuke!" says a voice from behind him. His eyebrow twitches as he turns himself to see Karin sitting on the branch he was last in.

He rolls his eyes, takes a big, deep breath and dives under. He goes so deep that he is no longer seen by Karin's eyes. He swims very quickly to the other side of the long river.

When he sees the river bank he swims back up and takes deep breaths. He gets out of the water and rushes to get away from the river, knowing full well that Karin will catch up. He uses his super speed to get as far away as possible.

He comes across another small village. The village is called The village of the Flowers. Sasuke smirks a bit, everyone knows that if you find the village of flowers, then you're in luck.

That's where all the beautiful people live. Or so they say.

Sasuke walks to the front gates, two guards, fairly chubby guards to be exact, spot Sasuke approaching. They quickly stand and block his way with their large lumpy bodies.

Sasuke looks at them, wondering why they stopped him... Maybe it was because they know he's Sasuke Uchiha, last of the Uchiha clan, and betrayer of Konoha/Orochimaru's protégé.

"Can I help you two?" Sasuke asks in an emotionless tone. They two men grin, their grin spreads from one ear to the other, seriously creeping Sasuke out.

'_And I thought Karin was creepy_' Sasuke thinks as he eyes the two fluffy men in front of him. The fluffy man to Sasukes right speaks first "Welcome to the village of flowers." he says, still grinning.

The fluffy mans partner chuckles "Would you like to come in?" he asks mockingly, ticking Sasuke off.

Sasuke pushes his anger aside and nods "That would be nice." he says, faking a smile. The boys' giggles then start to laugh

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHAT AN IDIOT BROTHER! HE THINKS HE CAN JUST WALTS RIGHT IN AND SAY 'Hey, I'm a handsome man and I just wanna get in for free.' HAH! THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS BUDDY BOY!"The fluffy man laughs.

His partner, fatty man, falls to the floor, laughing his arse off.

Sasuke scowls. _'Now this is worse than when I was tied with Karin in a cold cave._' Sasuke shivers at the memory. _'Never mind... that was worse._' Sasuke ignores the two fat men who are howling with laughter.

Sasuke walks past them while they're distracted with the tears in their eyes. He looks at the gate.

'_It looks to be about... 26 feet tall... I can jump that... or destroy it. Either way I'll get in'_ he crouches as chakra move to his feet, the dirt starts to circle around him as wind blows.

The two fluffy men stop laughing and stare at Sasuke, feeling the chakra that he's pouring out.

Sasuke closes his eyes as he focuses harder. His opens his eyes and jumps up and lands on the gate. The two fat men stare in awe, jaws practically hitting the floor.

Sasuke stands on top of the gate, looking down to the big fluffy men with a smirk on his face.

"What? You didn't think I was that strong? How dare you underestimate me. Pieces of fat scum, pray to Lord Orochimaru that I don't kill you in your sleep, or worse." Sasuke says, his once dark eyes glowing a bright red with every threat.

The two fluffy men hold each other close and shiver violently from Sasukes threats. Sasuke smirks '_Oh how I love their fear. Makes me all the more powerful._' He thinks with a murderous grin.

He turns from the two fat men and looks at the village. Some of the villagers stopped what they where doing and looked up to watch him.

Sasuke looks at every one of the faces staring up at him. '_So the rumors are true, they all are beautiful. None of them are even the slightest ugly._'

Sasuke jumps off from the gate and lands with his hands in his pockets. Everyone just passes him by like he's a normal person. He likes it here, Karin can stay away! Since she's so hideous! Maybe he and Sakura can run away to there together!

Sasuke sighs and shakes his head '_That wont work…. Karin has her ways._' He sighs and shakes his head.

As he walks deeper into the town, he hears screams and instinctively turns around to see a flash of red. He takes out his sword from it's sheath and runs to the scene.

Men and women cover their eyes and point at a hideous being "UGH! Get that filthy hag out of here!" they yell, Sasuke looks at the creature and sweat drops "Oh no."

_**Alrighty! This chapter was short and I kinda left you with a cliff hanger. But you'll have to review so I can continue my writing skills!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Sakura's memories

Sakura walks through Konoha, heading towards the training grounds. She passes many places her, Naruto, and Sasuke used to hang out. At times mini flashbacks of Naruto and Sasuke arguing fly by.

Tears blur her vision as the memories show happier times. Sakura shakes her head '_No! I must be strong! I got to stop living in the past. I have to look forward to the future. I'm a strong shinobi of Konoha and I need to act like it! Come on Sakura! Get yourself together! Remember you have Kakashi-sensei and two new partners you're supposed to meet!_'

Sakura does a small determined fist pump and continues on her journey to the training grounds and thinks about the past.

'_Do I even love Sasuke? Is it all a lie that I was living? I need to know…. I need Naruto…. Wait…. How do I know that I was living a lie? How do I know I want actually being 'Myself' or whatever everyone else would call it. How do I know? It was all a lie… I think…. No…. No it's not…. It was the truth….._'

She arrives at the training grounds and looks around. Three familiar ninja's train in the grounds, one of them spots her and gets out of his crouching position.

He undoes his shadow possession that he had on Choji. Ino lays on the floor, limp but clean, probly using her own jutsu to take over Choji's mind for the battle training.

Ino/Choji turns their head and look at Sakura. Ino gasps and goes back to her body. Choji falls to the floor then he stands up quickly "Hey Sakura….. How are you doing now a days?" he asks, concern fill his face and voice.

Sakura smiles "I'm better now." Ino stands and dusts herself off "I heard Tsunade-sama had to pay you a visit." She says crossing her arms and smirking.

Sakura nods and smiles gently "She did. And she helped me out a lot… I mean… She has only been here for awhile but she has helped a ton."

Shikimaru smirks slightly "That's good. She may be the right woman we need."

Choji nods "And pretty too" he drools a bit as he thinks of Tsunade.

Sakura laughs at the scene. Oh how she loves her friends.

Shikimaru twirls his kunai "Wanna train with us?" Sakura smiles "Yeah!"

Ino puts her hands on her hips "Good luck Haruno."

Sasuke looks at the red haired beast that had been following him everyday. He sighs and walks towards Karin, ready to kill if it meant getting away from her and staying in this beautiful village.

Karin looks around at the beautiful faces with hearts in her eyes "Oh so beautiful! Beauties everywhere! But where is my beauty?" she says a bit crazed.

Sasuke takes out his katana and prepares for a fight. Karin spots Sasuke and charges with her arms wide open "SASUKE~!" the beautiful people get away from the charging Karin.

Sasuke crouches with his katana in hand '_To day I will kill her. No mercy._' Sasuke closes his eyes and focuses his chakra into his katana. Karin gets closer and closer, when she is in reach Sasuke swings but his katana is stopped by her kunai.

Karin shakes her head like she's scolding a child "Oh no no no Sasuke-kun you do not attack your lover" Sasuke growls "I am not your lover. I want you dead."

Karin smiles "That's not true. You love me and I love you!" Sasuke pours more chakra into his sword, cracking her kunai "I don't fucking love you and I don't fucking give a shit about you. I want you dead."

Karin frowns "Oh really?" she beams really brightly "THAT'S SO KAWAII!"

Sasuke fumes. He pushes himself away, breaking Karin's kunai in the process. He lands twenty feet away and does multiple hand signs "Fire style! Art of the Phoenix flower! The touch-me-not!" Sasuke puts his fingers to his mouth and blows.

Five fireballs fly past Karin, making her laugh "Ah Sasuke-kun your aim is always bad. And I thought you worked on that." Sasuke growls "Don't underestimate me." The fireballs do an upward 'U' turn and hit Karin on her hat, shoulder and face.

Karin screams in pain, Sasuke runs at her and slashes her chest, shoulder, and leg ligaments. Karin falls to the floor face first, bleeding and crying out in pain.

Sasuke walks to her shaking form and kicks lightly and she turns over. Sasuke grabs a fist full of Karin's red hair and lifts her so she can be face to face with him. Karin whimpers in both fear and pain.

Sasuke brings her closer and whispers "You're fucking dead now Karin." Karin's eyes widen. Sasuke throws Karin high up into the air, he then jumps after her and does the monkey, the dog, the horse, the tiger, and the ram.

He then takes out a kunai and stabs Karin in the stomach. Blood trickles down her wound. Sasuke removes the kunai and puts a finger into her wound. She screams in pain but Sasuke ignores it "I have a new jutsu that you don't know of. And I will be using it on you."

Karin's eyes widen "Wh-What?" Sasuke takes his finger out and draws a flower that has fourteen sharp petals.

Sasuke focuses his chakra on the flower drawn in blood and chants its name "Shi No Utsukushi Hi No Hana…. Beautiful fire flower of death" The flower glows a bright red.

Karin yells out in pain. Sasuke flips backwards as the flower's light engulfs Karin. The bright red light stops flashing in a second and Karin falls to the ground, limp and dead.

This all took twenty seconds in the sky. Sasuke falls slowly. He lands on his feet and walks to Karin's dead body. On Karin's forehead is where the drawing was. But instead it's an open wound that looks like the flower was a bomb. Which it was. Sasuke kicks Karin's body once more then grabs his Katana from the ground.

He slashes the air to check if it was okay. When he's done, he puts his sword back into its sheaf and grabs his bloody kunai. He grabs a random cloth and wipes Karin's blood off.

Sasuke looks at all of the beautiful people. They all stand there in shock. After thirty seconds of silence the beautiful people cheer "YAY! THE BEAST IS DEAD!" Sasuke walks away from the scene feeling victorious and like an almost free man.

Next is Orochimaru. Then Itachi, but he has to destroy Konoha…. Does he want to? Is that what he truly wants?

Sasuke shakes his head as he heads into the woods near by. He sighs and looks up to the sky "I want to go back to Konoha."


	7. Chapter 7: Shino Academy

Naruto looks at his schedule "What the? Uhhh…. Where the hell am I supposed to find A23?" Naruto frowns

The academy is like high school. Since Yamamoto wanted to keep in touch with the world of the living, he decided to change a few things. The uniforms are the same, and so are the large class rooms.

The only difference is the inside. The halls are white with a light blue trim. Light blue lockers line the walls. Every door is a light wooden one with a big eight by ten windows.

On the windows is the class rooms' number.

Naruto sighs and goes to his locker, locker twenty-three. He looks at the locking device and tilts his head "What is this?" he turns it. He chuckles and keeps turning it. The lock stops turning and Naruto pouts.

Naruto then lifts the silver handle. The locker won't open. Naruto growls and tries again. Still nothing. Naruto gets agitated and keeps trying.

After minuets of lifting and dropping, Naruto punches the locker with power he didn't know he had. The locker bends and breaks at Naruto's punch.

Naruto stares at the locker in disbelief. Someone claps, making Naruto jump and turn to the sound. A young black headed boy smiles meekly at Naruto.

Naruto looks at his locker then back at the boy "Oh, um. Sorry, I didn't mean to break it. My bad."

The teen shakes his head and smiles dashingly "No. It's fine. Hey, my name is Tetsuya Yushimaki. I'm a high ranking student in this academy. Nice to meet you." He says holding his hand out to Naruto. Naruto shakes Tetsuya's hand "Naruto Uzimaki. New student" Tetsuya smiles '_A perfect opportunity to be with my hero... My hero.… Sosuke Aizen. This boy can help motivate me!_'

Naruto sighs "So do you know where these classes are." He hands Tetsuya his schedule. Tetsuya looks it over "Great. We have the same classes. I'll show you around." Naruto beams "Sweet!" he fist pumps.

Tetsuya smiles warmly "I was on my way back to class since I got a water break. Now come" he says as he ushers Naruto to class.

It's been three months since Naruto has entered Shino Academy. With his personality, he was able to make a lot of friends. His closes friend is Tetsuya, and they've been best friends for the three months.

Naruto has excelled in Kido, Shunpo, and Hakuda, hand to hand combat. He's also good at Zanjutsu, sword fighting. But his skills are lacking a bit.

He has a bit of trouble in his other non-battle based classes, like history or writing. But to him, those don't matter.

While Naruto was training in Shino Academy, Momo waits for her captain, Sosuke Aizen, to return from his mission in Hueco Mundo.

She's done everything she needed to do. Her second best friend, Rukia Kuchiki, was in the world of the living doing who knows what. Rangiku was always drunk and with that Gin Ichimaru.

Momo has nothing against him, he just creeps. She gets a feeling that he's hiding something… And she doesn't want to know what it is.

Momo misses Naruto. At times she wishes she can visit him in the Shino Academy, but she's afraid that it'll intervene with his training.

One day she was called by Yamamoto to discuss some matters.

"Momo Hinamori, you will teach the students how to perfect their kido tomorrow." He orders, Momo smiles "Yes sir!" Yamamoto nods "Dismissed" Momo walks out with a skip in her step and a bright smile on her face.

The next day, Naruto and other students chat and wait for their teacher to arrive. Naruto sits in the middle of the class, laughing and telling jokes like usual.

The teacher, *, walks into the class "Okay guys, sit in your assigned seats" he barks, getting everyone's attention. Everyone goes to their seats and wait for further instructions.

A young looking shinigami stands next to him, her brown hair tied up in her usual bun. Naruto instantly recognizes her '_Momo!_' he's about to get up but keeps himself in control so no one can know he has a tiny crush on her.

Yes, he admits it. He has small feeling for the brunette.

nods "Okay, today we have a special teacher with us today. She is a master at kido and is frequently called the queen of kido. The talented and beautiful lieutenant of squad five Momo Hinamori!."

Momo blushes a bit at her introduction and waves "Hi! Today we will be working in the fields and I will help you master the kido you have trouble with. So when we're on the field, feel free to ask any questions."

The students nods "**Hai**" they say together. Momo smiles, making Naruto blush and his heart skip a beat. smiles at Momo "Great, lets head out class."

The class files out of the class room and works their way to the training grounds. Tetsuya grins like an idiot, Naruto lifts an eyebrow at his grin "Why are you grinning like a fox?" he asks, not realizing the pun he just used. Tetsuya blushes "B-Because Momo Hinamori is a godess in my world. And her captain, Sosuke Aizen, is the god."

Naruto can't help but feel a bit angry at Tetsuya's words, but he holds it in "Oh…. That makes sense. But that Aizen guy is boring! He made me fall asleep!"

Tetsuya frowns but laughs "You fall asleep in every class Naruto!" Naruto crosses his arms "Nuh-uh! I don't fall asleep in Kido class, Zanjutsu class, Hakuda class, and Hoho class!" he points out.

Tetsuya rolls his sparkling blue eyes and moves his bangs that hang in his face. "That's because you're forced to move your ass!" Naruto smirks and puts his hands behind his head "Touche." They both laugh.

While Naruto and Tetsuya talk, Momo has memories of her school days pass. But the school that she remembered was much more…. Ancient. She liked the new look and all, but she believes the way it used to look was better.

As they exit the academy and go to the training grounds, small visions of when Renji, Izuru, and herself training and how Renji would blow up flash by. Momo stifles a giggle as they arrive on the training grounds.

Momo stands in front of the class "Okay, now, practice your kido on these dummies and targets that are set up. Do not use them on each other. If you have any questions I will be walking around and giving pointers, so don't be afraid to ask." She says kindly, trying her hardest not to look at Naruto.

The students nod. Momo smiles once more "Now you guys can begin."

After thirty minuets of training and pointers, Momo sat down and watches the students train '_Seems like our new recruits will be very good this year. That is very reassuring._' A soft wind blows, shaking the cherry blossom trees and other trees.

The sweetness of cherry blossoms fills the air. Momo closes her eyes as she takes in the sweet sent.

"L-Lieutenant Hina-Hinamori" a soft and gentle male voice says. Momo opens her eyes "Hmmm?" the black haired boy blushes a bit "I-I would l-love it if you helped me on S-Shakkaho."

Momo smiles "Sure. But can you help me up?" she says lazily as she holds her hands out towards him. Tetsuya chuckles a bit and takes her hands. He blushes even more at the touch of her soft hands in his.

He helps her stand and they go to an empty target. Momo stands next to Tetsuya "Whatcha need help with?" Tetsuya thinks "Well…. Everything. The stance, how much power I need to use etcetera, etcetera" he says using hand gestures to make a more dramatic affect.

Momo laughs, making Tetsuya to feel warm inside '_I… I made her laugh…._' "Okay, do the stance and let's see what I can do." Tetsuya nods and gets into the shakkaho stance.

Momo looks at his stance "Hmmm…." She places her hand on his back, sending some chills down his back. "Your back needs to be straiter…" she begins to move her hand on his back as she helps him re-position.

Tetsuya closes his eyes as her touch sends him warmth and excited chills. Momo examines his stance once more. She notices that his arms are positioned wrongly. Momo touches his hands as she repositions him.

Tetsuya blushes more. Naruto fumes as he watches Tetsuya and Momo. He growls and thinks of ways to get Momo over to him. Then he stops himself from thinking that way

'_No! Bad Naruto! You are her friend, you know her well, you held her hand, and you slept in the same bed with her! What Tetsuya is experiencing is nothing! I had much more experience!_' he thinks proudly

Momo finishes showing Tetsuya how to do Shakkaho properly, she decides to visit Naruto.

Naruto faces the Target, his mind on how much power he's using. He points his finger at the center of the target and chants "Hado number four, Byakurai!" blue lightning like bolt flow from his finger and hits the target in the center.

The target explodes and Naruto flinches "Whoops." claps "Good job Naruto!" Naruto smirks and everyone continues what their doing.

Momo sneaks up on Naruto and hugs him from behind. Naruto feels arms snake around his waist. He smells a fragrance of peach fill the air, His heart begins to beat faster in his chest "Hey Momo" he says, completely hiding his nervousness.

He's nervous because he hasn't seen Momo in three months! Seeing her made his feelings for her grow. Momo lets him go and Naruto turns to her, his blush hidden.

Momo smiles up at him "Hey Naruto" Naruto smiles at the sound of his name coming out of her mouth "So how's teaching us kido goin?" he asks. Momo frowns, Naruto instantly regrets asking that question "Uh… Never mind don't answer that"

Momo smiles "I only frowned because I saw a bee. Teaching is okay. I'm glad that none of them where rude." Naruto nods "Same here. If they where rude I would beat them till they apologize!" he says while holding up his fist.

Naruto realizes what he just said and blushes "I-I mean…" Momo giggles "It's okay, I think it's cool that you'd stand up for me."

Naruto puts his fist down and smiles "I will always stand up for you…. If it makes you happy I mean…" he says, blushing even more and scratching the back of his head.

Momo blushes "It would make me happy." They stare into each others eyes and stay silent. After moments of staring passionately they break the stare and blush even more.

After those moments of passion, a few fast heart beats, and apparent crush they have for each other, the day goes on and they return home.

At nine at night, Momo goes out for a walk around. She finds herself in the woods, by Shino Academy. Naruto sits in a tree, looking at the beautiful moon.

Momo hums a tune and notices someone in the tree. She looks closer and see's familiar blond hair shining in the moon light. Momo smiles and goes to him.

Naruto looks at Momo and smiles '_She looks beautiful in the moonlight._' He thinks.

Momo smiles back at Naruto '_He looks so handsome in the light._' Naruto opens his blanket and Momo scoots closer to him. Naruto wraps his arm around her shoulder so they can stay warm.

His cheeks heat up as he feels and oncoming blush. Momo lays her head onto Naruto's shoulder and smiles dreamily. They sit there and stare at the moon in comfortable silence.

While Momo and Naruto stare at the moon, Sosuke Aizen enters the Soul Society from Hueco Mundo, his plan going into place.

He goes to see his lieutenant as finds her room vacant. He lifts an eyebrow and goes to his own room '_That's weird, I don't remember her going out for walks late at night… That's what Kuchiki does… Is she walking with Kuchiki? Why would she walk with Kuchiki… Unless… They're friends! Oh this wont do. That is not part of my plan._' Aizen thinks as he paces his room.

Two hours of hanging and talking about random topics, Naruto and Momo become to grow closer together. Emotionally and physically.

Momo lays her head on the crook of Naruto's neck, Naruto wraps his arms around her small waist and holds her close. Momo smiles and takes in his natural scent of outdoors and cinnamon.

Momo closes her eyes and falls asleep. Naruto notices Momo's calm breathing and looks at her. He smiles gently as she sleep.

He gently and carefully takes her back to her house, bridal style of course. Sosuke hears footsteps in Momo's room and goes to her. He see's a young man laying Momo into her bed as she sleeps peacefully.

Sosuke squints in the dark to see who the young guy is. Not recognizing him he asks "Who are you?" Naruto turns and stands protectively in front of Momo "Who wants to know?" he asks.

Sosuke enters the room "Sosuke Aizen, Captain of the fifth division." Naruto relaxes but doesn't let his guard down "Naruto Uzimaki. A student at Shino Academy."

Sosuke nods "Why are you here with Hinamori?" Naruto looks back at Momo's sleeping form, his blanket wrapped around her. He then looks back at Sosuke "We where hanging out and she fell asleep."

Sosuke stares Naruto down. Naruto never wavers. After moments of a stare down, Sosuke turns "Leave and go back to the academy." Naruto growls a bit and he follows Sosuke out of the room.

Naruto makes his way to his dorm inside of the Shino Academy. He lays down in his bed, not waking his dorm buddy, Ormiha Yoshima. He lays in bed with a big smiles '_I think I love her_' Was his last thought as he drifts off to unconsciousness.

_***= I've used in my other fanfiction. So he's like the usual OC I use.**_

_***3***_

_**Oh okay. I see how you readers are :P more than one thousand people read this Fanfic but none review? Not even a 'Good work, update soon?' because you guys make it seem like you don't care. **_

_**Oh screw it wait for the next chapter. Review you jerks :P oh and my only regular reviewer 9Kaguya99 I thank you. –DLW **_


	8. Chapter 8: Attack on Naruto's life!

Naruto wakes up to the noise of his roommate scrambling out of bed. He sits up and scratches his butt "Why're you scrambling so much Yoshima?" he asks the red head. The boy looks at Naruto, slightly frightened "Did you not get the hell butterfly?" he asks frightendly as he grabs some of his things.

Naruto shakes his head "Nuh. What it say?" Yoshima stops what he;s doing and looks at Naruto, fear well written in his eyes "THERE ARE HIGH CLASS HOLLOWS COMING OUR WAY! WE NEED TO EVACUATE NOW!" Naruto scratches his head "Is that all? I though some kind of zombie apocalypse happened or something. That's no big deal."

Yoshima gawks at Naruto's answer "WHAT? No big deal? It is a big deal Naruto! We need to get out of here now!" Yoshima puts his stuff into a small duffle bag and runs around to grab Naruto's stuff.

Naruto lifts an eyebrow "I'm going to take a shower…." He grabs some new clothes and lazily walks to the showers. Yoshima packs Naruto's stuff with lightning like speed.

Naruto walks to one of the lockers that hold his stuff and begins to undress. After a few moments of undressing, Naruto grabs his towel, soap and the small shampoo & conditioner bottles they give when you enter and goes to one of the pools.

He takes a deep breath, pinches his nose closed and jumps into the hot pool. Naruto goes to the surface and grinds his teeth, trying to ignore the scorching hot water. Once he gets used to the heat, he begins to swim around.

He goes back to his towel, soap and shampoo & conditioner bottles. He cleans himself and gets out of the bath. He shakes his head like a dog then wraps the white towel around his waist. He walks back to his locker and gets dressed into a dark blue shirt and some light grey sweat pants.

He puts his showering stuff into his locker and walks to the doorway. He spots some masking tape at the side and goes to it. He picks it up and undoes some of the tape. He goes to a mirror and looks at his grey sweat pants.

'_I have this strange urge to wrap this tape around my thigh…_' he smirks "It wouldn't hurt, right?" he nods and wraps the tape around his thigh '_Why does this seem so familiar?_'

"Naruto! You need to come grab your things so we can go! We're in danger!" Yoshima's yell breaks Naruto from his slight trance. Naruto rolls his eyes "I'm comin'! Calm your horses!" he replies as he puts his hands into the pockets of his sweat pants and walks to his roommate.

Yoshima throws the duffle bag at Naruto, who catches it with one hand. Yoshima runs past him "We gotta go-!" he is cut off by Naruto's swift movement. Naruto holds Yoshima by the back of his collar "Calm down, I don't feel any hollows coming. So let's relax until they force us to move."

Yoshima nods "R-Right…" Naruto lets the boy go and trots to his bed and jumps onto it. Yoshima sighs "I hate it when you're right Naruto" Yoshima whines. Naruto chuckles and covers his eyes with his arm.

Yoshima lays back onto his bed and slowly falls asleep. Naruto drifts off but suddenly sits up. "A hollow…" he says, almost in a whisper. He grabs his orange duffle bag and jumps off the bed "YOSHIMA! HOLLOW!" he yells at Yoshima's sleeping body.

Yoshima snores peacefully. Naruto growls "Crap. I forgot you're a heavy sleeper." Naruto grabs Yoshima's purple duffle bag and throws Yoshima over his shoulder.

Naruto nearly falls under Yoshima's weight "Holy- I didn't know someone this small could weigh so much!" Naruto feels the hollow getting closer and begins to use some of his spiritual pressure to help with his strength and speed.

_BOOM!_

Dust and Dirt block Naruto's vision '_Crap_' The giant snake like hollow hisses as Naruto gets into view. Naruto groans and drops everything. He looks around for something to fight with. Finding nothing, he frowns "Seems like I'll need to use Kido and Hoho"

The snake hollow lunges at Naruto. Naruto jumps upwards, a few feet above the hollow as it strikes and hits the wall. Naruto pulls his left leg back and extends his right. He brings down his leg, hitting the snake on its masked head.

The snakes head hits the ground hard, creating a small crater the size of its head. Naruto lands on the snakes head and jumps off as he heads towards the showers. The snake lifts its head and shakes it. The snake then follows Naruto's strong spiritual pressure and finds him standing on top of the steaming pool.

The snake stupidly strikes at Naruto, only to get its head burned by hot water. Naruto smiles as he soars through the air above the snakes hissing body "I didn't know I could do that with my spiritual pressure! Sweet! I should teach Momo how to do that!" he says as he sits on the bench, waiting to see if the snake will disintegrate.

The snake lifts his head and shakes the water off. Naruto frowns. The blond stands and holds his palms out "Hado number thirty-one! Shakkaho!" Naruto yells, making a red blast of power fly from his hands and into the head of the hollow.

Once the shakkaho ball hits the snake, he says another kido spell "Bakudo number twenty-one Sekienton!"

_Boom!_

A blast of red smoke fills the room. Naruto takes his chance and exits the bathroom as he feels the shinigami coming. The snake ignores the smoke and strikes everything blindly. The snake then gets the familiar feel of Naruto's spiritual pressure and attacks.

This time, the snake caught Naruto off guard. The hollow chomps onto Naruto from his right side. "ARGG!" Naruto yells in pain. The snake throws him up and opens his mouth so he can eat the rest of him.

Naruto turns his body "B-Bakudo n-number one! SAI!" The snake freezes and falls onto the floor, completely bound. But the bound only lasts a few seconds. Naruto curses under his breath as he hits the ground.

Naruto barely hangs onto consciousness. The last thing the poor boy see's is the hollow striking once more. The last thing he hears is "SNAP! Tobiume!"

_**Okay mutha fuckas! Review or these chapters will get shorter because my inspiration runs on your reviews! So guess what? Review!**_


	9. Chapter 9: Moving in

The fireball hits the snakes head, hitting him in his yellow eyes. It's green and blue body flies across the room. Momo takes this chance and goes to Naruto.

She checks if he's still alive, which he is, and sighs in relief. "Hanataro! Come in here!" she demands. Hanataro races in and prepares himself to heal Naruto. Momo hears the snakes hiss and goes into the other room. Yoshima lies right beneath the snakes' jaw, who is handing on a door.

Momo jumps into the air and goes towards the hollow. With one swift movement with her sword, the hollow is defeated. Momo lands and puts her sword away as she watches the snake hiss and disintegrate.

Momo taps Yoshima's head, waking him up. Yoshima sits up and yawns "What a great sleep." He says. He notices someone besides him. His eyes widen "A soul reaper? Wha-What are you doing here? " he asks frightened "There was a hollow that attacked. Naruto tried his hardest to protect you."

Yoshima jumps to his feet "Where is Naruto?" he exclaims as he looks around. Momo stands "Come with me." She orders. Yoshima nods and follows her into the other room. He gasps when he see's Naruto's limp body covered in blood "He dead?"

Momo shakes her head "No. Just seriously injured" Momo begins to feel bad "If only I was here a few minuets earlier!" she says, blaming herself. Yoshima shakes his head "Oh no no! If only I could wake up! But it seems like he will be okay! If you didn't even show he'd be dead! Don't blame yourself miss soul reaper!"

Momo smiles weakly "Y-yeah… Thanks" she says, patting his head. Naruto coughs as Hanataro finishes healing him. Momo and Yoshima go to him. Naruto looks at Momo "H-Hey…" he says shakily "H-How's it going?" He asks as he shakily stands. Momo jumps into his arms "Oh Naruto you scared me half to death!" she says as she hugs him tightly. Naruto looks down at her in surprise "Oh! Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!"

Momo looks up at his face and smiles "I-Its okay. As long as you are alive and well" Naruto chuckles "I am." Yoshima and Hanataro lift their eyebrows at the scene. "It seems like something is going on between them" Yoshima whispers to Hanataro, Hanataro nods "It seems…."

More soul reapers go to the dorm and help clean things up. Naruto and Momo end their hug. Momo looks around "Seems like your room is ruined. My bad" she cringes a bit. Naruto chuckles "It's fine. I didn't like it that much anyways, too much blue"

They both laugh, one of the soul reapers go to them "Lieutenant Hinamori, we are sorry but this side of the dorm will take three days to rebuild." Mom slightly frowns "Oh I see…" "There is one room available in squad four. But it only has one bed. Which one of you wants the room?" Hanataro chimes in.

Yoshima raises his hand "I do! I'll take it!" Hanataro nods "Okay, come with me. Lieutenant, please find a room for the other boy." Momo nods and Hanataro leaves with Yoshima

Naruto puts his arm around Momo's shoulders "Looks like we're roommates again" he says with a huge grin. Mom smiles too "No more lonely nights" she says softly, making Naruto blush.

Naruto grabs his duffle bag and hides his blush "Y-Yeah!" Momo smiles "Race?" Naruto smirks "You're on!" They disappear in flash step as they head towards squad five.

Sosuke Aizen files some paperwork. '_Where is my troublesome lieutenant?_' he asks himself, a bit angry at Momo. '_She is supposed to be doing this! Not me!_'

Sosuke feels Momo's spiritual pressure and stands "Finally." He exits the room and puts on a 'gentle' smile. He spots his lieutenant and heads towards her "Momo" he says, making her turn. Momo smiles "Sorry I'm late captain but I had to handle something at the Shino Academy"

Sosuke slightly frowns "Like what?" Naruto jumps off the roof "A hollow that attacked my dorm!" Sosuke frowns completely "How sad." He says with a bit of sarcasm in his voice, Only Naruto catches the sarcasm. Momo nods "Yeah, I know. But now me and Naruto are going to be roommates" she says with a bright smile.

Sosuke smiles "Oh Momo… Such a generous person" he says, making Momo blush slightly. Naruto notices that Sosuke forced himself to say generous and lifts an eyebrow '_I don't like this guy…. Something about him is not right…_'

A hell butterfly flies to Sosuke. Sosuke holds out his finger and hides his smirk with a concerned face "I have to go to a captains meeting. It's urgent so I will be on my way. Oh and while I'm gone please finish the paperwork for me. And get your little friend there to help you." Momo bows "Yes captain"

Naruto growls "I will never do paperwork! Never!" Momo turns to him "Okay, I'll do it all and you can get yourself situated in my room." Naruto looks away "No… I'll help." Sosuke lifts an eyebrow '_Wow…_' he turns and walks away "I'm going now… Bye…" he disappears in flash step.

Momo enters the office, followed by Naruto. Momo hums as she sits in her desk, paperwork half her size sits on her desk. Naruto nearly faints "This is how much work you have to do every day?" Momo grabs a paper and does what she normally does "Yup.."

Naruto grabs Sosuke's chair and drags it to Momo's desk. Momo gasps "That's Captain Aizens chair!" Naruto nods "I know so?" Momo fidgets "He'll get mad…" Naruto sits "If he gets mad I'll deal with him." Naruto says with a small snarl. Momo lifts an eyebrow "I take it you don't like him…"

Naruto grabs some papers and a pen "No. I don't" Momo pouts "Why not? He's the kindest, sweetest, gentlest man I know" she says in a dreamy voice as she thinks about Sosuke. Naruto feels a tinge of jealousy towards Sosuke '_Why do I feel so angry that Momo thinks this way about him?_' Naruto looks at the paper "Wait…. How do I do this?" Momo smiles "It's quite easy, just sign my name where it says signature." Naruto looks at Momo's signature "Don't you have to read them?" Momo laughs "They're usually bills from squad four and squad ten." "Ahh" Naruto says, still not getting it.

Naruto writes Momo's name in cursive on the paper. Momo looks at it "Ahh! It's so pretty!" Naruto smiles "Thanks."

At the captains meeting…..

"We have news that one of our shinigami has been in the world of the living far too long." Ukitake frowns "Who is it so-taicho?" Genryuusai opens his eyes, but slightly "Rukia Kuchiki"

_**Now ya get where the timeline is? I'm sorry for the confusion in chapters two and three. I rewritten two and is on my way on rewriting that too. So be good people and review.**_


	10. Chapter 10: Meetings and Battles

Ukitake Jushiro's eyes widened in shock "What?" Genryuusai nods "Rukia Kuchiki has been in the world of the living far too long, she needs to return to the soul society for her punishment." Genryuusai demands. Ukitake nods solemnly as he bows his head.

"Squad sic captain Byakuya Kuchiki." Genryuusai says, getting Byakuya's attention "Head captain?" he asks. Yamamoto looks at the noble captain "You and your new lieutenant, Renji Abarai, will go and bring back Rukia Kuchiki." He states. Byakuya nods, hiding his surprise.

Yamamoto then looks at all of his captains "Meeting dismissed" he says as he bang his can three times on the wooden floor, stating that the meeting is officially over. The squad captains slowly shuffle out of the meeting room and go to continue on with their normal day, all except Kuchiki Byakuya of course.

Byakuya walks to his squad, thinking of reasons why Rukia would do such a thing. He enters his office and spots his lieutenant slacking off. Renji snores as he lays stretched out on the office couch. Byakuya's eyebrow twitches in annoyance and anger '_Why did I get __**this**__ lieutenant?_' he asks himself.

Byakuya walks by Renji's head, smacking his forehead as he does. Renji instantly sits up "ORIGINI!" he yells. Renji then feels pain on his forehead "Ouch! Why'd you do that captain?" he asks as he rubs his forehead.

Byakuya heads to hi captains bedroom "Go and prepare. We are going to the world of the living to fetch Kuchiki Rukia" he exits the room as Renji stands there, completely shocked and speechless. All he could utter out was a 'Yes captain' before he flash stepped to his room in the squad six barracks.

Naruto groans as he flexes his hand "My hand… I can't feel mu hand…" Momo giggles and takes some of the finished stack of paperwork "It'll get better in a few minuets. Do you mind helping me deliver these?" she asks motioning towards the stack of paperwork. Naruto looks up from his hand to look at the stack of paper "Uh… Sure. But you lead the way because my direction is way off here."

Momo smiles "It is build like a maze." Naruto grabs a majority of the tall stack "A maze that has some kind of man bull in the middle of it" he jokes. Momo laughs as they exit the small office. Sosuke turns the corner and sees that his lieutenant and the academy student leaving the office with paperwork. He lifts an eyebrow but shrugs it off. '_Great. Gin delivered the message to Central fort- six. My plan is working out perfectly. Now all we need to do is execute Rukia Kuchiki then I'll have the Hogyoku in my hands_' he grins deceivingly.

Meanwhile in Konoha- I know I shouldn't involve Konoha, but I must because I have some kind of plan for it, so deal with it-

Orochimaru sits in an oak tree out side of Konoha. His snake-like eyes look for any signs of dismay or a fight. Funding none, he frowns "That Uchiha, so useless." He sighs "What did you say?" a familiar voice says behind Orochimaru. Orochimaru turns and dodges an explosive Kunai "Oh you heard me Sasuke? My bad."

Sasuke growls "Basterd! How dare you say that about me! I am not useless like Karin!" Orochimaru flips his long hair "I doubt that Sasuke, you both are practically the same to me." Sasuke puts his hand on the hilt of his sword "Say that again you basterd." He growls. Orochimaru grins "The famous Uchiha Sasuke is useless. I don't know why I taken you in and trained you for the destruction of Konoha. But I guess you turned out useless like the others. I always end up doing that dirty work."

Sasuke slides his sword out of its sheath and points it at Orochimaru "You will die here Orochimaru" he growls. He does a couple of hand signs "Chidori!" he says as a ball of lightning builds and spins in his hand. Orochimaru smirks as Sasuke runs towards him, Chidori shining brightly.

Sasuke pulls his arm back so that when he attacks, his attack will be stronger. Orochimaru opens his mouth and lets one of his snakes exit. The snake flies towards Sasuke, mouth open and fangs ready to pierce flesh.

_**Yeah, short chapter but I'm having some writers block for all of my stories. And I'm getting stressed about it because I get bored when I don't write! UGH! But forgive me if I take too long to update. Reviews are needed**_


	11. Chapter 11: Bad News

Byakuya and Renji enter the world of the living. Renji uses his sunglasses to find Rukia. "Got her." He says as he zooms in on the petite girl. Rukia laughs with a group of humans on the roof of Karakura High.

Byakuya and Renji hover a few hundred feet above the school. Rukia feels the faint spiritual pressure of her brother and old childhood friend.

Later that night…..

Rukia runs through the streets of Karakura. Her baby blue dress flies behind her '_They're here… I must get away… Hide Ichigo!_' she thinks in her head. "Found you~!" a familiar voice sings. Rukia looks up at a light post and see's the familiar red hair. "Renji…" "You disappoint me" the voice of her brother says from the side. Rukia turns her head and spots her brother standing on a brick wall that is built like a fence.

"Brother…." She says in a whisper. Renji jumps from the lamp post "Will you come willingly or forcefully?"

Soul Society…..

Naruto snores lightly as he sleeps in the futon next to Momo's bed. Momo sleeps soundly and peacefully. The door to the room slowly slides open. A figure enters the room. Sosuke looks around and spots the Shino Academy student on the futon next to Momo's bed. Naruto lays sprawled out on the bed, the blanket wrapped around one of his legs. His shirt is up, revealing his toned stomach.

Aizen lifts an eyebrow at the boy. He then looks at his lieutenant. Momo sleeps under the blanket in one of her sleeping kimonos. Momo sleeps elegantly and sophisticatedly.

Sosuke sighs '_Two different personalities. They shouldn't go together. My plan mustn't be rushed, but if their relationship does, then so will my plans. Stupid boy… If only he didn't show up. I'll kill him later…_' Sosuke then turns and exits the room.

The next day….

Byakuya Kuchiki and Renji Abarai stand at the end of the two rows of captains. Rukia stands in between them. Yamamoto looks Rukia over disapprovingly "Rukia Kuchiki. Your punishment is being talked over in Central forty-six" He says sternly.

Rukia bows her head in shame "Yes head-captain" she says in a sad tone. Ukitake looks at the floor, utterly disappointed at Rukia's actions. Byakuya looks away from Rukia, feeling humiliation and shame of the Kuchiki clan on his shoulders.

Renji sighs '_This idiot…._' He thinks of the woman next to him.

" Guards, take her to one of the prison cells in squad six." He demands.

_Thump! Thump! Thump!_

Yamamoto's cane sings, signifying that the meeting is over . The guards takes Rukia to one of the prison cells as the captains and the single lieutenant leave the room.

Sosuke smirks slightly as he leaves, Gin's usual smirk widens a bit "Can't wait" he mumbles to Sosuke. Sosuke nods in agreement "Can't wait to get out of this hell hole and watch it shatter…"

Momo wakes and sits up. She stretches a bit and yawns. She climbs out of bed and heads for a shower, not seeing the empty futon next to her bed. Momo enters the bathroom and hears the shower, she tilts her head '_Who's in the shower?_'

Momo squints as she tries to figure out who the figure in the steam is. Seeing the form of a man, Momo instantly blushes and scrambles out of the bathroom and back into her bed. She hides under the covers, the memory of Naruto's bare upper body flashing through her mind.

Naruto washes his hair '_Did I hear something earlier?_' he wonders '_Nah, must've been my imagination_' he thinks as he shrugs and continues to rinse his messy blond locks. Little does he know, someone saw his bare, wet, upper torso. Lucky for both of them, his lower half was covered with heavy steam.

Sosuke knocks on Momo's door. Momo jumps out of bed and opens the door "Yes captain?" she asks, blush still on her face, but just a little. Sosuke tilts his head and touches her forehead "Are you feverish?" he asks in fake concern. Momo blushes deeper "N-No captain." She answers, his touch sending chills down her spine. Sosuke removes his hand "Good. I was a bit worried there."

Momo smiles "No, everything is fine and dandy." Sosuke smiles a fake smile, then frowns "I have some bad news Momo…" he says. Momo frowns too "What is it Captain Aizen?" she asks concerned.

"Rukia Kuchiki has been taken into custody." Momo tilts her head "What? Why?" she asks, concerned for one of her friends. Sosuke runs a hand through his wavy locks "She has given her powers to a human being. That human being is possibly dead right now." Momo gasps "Oh no…" Sosuke nods "I know, devastating…" Naruto dries his hair with a towel. He is about to turn the corner but he stops when he hears that voice of Sosuke Aizen, his arch enemy.

"What is Rukia's punishment?" Momo asks a bit of afraid. "We have no idea, Central Forty-six is still deciding. She is being held in Sixth squads barracks." He says reassuringly, or at least he tries to sound. Momo sighs "The poor girl." Sosuke turns "I'll be leaving now. If you aren't feeling ill then I would love to see you in the office in about an hour."

Momo nods as Sosuke walks away. Momo closes the door and sighs once more. Naruto enters the room and sees Momo's depressed face. He frowns "What's wrong?" he asks concerned.

Momo looks up and puts on a fake smile "Nothing!" she says. Naruto lets the towel hang off his head and onto his shoulders. He walks to her, dressed in grey sweat pants and a red shirt. He pulls her into a hug "How close is she to you?" he asks, Momo's eyes widen "You heard?" she asks sadly.

Naruto nods "Yeah. It's okay to be sad. Maybe you can go see her while I do some of your paperwork" he suggests. Momo laughs "Thanks Naruto. I think I'll take you up on that offer" she smiles. Naruto smirks "Great. I made you smile" then the thought hits him '_Ahh crap. I have to be in the same room with _HIM' he mentally groans.

Naruto releases Momo and she goes off to shower. Naruto sighs and drags his feet as he heads to the office to do some paperwork. After her shower she heads to squad six. Momo walks around the squad and finds Renji. She runs to him "Hey Renji!" Renji turns "Oh hey Momo, how's it going?"

"Bad. Can I see Rukia?" she asks. Renji frowns "Yeah sure. I'm supposed to check on her to see if she had eaten. This morning she refused to eat, so maybe you can help." Momo smiles slightly "Alright"

Renji leads the way to the prison cells. They arrive at Rukia's cell after many rows of empty cells. Rukia stares at the wall. Renji sighs "Did you eat anything Rukia?" he asks. Rukia just stares at the wall "Rukiaaaaaa! You know you have to eat!" Renji complains. Rukia just ignores Renji's whines. Momo sighs "Rukia. You should eat at least one thing." Rukia turns to Momo "Momo…." Momo grabs a piece of bread and holds it out to the imprisoned woman. Rukia takes the bread and takes a bite out of it. Momo smiles "Good. Eat the whole thing, Renji will inform me when if you eat or don't eat. So please eat."

Rukia nods and then turns back and continues to stare at the wall as she chews on the piece of bread.

Momo waves goodbye to Renji "Bye Rukia" Momo says as she leaves, Rukia just nods. Momo sighs as she exits squad six '_The poor girl_'

_**Review **_


	12. Chapter 12: Enter Ichigo Kurosaki

_BOOM!_

Naruto jumps up out of bed. The tremor shakes the new dorm that was built five days ago. Naruto looks out the window and see's a giant ball break and yellow beams of light scatter.

One beam flies towards Naruto "Ahh!" he yells as he jumps to the side as the beam breaks the window. Glass flies everywhere as the beam also flies through the door. Naruto stands and walks to the door. He see's an orange haired teen lying on the ground. The teen groans as he gets up, he swings a large sword onto his back. The teen turns to Naruto.

"Who are you?" Naruto asks. The teen looks at Naruto "Who wants to know?" he asks challengingly. Naruto pats his clothes down "I'm Naruto Uzimaki. Future so-taicho, You?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Ahh. Okay. Whatcha doing here" Naruto asks curiously. Ichigo looks around "I'm going to save Rukia Kuchiki." Naruto frowns "Who?" Ichigo's scowl deepens "The one who is going to be executed" Ichigo explains. Naruto then remembers what had happened five days ago.

_The new door to Naruto's new dorm shakes from the repeated knocking. Naruto opens the door only to be tackled by a weeping Momo. Naruto falls backwards and stares at the weeping girl "What's wrong Momo?" he asks concerned_

"_They… they…" Momo stutters out in a whisper. Naruto lifts Momo's crying face up with a gentle finger "What is it Momo?" he asks gently. Momo sniffles "They… they're going to execute Rukia!" Momo cries out. Tears fall out of her eyes and onto Naruto's green t-shirt. Naruto helps Momo up as he too stands._

_He leads her to his bed. She sits down. Naruto squats in front of her and wipes her stray tears. Momo sighs "Will she die Naruto?" she asks sadly. Naruto, not knowing the answer, stays quiet. Momo looks into Naruto's beautiful sky blue eyes. Naruto presses his forehead against hers "I don't know Momo." He admits sadly "But I surely do hope that she doesn't. And if I can I would save her just for you." He says as he holds her soft hand in his._

_Momo nods "Me too. I want to save her so badly but… I can't…. I'm not strong enough." Momo sighs. Naruto pulls his head away from hers and sits next to her "I hope they come to their senses." Naruto says as he wraps an arm around her shoulders and pull her into a hug. Momo nods and hugs him back "Do you mind if I…. s-spend the night here?" she asks shyly._

_Naruto shakes his head and smiles at the lovely woman next to him "I don't mind." He grabs her by her waist and drags her to the other end of the bed, where his pillow is. Momo squeals in surprise. Naruto lies down with her in his arms. Momo snuggles in between the crook of his neck and takes in his intoxicating scent._

_Naruto holds her close, his arms wrapped around her waist. They both fell asleep soon after that._

Naruto blushes at the memory. Ichigo lifts an eyebrow "What's up with you?" Naruto waves it off "Nothing. Can I join you?" Ichigo thinks "Why?" he asks cautiously. Naruto scratches the back of his head "Because…. I told someone that if I had the power to save her I would…" Ichigo sighs as he feels himself give in "Fine."

"Great! Wait… what do you plan to do?" Naruto asks curiously. Ichigo turns "I'm going to turn the Seireitei upside down to find her."

Ichigo blocks Naruto's sudden kick with his arms "What are you doing?" Ichigo yells in surprise. Naruto glares at the young teen "If you hurt her I swear I will kill you" he growls as he adds pressure to his leg which is trying to break through Ichigo's arms.

"Hurt who?" Ichigo asks as he struggles to keep his arms up from the pressure of Naruto's leg. "Momo" Naruto says as he back flips off of Ichigo's arms and lands on his two feet. "Why? Who is she?" Ichigo asks as he puts his arms down.

"She's important to me…" Naruto mutters as he turns his blushing face to the side. Ichigo smirks "I see…" Naruto then puts his arms behind his head lazily "So when are we leaving?" Ichigo shrugs "Right now I guess.. Hope you can keep up" Ichigo says as he runs and jumps out the window he had previously crashed into. Naruto grins as he follows after the teen into the Seireitei.

In the Seireitei…

Everything was a horrible mess. Shinigami scattered everywhere as they rush to either find the ryoka or hide from them. Momo sighs as she tries to calm her frightened squad. Captain Sosuke Aizen has been in a captains meeting for awhile.

Sosuke walks to his squad, smirking at the chaos that the ryoka are causing '_This is great. My plan is working so well. Soon I will break away from this place and claim my place as the king of souls_'

_**Review :D**_

_**Oh! And if you like my story you would love my friends 9Kaguya99's stories ^-^ and if you like my other stories you should read RukiasRenji's stories :]**_

_**Also, the 50th reviewr will get a one-shot or a chapter story they would like. So either Innox me or review what you want number 50th :]**_


	13. Chapter 13: Battles

Ichigo and Naruto run around in the Seireitei, so far they haven't had any trouble. Ichigo looks around the long walls of some squad. Naruto looks around, trying to figure out which squad it belongs to.

"Hey! Ichigo!" they hear from behind them. They duo stops and turn and spot a man dressed in a weird green outfit. "Ganju" Ichigo says as the man catches up to them. Ganju looks at Naruto "Who's the kid?" Ichigo looks at Naruto "I found him in some kind of dorm house a few miles back."

Ganju lifts an eyebrow "Dorm house? You mean Shino Academy's dormitory?" Naruto nods. Ganju backs away from Naruto and takes out one of his firework bombs "A shinigami!" "Ah, ah ahh!" Naruto says as he shakes his finger like he was scolding a child "A Shinigami in training! I have two more months till I get out. Heh heh heh."

Ganju looks at Ichigo "You got a shinigami in training to accompany you? Why? How!" he questions. Ichigo scratches the inside of his ear "He promised someone that he was gunna save Rukia. He seems like the kind that keeps his promise."Naruto beams proudly. Ganju sighs "Fine, lets keep going."

Ichigo nods and they take off on their journey to find Rukia Kuchiki's holding cell. Naruto sighs '_I hope you're safe and sound Momo_'

Ichigo and the group run into a bald soul reaper and another soul reaper with a bob like hair cut. The bald man grins widely. Naruto's eyes widen as he remembers the soul reapers names' "Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa. Now I know what squad we're in…" Ikkaku spots Naruto "Hey! What are you doing with them? Did they kidnap you?" he questions very loudly.

Naruto stands in front of the group "I had to go with them. I made a promise to Momo that I will save Rukia. Either you move out of our way or we will fight." Naruto says strongly. Yumichika sighs "Naruto, your beauty just shimmered down a bunch, how disappointing." Ikkaku takes his Zanpakuto out "Seems like we'll have to fight. But I want the strongest one."

Ikkaku looks at Ichigo "You and me, one on one." Yumichika glares at Naruto "I don't want to fight you, you disgust me. Traitor." Naruto ignores the taunts "I don't care. This is what I chose and I will keep moving forward."

Yumichika rolls his eyes and takes out his Zanpakuto and points it at Ganju "You and me Ugly" he says in a careless tone. Ganju smirks "Fine by me, lets go." They both disappear, leaving Naruto standing alone as Ichigo and Ikkaku fight.

Naruto sighs deeply "I hate betraying friends." He jumps up as a spirit blast from either Ichigo or Ikkaku flies by. He sits on a roof and waits for the battles to end.

_**Check out my poll**_

_**Review**_


	14. Chapter 14: Naruto's Zanpakuto

Naruto jumps off the roof he was sitting on. He lands a few feet away from the battle. He watches the wall crumble as Ikkaku stumbles away. Naruto gets bored of watching so he decides to look for Momo to see how she is "I'll be back" Naruto calls to Ichigo. Ichigo continues to battle Ikkaku, the sound of swords clashing blocks Naruto's words.

Naruto shrugs and flash steps away from the battle field. He stands on the roof of a building, overlooking the fights. Little did he know, there was a lieutenant who was resting on that same exact roof.

Naruto mumbles to himself as he looks for squad five. Tetsuzaemon Iba sits up and looks behind him "Hey kid. Are you Ryoka?" Naruto freezes and turns slightly "Well…."

"Hey! Where'd ya go Naruto?" Ichigo yells as he looks around while Ikkaku regains his footing. Naruto looks at Ichigo "I'm over here!" Naruto yells as he waves. Naruto then face palms.

Iba takes out his sword and points it at Naruto "Seems like we'll be fighting Naruto." He says as he gets into a fighting stance. Naruto gulps "Uh-oh!"

_BOOM!_

Naruto dodges Iba's sword as it swings down and breaks a part of the roof he was previously standing on. Iba pulls his sword out of the roof and swings towards Naruto's head with lightning speed. Naruto ducks quickly and swings his foot, kicking Iba's legs, making him fall.

Naruto huffs as he thinks of a way to get out of the situation. Iba quickly stands and slashes at Naruto's chest, drawing blood. Naruto yelps in pain as blood stains his green t-shirt. Iba smirks '_Seems like I got the upper hand_' Iba raises his sword up above his head and swings it down, getting Naruto in his shoulder. Naruto yells out in pain as blood splatters the roof.

Iba pulls his sword out of Naruto's shoulder, making more blood splatter and seep from the wound. Naruto falls to his knees, yellow and red spots cloud his vision. Iba kicks Naruto's injures shoulder, making Naruto fall onto his back. Naruto can feel himself slipping away, ever so slowly. Then the time stopped. Naruto feels the pain of his wounds slip away as he see's Iba, frozen. Naruto sits up, wondering what the hell is going on.

'**Do you hear me Naruto?**' a voice booms, startling the poor boy. Naruto looks around feverishly as he searches for which direction the voice came from. '**I take it you can here me now Naruto. I want you to do something for me**'

"Who are you?" Naruto yells at the voice, hoping he'd find out. The voice chuckles '**Foolish boy! I've been telling you my name for a few months now but you haven't heard me. You should know my name by now boy.**'

Naruto clutches his head as words are screamed in his mind.

In the actual world…

Iba puts his sword away and turns his back on Naruto. Orange spiritual pressure surrounds Naruto's body. Naruto's eyes shoot open "Kitsune-shin!" Naruto yells. A blast of spirit energy blows Iba a few feet away from their little battle field. Naruto stands up, a Zanpakuto in his hand. The sword is shaped like a Shiriken. The guard is black and gold and the hilt is shaped like a fox head with orange dimaons for the foxes eyes.

He holds his orange sheath in one hand. Naruto looks at his Zanpakuto with awe. Iba climbs out of the rubble of the wall he crashed into. Iba growls as he looks at the boys Zanpakuto '_Very powerful. And he just got it?_'

Naruto crouches very lowly as he prepares his attack, Wind circles around him as he build up his spiritual pressure. Iba feels a tinge of fear run through his body. "Prepare yourself." Naruto growls as he feels his spiritual pressure reaching the point he wants it to be.

Iba releases his shikai and aims his oddly shaped Zanpakuto at Naruto "Let's go."

Naruto leaps quickly and clashes swords with Iba. Their spiritual pressure becoming unsteady as they try to push each other back

_**Review**_

_**I fixed the shape of his Zanpakuto. I don't think lightning bolt fits him... Ya know?**_

**_Excuse any mispelling or bad grammer or whatever not :p_**


	15. Chapter 15: Three Shikais

_**Oh geez. I'm sorry readers! I've done it again… I've made things confusing…. Let me explain…**_

_**Naruto's Zanpakuto, Kitsune-shin, when I said it was shaped like a shuriken I meant that it is indeed in its shikai form. Think of it like those giant shuriken's they use in the Naruto series okay? He is holding the hilt while the giant star is floating above the hilt. So sorry If I made it confusing! **_

_**This chapter will be longer, I'll make sure of it. And if I reach sixty-five reviews then I'll make the chapters reach about/past 3,000 words. Mkaii? **_

_**Enjoy.**_

Iba and Naruto fly away from each other, their spiritual pressure spiking as they collide. Naruto grabs his floating shuriken. He jumps high in the air and spins.

After two spins, Naruto releases the giant shuriken. It zips towards Iba. Iba blocks it with his own Zanpakuto.

Naruto then looks at his hilt, for some reason it seems sharp. Naruto touches it and feels a blade. "_**Naruto. You have three forms of shikai. The first is Slice, Kitsune-shin. The second is-**_"

"Blow away… Kitsune-shin!" Wind blows harshly, some encircle the invisible blade on Naruto's hilt. The one huge shuriken turns into many shurikens.

Iba's eyes widen "What…" he says in pure shock. Naruto grins "Dance of the shuriken…" he mumbles.

The shurikens that surround Iba all begin to spin. They then orbit around him, soon all of the millions of shuriken make a ball around Iba. Iba knows what'll happen next "Crap…"

-_**I'ma borrow something from Gaara-DLW**_-

"SHURIKEN COFFIN!" Naruto yells. Soon the millions of shuriken close in on their prey. Blood flies everywhere. The mini shurikens disappear and a giant shuriken appears in Naruto's hand.

Iba huffs as blood spills from his wounds. "I won't go down that easily" Iba says as he lifts his Zanpakuto "Graaahh!" he yells as he puts lots of spiritual pressure into his Zanpakuto, making it glows a bright red.

Naruto can feel that he won't make out of the attack without a serious injury. Naruto grabs his Zanpakuto's hilt with both hands. He raises his Zanpakuto above his head then brings it down, stabbing it guard deep into the ground.

The whole building shakes. Iba stops charging his spiritual pressure as he feels the building shake "What the-?"

The building crumbles underneath Iba, making him fall through the roof. The entire building crashes down, rubble buries Iba's unconscious body as Naruto hovers over the fairly large gathering of boulders and rocks that was once a building.

Naruto's Zanpakuto goes back to Katana form, his sheath turns black as Naruto slips in his Zanpakuto.

Naruto smiles proudly at his Zanpakuto. Then he realizes that he needs a place to put it. Naruto mumbles unintelligent words as he slowly floats down from the spot that he was currently in.

"Naruto!" Ichigo's voice calls from afar. Naruto turns and see's Ichigo heading his way, his injuries seemed to be covered in some sort of paste.

"Did you defeat Ikkaku?" Naruto asks Ichigo as he approaches. Ichigo nods "I did. Did you… Whoa…" Ichigo looks at the rubble Naruto had created. Naruto scratches the back of his head as he laughs nervously "Heh heh, my opponent is in there"

Ichigo stares wide eyed at the rubble "Damn… That's amazing. Oh hey you got a Zanpakuto." Ichigo says as he looks at Naruto's Zanpakuto. Naruto nods "I got it during my-" Naruto coughs up blood. He then falls to his knees.

"Naruto!" was the last word Naruto heard as the world faded to blackness.

With Momo…In the lieutenant meeting… hours after Ichigo's battle with Ikkaku….

Momo sits on the floor, waiting for the other lieutenants. Renji enters the room, something on his mind bugs him.

"Hey Renji" Momo says to one of her closest friends. Renji snaps out of his train of though and waves his hello.

"Have you heard from Captain Aizen?" Momo asks, switching their conversation to one of a more serious one. Memories of a few moments ago, when he had spoken to the said man flashed by Renji's mind. Not wanting to tell her about Aizens strange behavior, Renji denies it.

"Oh, well I haven't seen him all morning… Do you think something is wrong with him?" Momo asks, sounding a bit panicked. "He's fine, I assure you. He is after all, your captain" Renji says, calming the young lieutenant. Momo smiles up at her friend "You're right. What was I thinking?"

Soon the lieutenants filed in and the meeting is soon to begin. Momo can't help but feel like something bad is going to happen. Her thoughts are broken when she notices Renji was missing. Momo looks at the opened door behind herself "Renji….?"

With Renji….

"That basterd! How dare he come here. I'll show him!" Renji then spots the familiar orange hair. But what catches his eyes is blond. "N-Naruto?"

While Renji was at the Lieutenant's meeting…

Naruto's eyes open. It seems like Ichigo had found a lot of that paste. Naruto sits up slowly, pain shooting through his body, but only momentarily. "Where did you get this paste?" Naruto asks as he touches the paste that covers the wound that Iba inflicted on his chest.

"I dunno. I found some kind of sack there was on the ground by Ikkaku, I opened it and there was some of that paste stuff. So now you're okay. And so is Ganju" Ichigo says as he holds the brown sack he was talking about.

Naruto then looks at Ganju, who is resting on the floor. But a new face stood out. A shy looking boy sat with his back to the wall and his head down. A small snore escapes the boys' lips.

"What did I miss?" Naruto asks as he see's that the boy is a shinigami. Ichigo looks at Hanataro also "Oh yeah, we brought this guy with us" Ichigo says, pointing his thumb to Hanataro.

"Seems like it. Is he a hostage or did he come willingly?" Naruto asks as he puts on his ripped shirt. "He was a fake hostage at first, then he decided to come willingly. So now we have a healer." Ichigo says, leaning his back on the wall.

Naruto notices that the lighting is dim. He looks around "Where are we?"

"We're in the underground tunnels." Hanataro says, looking out at the sewer water. "Ohhh… It's stinks a bunch, don'tcha think?" Naruto says, waving a hand under his nose to emphasize the fact that it does smell.

"Well we had no choice but to hide here" Ichigo says, apparently annoyed. Naruto frowns "Can we get out of here?" Ganju says as he sits up "The stench is messing with my sleep." He mumbles.

"Yeah, can we Hanataro?" Ichigo asks the shy boy. Hanataro closes his eyes for a moment "Yeah, seems like no one is around."

"Sweet! Where is the nearest exit?" Ichigo asks as he gets to his feet. "Above me" Naruto says as he looks up. No one noticed that he had moved. Ichigo rushes up the ladder "Awesome!" he moves a stone squad and climbs out followed by the rest of the gang.

Ichigo takes in a big breath of the outside air "Oh it smells so good" he says in a dream like state. Ganju smirks "You got that right." Hanataro timidly looks around "Seems like we're in-"

"I love this!" Naruto says, jumping out from the hole, interrupting Hanataro.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" a voice says. Ichigo frowns. He knows who the voice belongs to.

Ichigo grabs the hilt of his giant sword as Naruto pushes the stone back into place. Naruto then recognizes the guy who is coming down the stairs "Renji…" Naruto says, remembering him from the small party they had.

"Seems like you've gotten Hanataro. Oh, and the traitor. Sup Naruto" Renji says as he walks down the long flight of stairs. "I don't mean to be a traitor, but I'm doing this for the sake of one person" Naruto says as he grabs his Zanpakuto's hilt.

"Seems like you've gotten your Zanpakuto. How long has it been? Almost a year? You develop fast." Renji compliments as he takes the last three steps off the stone stair case.

"I try my hardest." Naruto growls out. Ichigo points a wrapped Zangetsu at Renji "you and I still have some things to settle."

Renji crosses his arms "Ahh yeah. I had forgotten. Well Naruto I did you farewell. Ichigo, shall we take this else where?" Renji asks as he too unsheathes his Zabimaru.

"Let's do this" Ichigo growls out. The two powerful shinigami point their swords at each other. "Naruto, Ganju, Hanataro. Go on without me. Go find Rukia" Ichigo orders. Ganju salutes Ichigo "You don't have to tell me twice"

"Rukia you say?" Renji says, lifting a tattooed eyebrow "So you plan on breaking her out?"

"Of course." Ichigo says, the wrappings around Zangetsu unravel. "Wait." Naruto says, catching everyone's attention "Where is she being held?" he asks as he nervously scratches his cheek.

Hanataro points at a tall white building that towers over the buildings surrounding it "In there. I know which cell." Naruto nods "Alright" he then looks at Ichigo "Good luck"

Ichigo grits his teeth as he glares at his enemy "I don't need luck Naruto" he says. Naruto smirks "Very well. See ya!" he says as he and the rest of the group run towards the stairs.

Ichigo and Renji tempt each other into making the first move.

Momo stands in front of Izuru; Renji's lieutenant badge lies in a cloth in Momo's hands "He left this behind." She says, showing Izuru. "Seems like he decided to take on the Ryoka by himself. Such a foolish decision" Izuru says, sighing at his friends' foolishness.

"I'll go after him, give that badge to Captain Kuchiki." Izuru says as he begins to walk away. "Yes." Momo says before she disappears in flash step.

'_What the hell is he thinking?_' Izuru thinks as he too disappears in flash step.

Kenpachi watches Ganju and Hanataro falter under his spiritual pressure. But one victim catches his eye "That blond boy… Should I fight him Yachiru, or should I wait for this Ichigo Kurosaki?" he asks his lieutenant who sits on his shoulder.

Yachiru giggles "The Ichigo Kurosaki that baldy told us about seems to be more fun than mister kitty down there."

Kenpachi grins "Alright, I'll wait for Kurosaki then." He begins to chuckle.

Rukia stares out of the long but thin window that provides the only light in her empty cell 'Ichigo_…._'

_**Review**_


	16. Chapter 16: Death of a shinigami

_**As I promised, I will write a 3,000 word chapter, or at least try, this writing thing called LibreOffice Writer and it doesn't tell me how much words I have written, so I'm going to guess. I'll just write six to nine pages. Okay? Now enjoy this extremely long chapter.**_

"Please..." Renji begs Ichigo "Please... Save Rukia!"

Ichigo looks at the sky "I will... That's why I'm here of course." Renji huffs as he eels his consciousness slipping away "Save... Her" he says moments before he passes out.

Ichigo gives a sympathetic look at the red head before departing, going after his fellow comrades to join them in battle.

With Naruto...

Naruto, Ganju, and Hanataro arrive at the bridge that connects to the prison cells. They quickly run to the door, Hanataro takes out the key "I have this key because I clean her cell. Lets go" he unlocks the cell door and pushes the heavy door open.

Rukia's eyes widen at the bright light shining through. She quickly turns her head and see's three figures standing in the doorway.

One she knows well "Hanataro?" she asks, putting a hand up to shield her eyes from the sunlight. Hanataro steps forward, entering the cell, followed by Naruto and Ganju.

"Yes, it is me Rukia. I have brought some friends. Ichigo sent us." Hanataro states as he and the other two figures step forward.

"I-Ichigo?" Rukia stutters out the familiar name. Hanataro nods and goes to his friend

"I bet he finished his battle with Renji..." Naruto mutters as he stares out Rukia's long window. Rukia's eyes widen "What? He was fighting Renji?" Naruto nods as he continues to stare out the window, searching for squad five.

"A-Are you the Naruto I've heard of?" Rukia asks the blond boy. Naruto nods "I am. Who told you about me?" he asks curiously.

"I've heard of you from Renji and Momo. Momo would tell me stories of you two, I'm glad I got to meet you before I'm executed." Rukia say as she bows her head. Melancholy is written on the young woman's face. "Oh you wont be executed." Naruto says to the woman, waving off the sadness.

"Wh-What?" Rukia asks, the previous sadness replaced with surprise and confusion. "You heard me." Naruto says with a sly grin "I said you're not going to be executed"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean to say is... I wont-"

"We"

"We wont let you be executed. We made a promise and we don't plan on breaking it." Naruto says with a determined, but encouraging smile. Rukia can't help but smile back, hope spreads its wings into her heart.

"Ganju... Why are you so quiet?" Naruto points out. Everyone turns their attention to the very quiet Shiba. Ganju growls as he points an angry finger at the imprisoned Kuchiki "You... You're the shinigami that killed my brother!"

"What?" Naruto and Hanataro say at the same time as they stare wide eyed at Ganju.

Rukia's face turns glum "I knew I recognized that symbol... You're a Shiba."

"Can you explain to me what the hell is going on?" Naruto asks the two different clan members.

Rukia continues to stare at the Shiba "You see... A few years back... I killed... K-Kaien Shiba."

And thus the tale began...

With Momo...

Ichigo's fight between Renji and him was well known. Renji lies at the feet of his school friends, Momo and Izuru.

"Oh what're we to do?" Momo asks her friend worriedly. Izuru sighs "We will have to hope that he will survive and stay a lieutenant."

"With his choices I doubt that is possible" Byakuya Kuchiki says from behind the two, startling both lieutenants. Momo's blood boils as anger takes over "You can't let him! You're his captain! You have to take responsibility of his actions too!"

"What was that Hinamori?" Byakuya asks in his usual I'm-chief-here tone. Izuru stands in front of his friend "She said nothing Captain" he says, then he looks back at Momo "Right Lieutenant Hinamori?" he asks his friend. Momo growls but nods "I meant nothing by it... Sir..." she mutters out. The two lieutenants bow "Forgive us" they both say.

"Someone get Renji into a cell, and make sure he still gets his medical treatment" Byakuya yells at one of squad six's members. The timid member nods and takes off in a flash step. Momo bites her tongue to stop a response from exiting her mouth.

Izuru and Momo leave their poor friend Renji to the clutches of squad six.

With Naruto...

The tale of Kaien's death ends with a sorrowful Kuchiki. Ganju shakes in anger, anger towards himself. "I-I see... So you didn't do it intentionally. Forgive me for I have been foolish..." He says as he gets on his knees and bows his head.

"It's fine" Rukia forgives. "Great lets get out of here" Naruto says picking Rukia up bridal style since she's weak.

Ganju is the first to exit the cell followed by Hanataro. As soon as he steps out of the dark cell, spiritual pressure stops him, and before him stands Squad Six captain Byakuya Kuchiki. "I see you broke into the cell and is now taking a prisoner." he says as he merely glances at Ganju.

Hanataro falls to his knee's due to the spiritual pressure Byakuya is releasing. Naruto is the last to exit the cell, Rukia's eyes widen "B-Brother" she says loud enough for Byakuya to hear. "Rukia, did you plan this?" he asks his younger sister. Rukia shakes her head "I had no idea that Ichigo would come for me."

"Well he did, and I will make sure you are free" Naruto says as he glares at the captain before him. Ganju takes out one of his firework bombs "Get out of the way" he orders Byakuya. Byakuya lifts an eyebrow "Are you ordering me? A mere Shiba thinks he can order me, the head of the Kuchiki clan. Foolish" Byakuya scoffs.

Ganju growls "You're going down Kuchiki!" he threats. Ganju lights the bomb and runs to the Kuchiki head.

"Scatter..." Byakuya says, his Zanpakuto shining a bright pink "Senbonzakura" his blade turns into millions of tiny blades that shine a bright pink, making it look like cherry blossoms. Te beautiful illusion flies towards Ganju.

"RUN!" Rukia yells at the top of her lungs. But it is too late. The petals fly past the Shiba, cutting the mans skin. The millions of blade conjoin together and build up Byakuya's Zanpakuto's blade. Ganju stands still, his bomb falls apart due to the multiple slashes it received.

Blood squirts out of the millions of cuts and slashes Ganju had received from Senbonzakura. He fall to the floor, utterly defeated.

Naruto stares in horror as Ganju falls to the wooden floor of the bridge. Hanataro shakes from fear of the captain. Naruto then shakes in anger "Ganju... How dare you!" He yells at the Kuchiki clan head. He puts Rukia down and takes out his own zanpakuto "Blow away-"

High spiritual pressure stops Naruto from finishing his command, and out of nowhere Ichigo flies above the warriors, his wounds bandaged but not quite fully healed. He lands in the middle of Byakuya and Naruto, who stare wide eyed at the berry.

"Ichigo" Rukia says, shock fill her voice. Ichigo turns and glances over his shoulder "Hey Rukia, Naruto... Whoa, what happened to Ganju?" he asks concerned about his friend.

Naruto looks away from Ichigo and Ganju's body with a sad face "Kuchiki did it..." he says. Ichigo turns his head back to Byakuya "Oh I see..."

Byakuya stares with disgust at Ichigo Kurosaki "What are doing here Kurosaki?" he asks, his voice dripping with venom. "I came here to break Rukia Kuchiki free" he says confidently. Byakuya holds his Zanpakuto up "We'll see about that. Scatter-"

"No!" a male voice calls out stopping the Kuchiki from releasing his zanpakuto. A white haired captain puts his hand on Byakuya's shoulder as the familiar Yoroichi stands protectively in from of Ichigo. Jushiro gains a glare from the Kuchiki "What are you doing?" Byakuya growls. Jushiro averts his eyes to the dark skinned woman in front of them.

Byakuya also looks forward, his eyes narrow in hate "Yoroichi... What are you doing here?" he growls out.

Yoroichi ignores him and quickly turns towards Ichigo. "Wha-" Ichigo starts but is cut off by Yoroichi's hand going through his stomach. Ichigo automatically goes unconscious.

She uses flash step to go to a high building "It was nice seeing you again Byakuya!" she says with a playful grin. Byakuya flash steps and appears in front of her, his blade at her throat "You think you can get away from me?" he asks the queen of flash.

Yoroichi smirks "I can beat you, you've never won a game of tag. Don't think you'd win now." and with that she disappears from sight. Byakuya growls, angry that he had lost a battle with the queen of flash.

He turns "Capture them and put Rukia back into her cell!" Byakuya barks orders at the up coming members of squad six and thirteen. All members nod "Yes sir!"they all say in unison. All members surround the fugitives, some escort Rukia back into her cell.

Naruto growls "I wont be captured that easily! Light up the sky!... Kitsune-shin!" Naruto's blade disappears and wind blows and wraps around the invisible wind blade. Lightning begins to form, shock waves can be heard. The shinigami surrounding himself takes out their zanpakuto's and prepare for battle.

Naruto points his blade up into the sky, the sky darkens and rain clouds begin to form "Static Revolution!" Naruto yells, lightning bolts hit his zanpakuto causing it to extend into the sky. Mini lightning bolts hit every squad member surrounding himself. The lightning bolts shine different colors with each strike.

The shinigami's fly twenty feet away. Once he was free, Naruto's Zanpakuto goes back to normal, the skies clea and Naruto sheaths his blade. "Come on!" he yells at his comrades, who are already caught. Naruto curses under his breath as he avoids cherry blossoms that fly his way.

Naruto jumps high in the air. He motions with his hands, wind catches him, like an invisible platform. Naruto waves as he flies high into the sky and disappear from sight. Byakuya's blade goes back to normal. Jushiro sighs "We couldn't catch the boy. And he's a student in the Shino Academy..." Jushiro turns "Go get squad four and bring them here" he orders his two third seats. Both salute their captain "Yes sir!" they say before they disappear.

With Momo... Night time...

Momo walks to her captains room, she'd been awake thinking. The woman timidly knocks on her captains door.

"Come in" the rich voice of her captain calls. Momo slides the door open and enters her captains room. "Ahh, Momo. What is it?" Sosuke gently asks his lieutenant. Momo closes the door behind herself "I-I couldn't sleep... D-Do you mind if I could... uhm... watch you work?" Momo asks as she twirls her long hair that had been Sosuke smiles a fake smile, but Momo doesn't see the fakeness "You can stay in here then" he offers.

Momo bows "Thank you captain."

"It's no problem" Sosuke says as he continues to write.

Momo sits on a cushion behind her captain. They converse for a little while, and soon Momo feels herself slowly fall into a deep sleep.

Momo tries her hardest to stay awake. Sosuke notices this and turns towards her "Are you sleepy Hinamori?" he asks in that soothing voice of his. Momo nods sleepily. Sosuke stands and walks to his lieutenant. He helps her up and picks her up bridal style and walks to his bedroom. Momo lays her head on his firm chest, his scent sending her into a deeper sleep.

Sosuke lays her onto his soft bed and covers her with a blanket. Momo's breathing fills the bedroom as Sosuke watches his lieutenant sleep. He turns and leaves the bedroom, closing the door after himself. He walks back to his table and sits down. He picks up his brush and continues to write his 'suicide note'.

In the morning...

Sosuke slips on his captains haori and exits his room, leaving a sleeping Momo in his bed. He smirks '_It's time to put my plan into action..._' his smirk widens.

Later on...

Momo wakes up in a soft and great smelling bed. She sits up and looks at the time. Her eyes widen exceptionally "I'm late!" she exclaims as she rushes out of the room. She quickly flash steps to her room and prepares herself for the lieutenants meeting that is supposed to be taking place in less than fie minuets.

Momo exits her room, her badge on her arm, her zanpakuto on her hip and her hair in a bun. She takes a short cut to reach the lieutenant meeting on time. Momo lands in and hears something splatting. Curious, Momo looks around and see's a puddle of blood.

She looks at the wall and sees a trail of blood. Momo's eyes follow the blood trail and see's the bloody body of her captain. His own sword in the middle of his chest.

Momo screams in pure horror. Her terrified screams reach the ears of her fellow lieutenants. They all rush to the scene where Momo is, but a certain captain and his lieutenant are there first.

"My, my... Seems like your beloved captain has been murdered... What to do what to do..." the sly voice of Gin Ichimaru says from behind the trembling woman. Momo turns her head and glares at the captain "It was you!" she growls out. She grabs her zanpakuto's hilt and runs to the squad three captain. Her sword clashes with Izuru's.

"Move aside" Momo commands her friend as she glares daggers at Gin Ichimaru. "I cannot do that" Izuru says to his friend.

"I said Move aside Izuru!" Momo yells as she glares at her new enemy. Izuru pushes his sword against hers "I cannot allow you to fight my captain. You have to go against me."

Momo growls and jumps back "Snap! Tobiume!" she commands. Her zanpakuto glows a dark pink as it transforms.

"Raise your head! Wabisuke!" Izuru says, releasing his zanpakuto. Both lieutenants stand in a fighting position, urging each other to make the first move.

Momo pulls her sword back and swings it forward, sending a fireball at Izuru. "Hado number thirty-one! Shakkaho!" Izuru yells, the red blob of energy hits the fireball, causing a small explosion. The two lieutenants jump forward to clash swords again.

_Clang!_

Momo's sword comes in contact with Rangiku's as Izuru's clashes against Shuhei's. "Stop this foolishness at once!" Toshiro Hitsugaya commands at the lieutenants. Momo growls angrily as she pushes against Rangiku's zanpakuto "Get out of my way" she growls at her best friend.

Rangiku uses her strength to push back, making both of their arms shake "Stand down Momo" Rangiku orders.

"Put your blade down lieutenant" Shuhei orders Izuru. Izuru fights against Shuhei "I cannot. I must protect my captain."

Toshiro has had enough "Arrest them!" he orders. He then looks at the body of Sosuke Aizen "And bring that body down. Someone call captain Unohana! I will go report the news to the head captain." Toshiro barks orders here and there. Once he was done he disappears in flash step to the head captain to report the... sad news.

Momo and Izuru are hauled away to prison cells to await their punishment and think about their actions.

With Naruto...

Naruto snores as he sleeps in the underground tunnels.

"I hear something! Over here!" some shinigami yell as their footsteps get closer and their voices get louder. Naruto instantly opens his eyes and jumps to his feet. Soon four shinigami turn the corner and spot him. Naruto speeds off with the shinigami in tow.

"Aw man, I didn't even get to finish my dream!" he complains as he turns a corner. '_I hope everything is alright._' he thinks of his comrades. _'We will meet again... Ichigo Kurosaki,' _He promises in his mind.

Sadly, he doesn't know about what had happened to Momo.

Naruto spots a ladder and quickly climbs it. He moves a tile and looks around. Spotting no one, he jumps out and covers the square hole. He takes off away from his exit and looks for a shinigami to change his clothing with. Finding one, he jumps the poor man and changes into the mans clothing.

Naruto jumps out of the bushes he was changing behind and continues his journey back to Rukia's cell.

He turns the corner and hits soft and squishy fluffiness and falls to the floor. "Uh-oh..." Orihime says as she looks down at the shinigami-look-alike. Uryu readies his bow, aiming for the shinigami's head.

Naruto holds up his hands "Whoa-ho-ho! Hold up hold up! Are you the ryoka?" Naruto asks, using the words that the shinigami uses. Orihime nods "Yeah! Well... At least that's what they called us."

"Who wants to know?" Uryu asks, charging his arrow.

Naruto stands "Sweet, so am I. I'm with you guys!" he says. Uryu doesn't put his bow down "I don't believe you."

"I was with Ichigo this whole time!" Naruto says, making both of them rethink. Uryu puts his bow down for a second then brings it back up "Why should we believe you?" he questions. Naruto smirks "We almost got Rukia. I'm heading back there right now." he says as he points to the large building.

"What?" Uryu and Orihime ask. Naruto nods "Ichigo was taken away by a Yoroichi. Apparently she new the captain of squad six... What was his name? Uh... Byakuyet! No... Byaku... No no no... Byakuya! There we go" Naruto remembers.

"Wh- Should we really trust you?" Uryu asks, his bow disappearing.

"There he is! Get him!" the shinigami that where recently chasing him in the tunnels yell. Naruto curses "Stand back, I got them" Naruto says as he unsheathes his Zanpakuto. Naruto gets into a fighting stance as he waits for the shinigami to get closer.

Naruto smirks as they get closer. When they're in reach, Naruto springs forward and attacks. He fights all four of them, dodging one sword after the other. Punching and kicking the shinigami, not wanting to kill any of them.

Naruto huffs and wipes sweat from his forehead. Naruto sheaths his sword and turns to his new comrades "Let's get going" he says. They both nod and the trio runs from the scene.

After minuets of running, Naruto came up with an idea "Hey you guys stop" he says, skidding to a halt. "What is it?" Uryu asks in an annoyed tone. Orihime skidded to a stop and looks back to her friends "what is it Naruto?" she asks curiously.

"You guys stick out like a sore thumb. We need you to be incognito." Naruto says with a thoughtful face.

The sound of shinigami walking gets closer. Naruto smirks and jumps into a near by bush followed by Uryu and Orihime.

"Okay, here's the plan. When I say go, you two will jump out and attack. When they're knocked out, strip them of their clothes and get dressed in them. Leave those clothes that you are wearing behind" Naruto says, making hand signs of what to do. Orihime and Uryu nod and wait for their prey to arrive.

Soon a male and a female shinigami turn the corner. Naruto counts with his fingers 'One...' he mouths 'Two... Three!'

"GO!" Naruto yells, the two jump out of the bush and attack. Naruto watches in amusement at the small scuffle.

Once the shinigami where stripped and hidden behind the bushes, Orihime, Uryu and Naruto find a spot for the two humans to change.

Naruto waits patiently, standing guard for any trouble.

Once the ryoka where done getting dressed, the trio heads out.

"So... Are you well trusted by Ichigo?" Orihime asks, breaking the silence. Naruto shrugs "I guess... I mean, he trusted me as much as he trusted that Ganju guy and that timid Hanataro guy."

"Wait... Where is Ganju?" Uryu asks as realization hits him.

"He was defeated by a captain, he's probably dead. Anyways, both him and Hanataro were taken away to prison. I escaped though!" Naruto says as he picks up the speed.

"What?" Uryu asks in shock. Naruto nods "It's the truth, I was there, I escaped."

Uryu flings his fist at Naruto's face. Naruto see's it and bends backwards to dodge it, skidding while he was at it. Naruto straightens up his back "What was that for?" he asks/yells at Uryu.

"You left them to fend for themselves!" Uryu yells back at Naruto. Naruto shakes his head "I was going to get them to escape also, but they were already captured and the captain was going after me!" Naruto replies.

"Then-" Uryu starts but is topped by a sudden spike of spiritual pressure. Uryu and Orihime instantly turn and spots a big man with a white haori, signifying his captaincy, and a basket looking helmet covering his face. Naruto instantly takes out his zanpakuto as Uryu readies his bow.

"Take Orihime to safety." Uryu orders.

"I'll fight him, you take Orihime." Naruto retorts. Uryu glares over his shoulder at Naruto "It's not a suggestion, so move!" He yells.

Orihime backs away as the captain gets closer.

Suddenly the captain disappears and reappears in front of Uryu. With a jab to the neck, Uryu is down in a second. Naruto, having no choice but to, scoops up Orihime and uses flash step to get away.

'_Ah crap now almost everyone is captured. Just great.' _Naruto thinks as he looks for a safe place to hide.

_**I hope this was long enough. It's eight pages. So I guess that's enough. If not then I'm sorry, I hope it's long enough for you readers! Check out my poll and do the most awesomest thing ever...**_

_**Review**_


	17. Chapter 17: Naruto vs Sosuke

Naruto runs as fast as he can away from the squad seven captain. Orihime holds on tight as she watches the form of the shinigami slowly shrinking.

After hours of running...

"Are we safe?" Orihime asks Naruto as they hide in an abandoned squad room. Naruto nods as he huffs to catch his breath.

Orihime nibbles on her long orange hair as she waits for Naruto to catch his breath. Once Naruto's breathing was in order, he answers her "Not for long. They can sense your spiritual pressure since you're human, you don't know how to. But I will help you . But first, we need to get to a more secure place just in case your spiritual pressure gets out of control." Naruto says as he look out from behind a broken doorway.

Orihime nods "Okay. But where should we-"

"Aha." A deep voice says, cutting Orihime off. Naruto and Orihime stiffen at the sound of the voice. They both slowly turn and see a tall figure standing in the other door way. The darkness covers the figures identity.

"Who are-"

"I'm on your side. I know where to go, come with me." the figure says. The figure then steps forward, revealing his face. Naruto takes a step back "Y-You're!"

Zaraki nods "I am. Lets get going." Naruto lifts an eyebrow "What made you change your mind?"

"I was defeated by Ichigo Kurosaki. That's what." Naruto grins "Alright. Lets get going!" Zaraki nods and kneels in front of Orihime, his back facing her "Get on, we need to go quickly." Orihime nods and jumps on. Yachiru gasps and jumps off "Why does SHE have to ride with me Kenny?" she asks, jealousy fill her eyes.

Naruto leans down until he is eye level with Yachiru "Is that jealousy I see?" he asks, lifting an eyebrow. Yachiru growls, pink spiritual pressure surrounds the girls tiny form, he pink hair waves due to her raging spiritual pressure.

"Y-you can ride on m-my b-back" Naruto offers as he feels a bit scared of her power. Yachiru's power suddenly becomes controlled and her face brightens up "YAY!" she yells excitedly, scaring Naruto, causing him to jump two feet back.

Yachiru jumps and lands on his back and points out the door he is facing "AHEAD TO- Uh... Where are we going Kenny?"

"To where Ichigo is" Yumichika says as he and Ikkaku walk in front of the door way. They stand outside of the door way as they face in. Kenpachi smirks and stands "What are we waiting for?"

Naruto grins and fastens his zanpakuto to his hip "Let's go" and with that, they disappear in flash step.

Meanwhile...

Momo reads the letter Rangiku had given her a while ago. As she reads she can't believe any of it. "Why Shiro? Why?" she asks.

Momo decides what she must do when night falls.

Night time...

Momo stands, the moonlight shines through the small window on the back wall. Only one guard stands next to the cell door, he leans on it, slowly falling asleep.

Momo whispers a kido spell, the aura around her is purple, her eyes are covered by her bangs as she gathers her spiritual pressure to ensure her victim will be unconscious for a very long time

The guard decides to turn and check on the prisoner when his eyes meet Momo's. Her instantly slips into his subconsciousness, unaware of the danger he just avoided by not resisting the kido spell.

Momo turns from the unconscious body and aims her hands at the wall. "Shakkaho" she mutters, a huge red ball of energy forms in the palm of her hands. Momo fires the spell at the wall and destroys it, making a huge gaping hole in its wake.

Momo grips Tobiume's hilt as she walks out of her cell, determined on what she must do. "For Captain Aizen" she mutters before she disappears in flash step.

Izuru paces his cell. His thoughts racing, his heart beating, his eyes dilating. "I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to." he repeats as his pacing gets faster and faster. He throws himself into the corner and pulls his knees closer to himself.

The memories of his fight between himself and his best friend run through his mind, he begins to rock back and forth, mumbling to himself. A certain silver haired captain slithers in and appears at the bars of his lieutenants cell.

"Oh my... You don't look too well" he says with his sly voice, startling the poor boy. Izuru snaps out of his psychotic trance as he stares at his captain. "Want to get some fresh air?" Gin asks, a sly smile on his face.

Izuru just nods as his cell door is slid open. Izuru stands and walks out of his cell, his eyes stay o his captain. Gin smirks, he knows he has Izuru under his spell. Gin hands Izuru his zanpakuto and leads him out to where Gin knows Momo will be. Gins grin widens until he's grinning ear to ear "This should be interesting..."

Toshiro rushes as he tries to find Momo as quickly as possible. But little did her know, he didn't have to look very far.

Toshiro gets a feeling that someone has been following him, so he stops right by the lace Aizen had been murdered. Soon enough his follower stopped too.

Toshiro's eyes widen "M-Momo..." he stutters. Momo steps forwards "Shiro, why?" Toshiro furrows his brows in confusion "Why what?" he asks. Momo draws he sword "Why did you kill him?" tears threaten to run down her face, but she wont let them, as determination and justice is the only thing on her mind.

Naruto sighs. They have been running around the seireitei for hours! Naruto trips over a rock and falls on his face. He huffs as he lifts himself up to his hands and knees, sweat runs down his face. Yachiru pouts "Are you tired foxy?" she asks. Naruto nods and sits down, as he sits down, Yachiru slides off his back with a 'Wee!'.

Kenpachi and the others come to a stop as they catch up the the persistent teen. They all sit and rest. "I think we should call it a night. We've been running around for god knows when and Rukia's execution wont be until tomorrow!" Yumichika whines.

Ikkaku and Kenpachi grunt "Oh yeah" Naruto jumps to his feet "What do you mean 'Oh Yeah' ?" he demands. "I meant what I said" Kenpachi says as he pulls a sake bottle out of his sleeve. Ikkaku lifts an eyebrow "Ya gunna share that captain?" he questions. Kenpachi gives a 'Hell-no' look at Ikkaku before pulling out another bottle.

Naruto face palms and walks to were the rest are sitting. Ikkaku smirks as he takes a long swig. Naruto leans his back against a wall, the cold stone cooling off his hot and sweaty skin. He leans his head back, staring at the sky that shines brightly with stars.

'_I hope Momo is alright under this beautiful starry night' _He rhymes in his head. He slowly closes his eyes, totally unaware of the events happening that night as fire mixes with ice and the serpent strikes.

Morning...

Rukia sits by the only window, staring out to the Seireitei. Earlier that day she was informed that her fate will be sealed today. With a depressed sigh, Rukia let a tear fall from her beautiful violent eye. The doors to her cell open as two guards step in "Miss Kuchiki. It's time to take you to the execution sight." One guard speaks as they enter the cell. Rukia nods and continues to stare out the long, slim window.

The guards lift Rukia's shoulder length raven-black hair to connect her red collar with their spears, holding her in place like handcuffs, only on her neck. Red tentacle like yarn jumps out of Rukia's collar and connects itself to the spears.

With a swift movement of the bicep, Rukia's hands are behind her back as she is brought to her feet. One guard walks in the front while the other is in the back. The guards lead her out of her cell and onto the long, red-wood bridge.

As they walk the bridge, a certain captain's grin never falters. He sighs boredly and uses his flash step to the bridge. He appears next to Rukia, startling her and her guards.

"What are you doing here Captain Ichimaru?" Rukia asks him, her eyes wide with confusion and fear. "I came to save ya" Gin says, his smirk widening a bit as he watches her eyes widen. The guards turn and are ready to attack, but are stopped when they see the captain begin to chuckle. The captain leans down, his silver hair covering his face as he whispers into her ear "Just kidding" and with that, his grin widens as he lets a laugh escape his lips.

His laugh sounds a bit crazy and out of control, but that is only because he knows what'll happen soon. Gin waves a slender hand, in a shooing motion, telling the guards to carry one as his laughing fit continues.

The guards nod and yank he frightened girl away. Once the guards are ear shot away, Gin immediately stops laughing and frowns. '_The poor girl_'He thinks as he slips his hands into his sleeves. Gin walks away, to his subordinates' cell, knowing what he has to do.

Naruto awakens. He sits up strait and rubs his hurting neck. He looks around and see's everyone else waking up. Once everyone was awake, they started moving yet again.

After an hour of running they come across a familiar trio. Shuhei Hisagi, Sajin Komamora and Tosen Kaname stand atop a building, aware that the ryoka have appeared.

"I've always known you were a beast Kenpachi" Tosen growls out. Kenpachi chuckles "Did you want ta fight mister justice?" he asks with a grin. Shuhei grabs the hilt of his zanpakuto "How dare you. I'll take him on captain-"

"No." Tosen says, cutting Shuhei off. Shuhei quickly turns his head to his captain "But-"

"I will fight him. A beast needs to be shown the way of Justice." Shuhei reluctantly nods nods. Sajin places a giant paw onto Shuhei's shoulder "Tosen can take care of himself" Sajin reassures. Shuhei sighs.

Kenpachi smiles "Great. Lets move to a different location, eh?" Tosen nods and the two captains disappear.

Shuhei and Sajin look at the rest of the enemy, two females three males. Uneven.

Yumichika sighs "Such an ugly number..." Shuhei's ears perk "What was that?" Yumichika crosses his arms "You heard me, you and your ugly number." Shuhei's eyebrow twitches in anger "You dare mock the number on my face!"

Yumichika flips his jaw length hair "Of course I do. That is a hideous number." Shuhei pulls out his zanpakuto "It is not! I will prove to you what this number means to me!" Yumichika makes a disgusted face "What?" Shuhei sweat drops "Not like that you pervert. This number has a total different meaning!" He yells at Yumichika, pointing at the 69 on his face.

Yumichika shakes his head "I still don't get what is so precious about that number."

"Then we must fight."

Yumichika draws his sword "Fighting will mess up my beautiful hair. But if you insist." the fifth seat and lieutenant disappear. All that's left is Ikkaku, Naruto, Yachiru, and Orihime.

Ikkaku eyes Sajin. Growling can be heard from the captain. Ikkaku slides out his sword and aims it at Sajin "You and me. Naruto, take-"

"Buh-bye! I'ma go watch Kenny fight~!" Yachiru says as she waves and disappears before anyone can say anything. Ikkaku sweat drops but then goes back to normal "As I was saying... Naruto, take Orihime and run ahead."

"But-" Naruto begins but is cut off by Orihime "We have to go Naruto, we cannot loose any more time! Plus we have to save time for Ichigo!"

Naruto sighs deeply and takes Orihime's hand. Orihime blushes as Naruto begins to run.

Soon the blond and strawberry blond disappear in the distance. "Lets begin" Ikkaku grins. He connects the hilt of his sword with the opening of his sheath "Extend! Hozukimaru!" Thus beginning the battle between captain of squad seven and third seat of squad eleven.

Rukia sighs deeply as she is being led to the Sogiyoku hill to go through her execution. The sky was blue and cloudless, a wonderful breeze blew by, but not even the beauty of nature would take away the aura of sorrow.

The remaining Captains and Lieutenant, excluding Gin and Izuru, stand by the executing ax.

Rukia is herded to a large wooden frame. They release her collar and put blocks by her hands and feet.

"Let the execution begin!" Yamamoto demands. The blocks float and raise Rukia to the very top of the large wooden frame.

Rukia looks ahead of her, the tall ax shining bright. in the sunlight. Suddently the ax transforms into a giant flame, which morphs into a bird.

The captains and lieutenants stare in awe at the majestic creature.

Naruto hurries as he sees Rukia being lifted to the top of the wooden frame '_Crap crap Crap crap Crap!_' He curses in his mind, he had let go of Orihime's hand to run faster.

Suddenly he see's a familiar blond known as Izuru Kira running on the roof tops, being chased by a busty woman and a short captain.

Naruto looks back at Orihime "Make sure you don't get their attention" he advises. Orihime nods and they pick up their pace.

Naruto grits his teeth _'Momo... I hope you are okay... Don't worry! We will save Rukia, just for you' _Naruto promises.

The poor boy doesn't know what horrors are taking place at that exact same moment.

Momo follows Gin into the central forty-six area. She gasps when she see;s them all slaughtered "Wha-"

"Hush little pet" Gin says without turning his head. He continues to lead Hinamori up a flight of steps. They come across a door "There's someone here I thought you'd like to see" Gin says with a wide grin. The door swings open and the back of a man Momo knew so well and thought was dead is shown. Momo covers her mouth with one hand, a small gasp escaping her lips.

Sosuke Aizen turns towards his lieutenant "Momo..." Momo runs to him and hugs him "Captain Aizen! I thought you where dead!" Sosuke chuckles at his lieutenants words "I assure you I'm not" he says, patting her head. Momo lets tears of joy escape her eyes as he speaks.

"But you will be" Sosuke says, earning a confused look from his lieutenant. Soon, pain fills Momo's body, her vision blurry, her breathing quickens. Momo looks down and see's that she has been stabbed by her captains very own zanpakuto.

Momo looks up at Sosuke "Wh...Why?" She manages to get out. Sosuke chuckles once more "Why? Wll because, my dear, I no longer needed you. A pawn must be destroyed once it becomes useless."

"P...Pawn?" Momo says, nearly in a whisper. Sosuke pulls his sword out of her chest and watches as she falls to the ground with thud.

He uses his Captains Haori to clean the blood off of his sword. Gin shakes his head "Tsk, tsk, rsk. The Poor girl never knew she had it coming."

Both captains exit the room they were previously in only to meet the eyes of the ice captain.

"What happened here, where is..." Toshiro questions but stops when he see's a body surrounded by blood on the floor. Realization hits him "MOMO!" Hitsugaya exclaims. He see's the blood on Sosuke's captains cloak and growls "How dare you!" the temperature in the room lowers. Gin chuckles "Oh boy, seems like Kira didn't do a good job..."

Toshiro unsheaths his blade and aims the sword at Sosuke "HOW DARE YOU!" He roars as he charges. A sheet of ice appears every time he takes a step.

Gin walks away, leaving the battle to be in between Sosuke and Toshiro.

Toshiro activates his bankai and charges once again, only to be cut down by Sosuke Aizen himself. "Now if you don't mind, I must go." Suddenly Unohana and Isane apear. Isane gasps at the sight of Sosuke Aizen.

"I knew you weren't dead "Unohana states calmly. Sosuke smiles "I knew you would know..." Gin flash steps ahead of Sosuke to the Sogiyoku hill. Sosuke grins "It was just an illusion, the power of my zanpakuto. Now I advise you to move aside."

Unohana stays in place, along with Isane. Sosuke frowns "I see... But since I want to leave the Soul Society with 'good hands' I shouldnt kill you. See you in war" Sosuke disappears.

"Isane" Unohana says, Isane nods "I know captain." she activates a kido spell "Attention Ryoka and the soul society alike!" her voice rings through every ryoka and soul reaper either near or on Sogyoku Hill's mind.

They all listen to what she has to say "Sosuke Aizen is not dead, he is alive and has attacked both his lieutenant Momo Hinamori and Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, he is accompanied with Gin Ichimaur and they are on their way to Sogiyoku Hill. Attack at will!"

The battles that rang on on Sogiyoku Hill stops as the message begins. Soon Sosuke is seen, a gem like object in the palm of his hand and a wicked grin on his face.

"A captain turning on his own subordinate! What kind of place is this!" Ichigo yells.

Naruto had stopped running when he heard the message. "Momo is... No... No! She can't be!" a strange power builds up in him, something foreign but at the same time accepted. The power surges through him, a strange orange aura bubbles around Naruto's body, his fingernails grow into claws and his eyes become one like a cats. He grows fangs and three tails sprouts from behind him.

Orihime shakes in fear as she watches Naruto undergo a strange transformation. "N-Naruto?" she asks. The beast before her glances at her, its cat like eyes shine with blood lust and anger.

The beast throws its head back and lets out a loud roar. Naruto goes on all fours and quickly runs up the side of Sogiyoku Hill.

Sosuke has already defeated Renji Abarai and is being charged at by Ichigo from the front, but little did he know, he was being charged at from behind also.

Sosuke catches Ichigo's black zanpakuto with one finger, surprising the berry boy. As soon as Sosuke slashes Ichigo's mid section he senses something powerful behind him.

He is about to turn but is clawed on his back, which sends him flying. Naruto's claws drip with Sosuke's blood. He growls like a wild beast as he slowly walks to the captain who is slowly climbing to his feet. "Impossible" Sosuke mutters out as he watches the blond get closer and closer, another tail sprouts from behind Naruto.

"**You dare harm her**" the beast growls. Sosuke immediately recognizes the boy "Y-You're-"

Naruto leaps forward, stopping Sosuke from finishing his sentence. Naruto brings both claws up over his head and as he gets closer to Sosuke, he brings them down. Sosuke barely dodges the attack as the boy makes a deep crater.

Sosuke stares wide eyed at the boys power.

_**Look. I apologize for taking forever on this chapter but I had writers block. Check out my poll on my profile, and give me some inspiration through one thing!**_

_**Reviews!**_

_**Now do it or I wont post for a loooooong time. Oh and get this, when I reach either 95 or 100 reviews the chapters will get longer, maybe eleven pages, hopefully 10,000 words. We'll see though.**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	18. Chapter 18: Naruto's journey BEGINS!

Sosuke stands feet away from the beast-like soul that had just attacked him. A heavy pant escapes his lips as he examines the boy in front of him. He measures Naruto's spiritual pressure and compares it to his own.

"_**Where is she?**_" The beast growls out. Sosuke moves his long brown locks back with one hand, a single strand falls and settles itself in the middle of his face. He uses one finger to take off his glasses. He crushes the thick framed glasses in his hand, crumbles of his glasses fall from his tightly closed fist. A small smirk crawls onto Sosuke's handsome face "You'll know soon enough."

By now, almost all of the shinigami had arrived, along with Gin and Tosen, who are captured by their old subordinates. Yoroichi notices something and shouts out to the others "Get away from them!". The shinigami who held the other two traitors jump away, just in time to get away from a yellow spot-like barrier. Everyone looks up to find out where the light is coming from and spot more than ten Menos Grande protruding from a garganta that connects to Hueco Mundo.

"We can not take them all!" Rangiku gasps out as everyone stares at the frightening beasts in fear. Naruto takes this chance to charge at Sosuke.

Suddenly another Naruto appears, who looks the same as the original, orange coat of spiritual pressure, tails and ears in all. The clone of Naruto claws at lightning speed at the air above the original Naruto's hand, which is extend as they both charge their enemy.

A ball of wind forms in the palm of Naruto's hand. Once the ball is completely stable, the clone disappears in a cloud of smoke and a 'Poof' sound.

Naruto lets a battle cry roar out as he pulls his extended arm back, ready to release his power. Naruto growls, his intimidating eyes locked onto his target. As Naruto thrusts his hand forward to connect the ball of wind with his prey a spot light barrier appears. The ball of wind touches the barrier, causing the area around them to disintegrate and create a really deep, really round crater under their feet.

Naruto yells out as he uses his energy to try not to fly away from the strong gust of power the two warriors emit. Naruto grits his teeth as he continues to try to break through the barrier.

The ball of wind explodes, sending tons of spiritual pressure into the atmosphere. Naruto is thrown away due to the amount of pressure that had just hit him. The other shinigami try their hardest to stand their ground and fight against the wild spiritual pressure.

Naruto flies past the edge of the hill and to the outside of the west seireitei gate.

Naruto lands in the middle of Kusajishi district in the Rukongai. When he lands his orange coat disappears, leaving him defenseless and unconscious as his body crashes into the ground, leaving a large crater. Sosuke, Gin, and Tousen rise high up into the air, a smug look on Sosuke's face as they descend to Hueco Mundo. An evil laugh finds its way out of Sosuke's mouth. His laugh rings on and on as he gets closer to his kingdom.

The residents of Kusajishi slowly creep out of their shacks and walk to the boy in the crater. "It's a shinigami!" one of them exclaims. "What is a shinigami doing here? And what is going on in the Seireitei?" another questions.

"I dunno but let's wake the kid up so he can tell us" the first one who spoke says. He slowly slides down into the crater and pokes Naruto "Hey! Kid! Wake up!" He says while poking Naruto's side.

Naruto groans and his eyes flutter open. The man smiles "Hey kid welcome-" he is cut off by Naruto's head falling back to the floor and him going back to unconsciousness. The rukangai man frowns.

In Naruto's consciousness...

Naruto sits up and rubs his head "Ow. Damn that hurt." he looks around and gasps "WHERE AM I!" he asks, looking around the odd place "**Konoha**" a mans voice says. Naruto instantly turns, ready to attack but stops when he spots a well-built man sitting on a low hanging tree branch.

His long black hair is held back into a pony tail and falls past the branch he's sitting on. Orange fox ears sit on his head and a matching tail dangles from his behind. He's in a usual tan-ish-orange sleeveless peasant shirt, the front open showing his chest. A pair of matching fabric capris cover his bottom and his bare feet hangs off the branch he's sitting on.

The mans intense orange cat like eyes stare into Naruto's sky blue ones. His sharp-looking K-nine teeth are seen, coming out from his mouth and sits on his pink-ish lower lip.

Naruto gasps "Who-"

"**Your Kyuubi. Hey Naruto the name's Jakkuu. Or as many know me as the Nine Tails. I know I have other names but I named myself Jakkuu. Ya know?**" he says with a small smirk. Naruto sweat drops "You're my fox demon? What is that? How are you inside me? Are you a hollow? If you are then why-" he is cut off by Jakkuu who growls to make the boy stop "**Too many questions. I'll answer some that you probably didn't ask.**" Naruto gulps and nods. Jakkuu continues "**This place is your inner world. And before you ask how, it's because you're a shinigami.**"

"Oh..."

"**Yes. And your zanpakuto chose the scenery. I preferred my old place, you know the one with the deep abyss of darkness behind blood red bars? Yeah that one.**"

"Why?" Naruto asks shivering at the image. Jakkuu laughs "**Why not?**"

"Wait you said my zanpakuto chose this place?" Naruto asks. Jakkuu nods "**Yeah. Well I helped Kitsune-shin out. Even though every one of his three personalities came out all the time! It was easy. Oh and a word of advise... Be careful when you talk with him.**" Jakkuu warns.

Naruto nods "Okay, where is Kitsune-shin anyways?" he asks looking around. Jakkuu stretches and leans onto the tree's trunk "**He's somewhere in this world. But I ain't sure.**" Naruto turns towards the direction his favorite ramen shop is supposed to be is in and runs off "Thanks Jakkuu!" Jakkuu lifts his hand in a good-bye gesture.

Naruto comes across the ramen shop and smiles '_This place is amazing. What is this place?_' Naruto wonders as he enters the little shop. The smell of ramen enter his nose. Naruto's stomach growls "Ahhh~! RAMEN!"

"_**Oh. Hello master.**_" A voice from the kitchen calls. A hand protrudes from the side of the curtain, pushing it to the side as a tallish man walks to the spot behind the counter, two bowls of ramen in his hands. "_**What brings you to this fine estate?**_" Kitsune-shin asks. Kitsune-shin places both bowls down and slides on closer to Naruto. Kitsune-shin places chop-sticks next to the bowl "_**Eat up master. I made this for you.**_"

Naruto smiles, a small drip of drool slides down the left side of Naruto's mouth "Sweet..." Naruto grabs the chop-sticks and claps his hands together. He bows his head "Thank you for this meal!" He beams brightly and digs in to his giant bowl of miso ramen. Juice flies every where as Naruto hungrily gulps it all down.

Kitsune-shin ignores his master's slobbiness and eats his ramen elegantly.

Naruto finishes his bowl and looks up to his zanpakuto for more. As he looks up, he decides to take in his zanpakuto's appearance.

Kitsune-shin wears a silky orange and navy blue kimono that has a floral print everywhere. A navy blue sash wraps around Kitsune-shin's slim waist. Kitsune-shin's eyes are closed as he enjoys his meal, his long red hair reaches his mid back, the orange tips hang a few inches from his backside. his red and orange bangs are puhed to the side, only one eyes is seen. The color of his only eye is a deep purple.

Naruto pushes his bowl away "So answer this..." he says, breaking the silence. "_**Anything master...**_" Kitsune-shin says, opening his eye's and carefully setting his bowl down.

"If I'm in my inner world... Then... Why did I reall taste the ramen?" Naruto asks, scratching the back of his head. "_**You can eat it, but it's unusual for you too **_**feel**_** it. Your body may actually be getting fed as we speak.**_"

"Ohhh... WAIT WHAT?" Naruto exclaims. Kitsune-shin smiles "_**Master, I believe it's time for you to awaken.**_"

Suddenly, Naruto's vision becomes warped then blackness.

In a shack in the Rukongai...

Naruto's eyes flutter open, a light green bowl full of ramen is tilted and some juice washes down his throat. A a soft but firm hand holds the back of his head as his body leans on something soft. Naruto looks around as he continues to gulp the juice. His eyes take in the surprisingly clean shack, dim and damp but clean.

Naruto's beautiful blue eyes look to the side and spots long bright pink hair. A small blush crawls onto his face as he recognizes the color. '_There's just somethign about that color that makes my heart beat and my head become cloudy and my stomach all tingly. And I thought I only felt that way around Momo... Hmm... This surely is interesting..._' Naruto thinks.

He uses one hand to gently push the bowl away from his lips. Naruto sits in an up-right position. Noticing that he's awake, the girl takes her hand away from the back of his head and gently places the bowl down onto the spotless hard-wood looking floor.

Naruto turns and his ocean blue eyes meet light chestnut colored ones. The girl smiles "Glad you're away mister shinigami."

Naruto looks around "Where am I?" he asks. "You're in Kusajishi."

"The tough part of the Rukongai? Wow. How'd I get here?" he asks rubbing the back of his head in confusion. The girl giggles at his actions "You some how crashed in the middle of Kusagishi. Everyone was waiting for you to wake up but that was hours ago. After one hour everyone gave up and went home."

"And... Why where they waiting?" Naruto asks. The girl looks away "To know why you crashed where you did and what is going on in the seireitei. We're all frightened."

Naruto thinks "Well I...Really don't... Remember..." '**It was because of Sosuke.**' Jakkuu's voice says in Naruto's head. '_What did Sosuke do again?_'

"_**Remember Master**_" Kitsune-shin's voice says calmly. A flash back of the message Isane had sent about the traitor Sosuke Aizen replays in his head, her voice loud and clear "I remember..." he mutters. Rage fills Naruto "HE KILLED HER!" Naruto yells as he gets to his feet. "THAT BASTERD KILLED HER!" Naruto seeths pure rage. He then begins to pace "Or did he? I didnt see her body so they must be lying... They only said she was betrayed along with Captain Hitsugaya..." he mutters.

Naruto then jerks his head up "I must go see it myself!" Naruto begins to barge out and onto his journey but is stopped by a voice.

"Are you going back to the... To the... S-seireitei?" she shyly asks. Naruto turns to her, remembering that she is there "Yes."

"Can I... Can I come with?" she asks, rising to her feet. Naruto looks forward "Look. I don't want to be a bad guy and all... But I need to do this task alone... For my personal benifits..." Naruto answers.

"I-I just wanted to go and see how it looks. It has always been my dream to see that place..." She says while fiditing with the bowl in her hands. "It has huh... Well then... I guess you can come too... But and you tell me your name first?" Naruto asks.

"Its Risa... Risa Kiramashi."

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Hello Naruto."

"Hi. Now lets get going."

And thus begins Naruto's five minuet flash step to the west Seireitei gate accompanied with questions about Naruto and how he got into that situation in Kusajishi. The two look at the gate "How are we supposed to get in without a guardian?" Risa exclaims. Naruto smirks as he feels a familiar spiritual pressure "I have... Connections..." Risa turns her head towards Naruto "What connections does an academy student have?" she questions.

"Well..." Naruto begins.

_**BOOM!**_

Even though the gate is made of Sekki-sekki rock it exploaded. And on the otherside, a bandaged up Kenpachi Zaraki. Naruto smirks "Kenpachi! Buddy! Thanks!" Risa stares in fear at the big man.

Naruto tkaes the frozen Risa's wrist and walks her over some peices of rock and through the gate and into the Seireitei. Risa's eyes grow as big as the moon as she takes it all in.

"It's the... The... The..." She instantly faints. Naruto catches her and holds her bridal style "Well uhh... Bye Kenpa...chi?" he says as he looks around for the captain. He finally spots him walking away. "Later Kenpachi!" Naruto yells at the captain. Kenpachi lifts a hand in a goodbye gesture.

Naruto fixes Risa so that she is riding on his back. Naruto begins to walk and thinks about who to talk to first.

Risa's eyes flutter open after thirty minuets of walking. She turns her gaze to the warm spot next to her head and see's the side of Naruto's face. Naruto's scent travles into her nose, making her blush '_He's carrying me..._' Risa smiles and closes her eyes once more, enjoying the free ride.

Naruto feels Risa moving and turns his head "Oh hey you're awake" he says, looking into her eyes. Naruto stops walking and sets her down. Risa looks around "Where are we?" she asks. "We're on our way to see the so-taicho." Naruto answers. "What for?" Risa asks. Naruto looks up to the clear blue sky "I need some answers..." he says with a sad glint in his eyes.

Risa feels a pain in her heart as she looks at his pained eyes. Naruto glances at Risa and smiles "C'mon, lets go." and they begin to walk again.

As they walk, they talk. "We're finally here!" Naruto says excitedly "Let's go in!" he grabs Risa's hand and runs into the first squads entrance. Naruto wonders around and bumps into someone. Risa looks up and blushes furiously, Naruto also looks up and smiles "Ichigo! You're alive!" He exclaims. The orange head looks down at Naruto "Hey Naruto. Yes I am alive."

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asks. Ichigo sighs "I just had a meeting with the old man..."

"Ohh..." Naruto says. "Oh yeah, where is he, I need some answers."

"Answers?" Ichigo asks, tilting his head "What kind?" Naruto runs a hand through his blond locks "Well... I wanted to know Momo's condition..."

"Who is-"

"Why do you want to know about her condition?" a voice asks, startling all of them. They turn and see Captain Hitsugaya. "Because Momo is a close friend of mine" Naruto answers '**Closer than you think**' Jakkuu teases the now slightly blushing Naruto.

Toshiro's eyes sadden "Follow me." he says, turning and exiting the first division gate. Naruto says his goodbyes to Ichigo and he and Risa follow the ice captain to the fourth squad.

Inside the fourth squad, they enter a dark room, the beeping of the heart monitor fills the quiet room. Naruto's eyes adjust to the darkness of the room. His eyes lay upon a figure underneath some covers. Wires and a mask cover the persons face. Risa gasps at the sight.

Naruto walks closer, his heart beating, desperately hoping it isnt Momo, hoping that they walked into the wrong room, hoping that his love is not in a state the person in front of him is in.

But his hope is completely diminished. There lays his first friend, the joy in his life, the second thing that makes him want to keep going. Naruto feels his heart stop and break. Tears threaten to spill out of Naruto's eyes as he grabs Momo's soft hands. "They're c-cold..." He stutters out, a sad expression on his face.

"How... How could I?" He yells at himself. Naruto falls to his kneesand bring Momo's hand to his face "I let her get into this state..." He mutters. "Y-You don't know that" Risa tries to confort him "I DIDNT STAY BY HER SIDE!" Naruto shouts out as he quickly turns his head towards her, tears run down his face "I LEFT HER TO BE ALONE! TO BE MANIPULATED AND ALMOST KILLED BY THAT SON OF A BITCH TRAITOR!"

Naruto places Momo's hand back to her side and covers his face with his hands as he sobs "She doesnt deserve this..." He cries out. Toshiro feels his heart wrench "I know how you feel Naruto." he says.

Naruto turns "No! NO YOU DON'T!"

"Yes I do. We are-"

"NO! YOU WHERE HERE AND I WAS IN MY DORM, THINKING NOTHING OF WHAT THE HELL WAS HAPPENING! SHE ASKED ME TO HELP RUKIA. I DID! I DID WHAT SHE ASKED OF ME BUT I DIDNT DO WHAT I HAD TO! I..." Naruto takes in a shaky breath "I promised myself to protect her.. To.. Keep her safe... I failed. I failed!"

Naruto shakily gets to his feet, he places his forehead against hers, his tears drip onto her cheeks "I have failed you... Momo... But do not worry... I'll make everything right... I will change this place, I'll make it better for you. I swear. I will... I will become so-taicho and destroy those traitors! And I will bring peace to our world and to you."

Naruto kisses her forehead and turns. He wipes his tears "I will not disappoint you Momo" Naruto promises. "I will change this world, one step at a time. So just rest..." Naruto walks out of the room followed by the saddened stares of Risa and Toshiro.

Naruto barges into Genryuusai Yamamoto's office. He looks at strait into Yamamoto's eyes "You-"

"Naruto Uzimaki. You are now a member of the court guard squads." Yamamoto says, interrupting Naruto. Naruto's eyes widen "What?" Yamamoto nods "You are now the lieutenant of the fifth squad-"

"FUCK NO!" Naruto yells at the so-taicho, who's eyes widen "What did you say!" Naruto walks to Yamamoto's desk and bangs his hands onto the surface "I SAID FUCK NO."

"Why do you use such vulgar language in my presance?" Yamamoto asks calmly "I will not take Momo's job. She's keeping that job. If I'm going to join the court guard squads I'm not going to take anyones jobs, especially Momo's."

"Then what do you have in mind?" Yamamoto asks, folding his hands into his lap as he leans back into his chair. "I will join the thirteenth squad." Naruto says. Yamamoto shakes his head "No." Naruto crosses his arms "And why not?" he asks, lifting an eyebrow.

"Joshiro Ukitake, the captain of that squad, wont let anyone take the leitenants spot." Yamamoto answers. "No no... This time I'll allow it..." A voice says from the door. Both Naruto and Yamamto turn their heads. The white haired captain walks in "I'll allow him to be my lieutenant. He has shown us all what he can do and it'll be an honour to have him represent our squad."

Naruto snaps "THATS IT!" he says, an idea poping into his head. Both captains look at the blond with confused faces "Whats it?" Ukitake asks. Naruto gris "I want to be in the fifth squad, I want to make that shattered squad the best squad in the soul society! And by doing that I'll take the third seat. He's dead right?" Naruto asks.

Yamamoto shakes his head "No he's alive."

"Then move him down a spot, I'm pretty sure they wont mind." Naruto ssays with a slight frown. Yamamoto sighs and turns to his lieutenant "You heard the boy. Make it official." Chojiro nods and disappears in a flash step.

Naruto grins and walks out.

Two days later...

Naruto groans "Aw man... I didn't know this job came with so much paper work!" he whines. The squads new fourth seat chuckles "Now you know why I was so glad you too my spot."

Naruto pouts "Can you help a little?" the man chuckles "I do help. I bring and deliver your paper work." Naruto groans again "Is it break time?" the fifth seat checks the time "Yeah-"

_**Wooosh!**_

A gust of wind passes the fifth seat as Naruto flash steps out of the room, cheering as he leaves. The fifth seat shakes his head and laughs "I wonder what he does on his breaks..."

_**Beep... Beep... Beep...**_

The only sound inside the room echos in Naruto's head. He sighs and draws circles on the top of Momo's hand. "You know... Being a third seat aint bad... It's pretty fun. Even though it was a quick thing, I'm glad I did it. But I still got a long way to go to changing this world. And this is all for you... Momo..." Naruto says, turning his head to her. His hand softly grips hers.

"Seems like you like her..." Ichigo says as he leans on the door frame. Naruto blushes "Do not!" he says. Ichigo chuckles "Then explain why you're holding her hand." Naruto looks down at his own warm hand holding Momo's room temperature ones. He frowns, a pained look appears on his face "I don't just like her Ichigo... I love her..."

Ichigo''s gaze softens as he stares upon the scene. "It's like I'm watching a sappy chick flick" Ichigo says with a small chuckle. Naruto laughs a bit, but continues to stare at Momo's face "She looks like she's in so much pain... I wish I can take that pain away... I want her to be happy, be at peace, even when she has nightmares, I want her face to be the same beautiful face it is when she's shining with happiness..." Naruto stands and kisses Momo's forehead and turns to leave the room with Ichigo.

Little did he know, Momo's face had turned peaceful, but only for that second.

Naruto and Ichigo go off to the Senkaimon gate on top of the sogyoku hill where everyone else waits. Ichigo ruffles Naruto's hair "Be good, and no more depressing shit got it?" Ichigo orders. Naruto salutes "Got it."

Orihime hugs Naruto "Please... Be careful." Naruto smiles "I'm more worried about you guys. The only thing I need to be careful of is the giant pile of paper work waiting for me back in my office." Naruto says, pointing his thumb over his shoulder towards his squad. They laugh.

Ichigo turns back again and waves as he and his friends step into the shining entrance of the senkaimon. Once all of them are in, the doors close and everyone leaves the hill. Only Naruto stays behind.

Naruto looks up to the bright cloudless sky "Thank you... Ichigo Kurosaki..." He smiles to himself and turns to walk back to his squad, not wanting to do the work that awaits him in his office.

In Konoha...

Sasuke growls in frustration "It doesn't take this long to reach Konoha!" Sasuke stops and looks around "What-"

"HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAAA!" a laugh thunders all around him. Sasuke crosses his arms "Karin, what did you do?" he questions the air. "I put you in my new genjutsu!" she says excitedly. "New genjutsu? But I didnt even look you in the eyes!" Sasuke growls out.

"You don't have to look in my eyes Sasuke! All I have to do is look into yours and BOOM! It works!" Karin laughs again. "You are now in my world Sasuke, while your body sleeps. Oh the things i'll do to your body~!" Karin squeals "Well, keep running Sasuke, I won't let you go. Not soon anyways."

"KARIN! YOU FILTHY WENCH!" Sasuke roars out. Karin giggles "Good bye Sasuke!"

"KARIN!" Sasuke yells at the sky.

_**Okay. Got this chapter done. I did see your reviews, thank you for your comments. I know my grammer is bad, especially in this one, but its mostly because I type fast and I use a laptop so its tricky. I also thank you for your offers but I will write how I want to, if you don't like it then suck it up through a straw. Oh and before I forget, a shout out to a persistanr reviewer Thunder18 for wanting a longer chapter but I am going to settle on 100 reviews. When I get the 100th review I will begin writing the 10,000 word chapter. **_

_**Now I thank you for reading this. If you have something to say, flames or what not, say them but I wont be fazed. Now goodbye, goodnight, goodmorning, whatever. Now do me a favor and review :) Oh, and before I forget AGAIN! I would love it if you would read and review my other stories, you don't have to but it'd be nice. A side not; To my 50th reviewer... I have written your one shot and it's been up for a long time. Hope you like. Okay. I also have to apologize for taking a life time on updating. Check out my poll on my profile page. Gomenisai for not updating fast enough. Now please review :D**_


	19. Chapter 19: Home Sweet Home

There has been normal, boring, peaceful days in the Seireitei. It has been a month since Momo Hinamori was admitted to the fourth division and the soul society had been betrayed by the three treacherous captains.

Naruto has been visiting Momo everyday, staying as long as he can. Sometimes he'd spend the night in the chair by her bed side. Everyday he hopes her eyes would open and she would smile at him as if she'd been asleep the whole time.

But as the days pass, that hope slowly deminishes.

Naruto walks around the seireitei with his hand in his pockets and his mind deep in thought. '_I wonder whats going through Momo's mind right now... I mean she was betrayed by her captain after all..._' Naruto thinks as he lets out a sigh'_I feel as if I've been betrayed also... Strange..._' Naruto thinks, furrowing his brow.

He desperately misses his best friend/crush.

"Aye kid." A deep voice calls out but Naruto keeps walking, not hearing Kenpachi. "Che..." Kenpachi growls. He runs after Naruto and slashes downward with his sword.

Naruto pulls out his own zanpakuto and blocks Kenpachi's attack "HEY! I'M THINKING HERE!" Naruto yells out. Kenpachi frowns momentarily, then a smile crawls upon his face "You're angry. Good."

Naruto pushes Kenpachi's sword off his own and flash steps a few feet away. "I'm not in the mood to fight." Naruto says, sliding his zanpakuto into its sheath. Kenpachi frowns again "And why not?"

"Cause... Uh..." Naruto stutters, trying to think of a way to get away from Kenpachi. Before Kenpachi could do a thing, Naruto sprinted away.

"Oi!" Kenpachi yells out as he runs after the blonde.

Naruto runs like a mad man from 'the raging bull'.

He comes across a gate that has the number twelve on it. Naruto quickly runs inside.

Kenpachi spots Naruto entering Mayuri's division and skreeches to a stop. "Oh fuck." Kenpachi curses. He turns and walks back to his squad, not wanting to be tunred into some test subject for Mayuri.

Naruto huffs as he runs around the inside of the science wing of the twelth division.

Naruto enters a dark room and stops. He pants as he looks around. "Woo!" He exclaims breathlessly, knowing he's safe.

Naruto leans on a piece of equiptment, only to have it flash on and make beeping noises. Naruto jumps and stares at the machine.

Suddenly a orb of multi-colored light flies out and hits him square in the chest. Naruto falls back. He braces himself to hit the ground but he never does.

Naruto opens his eyes and sees that he's in a tunnel with multi-colored walls.

He feels himself falling, he turns and sees a never ending hole. Naruto lets out a yell of fright as he falls deeper and deeper into the tunnel.

A bright flash of light blinds the boy as the tunnel walls disappear.

Naruto falls onto soft grass. He groans as he sits up.

Naruto looks around, only to have his eyes widen. "I-I'm in my mind?" He questions. Naruto feels himself begin to panic '_Wh-Where am I? What happened? Why am I-_'

"Whoa! What was that?" a voice says. "I dunno. I'ma go check it out." another says.

Foot steps aproach Naruto who, for some reason, is frozen.

Naruto looks up and see's a man with a strip of bandage that runs across the bridge of his man's eyes widen as he looks down.

They both let out a scream, both of them scoot away from each other.

"What is it Kotetsu?!" a voice calls out. "I-Izumo!" Kotetsu calls out to his partner. Izumo quickly runs to his partner "What is it-" he is cut off when he spots the familiar blonde headed kid.

Izumo lets out a gasp before passing out.

"IZUMO! Ah shit." Kotetsu does a hand sign, making a falcon appear. He writes something onto a peice of paper and gives it to the falcon. "Hurry and go!" Kotetsu yells as the falcon flies off.

Kotetsu then looks at the boy in front of him. He takes out a kunai and points it in between the boys eyes "Who are you and why do you look like Naruto?" Kotetsu demands.

"I am Naruto! Who are you?" Naruto manages to say as he stares at the kunai.

Suddenly, ninja's appear outta nowhere, weapons facing Naruto. Kotetsu does a back flip and lands next to his unconsious partner.

"What is going on here?" A strong feminine voice says. A blonde woman with big breasts walk through the ninjas "Who are you?" She asks, glaring at Naruto.

Naruto begins to feel as if he knows the woman "Naruto Uzumaki" He answers.

"That is not possible, Naruto Uzumaki is dead." The woman growls out. "No. Because I'm right here." Naruto says, attempting to stand.

A ninja slams him back into the ground, the mans foot rests on Naruto's throat "Stay down." he orders.

"No really! My name is Naruto Uzumaki, third seat of the fifth squad!" Naruto says, trying to pry the mans foot off his throat.

"What? What are you talking about? We have no such thing here in hidden leaf!" The blonde yells.

"What are you talking about!? Theres no such thing as the hidden leaf granny!" Naruto yells at the woman.

Everything stops. The woman stares wide-eyed at Naruto. "Did you just... Call me granny?" She asks, completely flabberghasted. Naruto lifts an eyebrow "Yeah, so?"

Tsunade breaks down in tears. Naruto panics "Oi! Don't cry! I'm sorry okay!" He apologizes. Tsunade hits Naruto atop his head, causing him to fall "Ow! What the hell!?" Naruto yells as he holds his head.

"Don't call me granny" Tsunade says, a smile on her face as the tears run down her cheeks. Naruto furrows his brows in confusion "Wha-" He is stopped by his head being smothered by soft fluffiness.

Naruto's arms and legs flail as he struggles to get out of Tsunade's death hug "H-Hey Ts-Tsunade I think he needs to b-breath" Kotetsu stutters out.

Tsunade lets Naruto go and laughs a bit "Sorry sorry." Naruto falls to the floor gasping for air "What a death grip... Those damn boobs... Have... They're worse than... Rangiku's." Naruto wheezes out.

"Why don't we head back to my office and you tell us all about where you've been and how you managed to live." Tsunade says, bringing the boy to his feet by picking him up from the back of his shinigami uniform.

"I suggest we use our super speed so we wont be seen." One of the men suggest. Tsunade nods "Great suggestion, lets go."

And with that the ninja's of the Hidden Leaf dissapear leaving Naruto behind.

Naruto blinks "They used flash step..." Naruto looks around "Where is that granny's office?" He wonders out loud. Naruto shrugs and walks towards the gate.

A second later Kotetsu appears next to him, sings Naruto over his shoulder, and dissapears.

Naruto lets out a slight yelp as they speed through the village. Kotetsu appears in Tsunade's office and drops Naruto.

Naruto falls to the floor with a loud thump. "Ow ow ow ow ow!" Naruto whines, holding his head, a tiny tear of pain trickles down his cheek. "Get up you big oaf!" Tsunade yells at Naruto, making him quickly jump to his feet "Yes ma'am!" Naruto yells, surprising everyone.

Naruto looks around "What?" "When did you become more obidient?" Kotetsu asks in complete surprise. "I guess its a habit that has been trained into me..." Naruto says, awkwardly scartching the back of his head.

"Lets get to the questioning. Kotetsu, Izumo return to your posts, the rest of you go back to your teams." Tsunade orders "Yes ma'am!" The men yell before leaving the office.

"Take a seat Naruto." Tsunade says, motioning to the chair at the other side of the room. Naruto grabs the chair and walks back to the spot in front of Tsunade and sits.

"I would like you to answer a series of questions." Tsunade says in a serious tone. Naruto nods "Ask whatever you like, I will answer them with complete honesty."

Tsunade stares at Naruto in complete shock. She still can't get over how grown up Naruto has become. "First off, Are you really dead?" Tsunade asks, hopeing that he isnt.

Naruto nods "I am." Tsunade feels as if she might faint. Naruto see's the paleness of Tsunade's face and quickly answers "But I'm a ghost!" His answer made her paler. "Uh... I-I guess you can say I'm not dead or alive. I'm like... Inbetween." Naruto explains.

Tsunade's color begins to come back "And what do you mean by that?"

"Well... Its a long story. I died here, and woke up there in the place know as the 'Soul Society'. Its where the dead people go."

"Where the dead people go?" Tsunade asks, earning a nod from Naruto "So when they die they look like you do right now?"

Naruto looks down at his soul reaper uniform then shakes his head "They arrive in the Rukongai, which is situated right outside of the Seireitei."

"The Say-ray-tay?" Tsunade cocks her head to the side, not pronouncing the word correctly. Naruto smiles "The Sei-Rei-Tai. Its where people like me go, well after we go to Shino Academy."

"Naruto, just tell me the story." Tsunade groans, rubbing her temples. Naruto nods "Oke doke." He takes a breath and begins his story.

"When souls die, they get seperated from their bodies, but for my case I was instantly sent to the Soul Society, which is not rare. When they are seperated they can wander around until their soul chain dissapears, a soul chain is a chain that every soul has, its kinda like its life line. When the chain dissapears it leaves a void in them, making them turn into hollows.

"Hollows are beings who eat other souls to live. They vary in numbers. So when I died I was sent to the soul society and I woke up, having memory of my past life. That was the unusual thing. When I got up I began to walk around the Rukongai. Thats where I met a man by the name of Daiji Hirasago." Naruto explains.

"Daiji showed me around and took me to a Ramen shop, since I was so hungry for it, I forgot why. But I enjoyed it to my hearts content. And then we..." He trails off then looses his train of thought. '_Shit_' Naruto curses in his head.

Naruto squints his eyes as he tries to remember more of that day, Tsunade tries hard not to laugh at his ridiculous expression. "Ah! Right! He showed me around the Rukongai amnd thats when I ran into one of the strongest soul reapers there. I'll get to the soul reaper part later. So I run into this guy, his spiritual pressure sky rocketing!" Naruto says completely lost in his own story.

"Oh, Spiritual pressure is how much power you have in your inner being." He explains. "Like chakra?" Tsuande asks. Naruto tilts his head, wondering why that word is so familiar "I think so, yeah."

"Anyhow, I ruffled this guys feathers and almost got my head chopped off, but Daiji saved me and we took off to his fiancee's house where I learned about most of the stuff I'm telling you now." Naruto leans back into the chair, getting more comfortable.

"Once we arrived to that place, it was wild! There where two giant men with insane arms! And they kept posing, it was crazy! But thats not the craziest thing! When we entered the house, tables and chairs were flying everywhere. My friend, Ganju, was running from his sister, Daiji's fiancee Kukaku. She was mad about something, I don't know.

"I asked Kukaku questions about the soul society and the seireitei and soul reapers. And what she told me was what I told you but more. The extra parts are what the Seireitei is and what its used for and who the soul reapers are." Naruto contunues explaining. Tsunade in a trance, smiling and reacting the way a normal person would when hearing this story.

"The Seireitei is the base of the military. And the soul reapers are the people inside of the seireitei, so I'm practically part of the millitary." Naruto says, pointing at himself and smiling goofily.

"I see... It's kinda like here... Now I understand what you meant back there. Fifth squad you said?" Tsuande asks, Naruto nods "There are thirteen squads there, all have captains and lieutenants. I am the third seat of squad five, I'm right after the lieutenant.

"Lieutenants and Captains have intense spiritual pressures and are very strong. So they are mostly used in battles."

"And how do you become one of them? Do you go through some kind of special training?" Tsunade asks, thinking of the ninja school there in Konoha. "Yes,to become a soul reaper you have to go to Shino Academy. Thats where they teach you the basics. Swordsmanship, agility, flash step, hand-to-hand combat and Kido."

"What is flash step and Kido?" Tsunade asks, furrowing her brows. "I'll show you." Naruto says, standing and moving the seat aside. "Watch very carefully, flash step is a bit complicated." Naruto takes in a breath and flash steps to the other side of the room.

Tsuande stares wide eyed at the blonde boy. "Its like our ninja speed." She says in awe. Naruto nods "Yes, you are required to use this, but you don't have to be a master at it. I'm still mastering it." Naruto chuckles.

"Wow... And Kido?"

"Its like magic," Naruto explains. He flash steps to the center of the room and holds his hand out, his palm facing up "Hado number thirty-one. Shakkaho," A small ball of red light form in his hand. Tsunade lifts an eyebrow "Interesting... And what does that ball do?"

Naruto closes his hand and shakes it "It makes whatever it hits expload." He says, putting his hand back by his side. He walks to the chair and puts it back in front of Tsunade's desk and sits.

"Anymore questions? Did I answer them all? Do you want me to continue?" Naruto questions. Tsunade holds up a hand, silencing him. "I would like to ask a few questions, but after your story is over."

Naruto shrugs. "Kay. Where was I last at?" Naruto waonders out loud, scratchign his cheek as he thinks. "You where explaining what the Shino Academy was." Tsunade answers.

Naruto snaps "Thats right! Ahem..."

"To go to the Court Guard Squads you have to finish Shino Academy. And to fully finish it, you need to get a zanpakuto." Naruto spots the confused look on Tsunade's face.

Naruto grabs Kitsune-shin from his hip and places him onto Tsunade's desk. "This is a zanpakuto. Its a sword with a peice of your spirit in it. Kinda like your best friend in sword form." Naruto jokes.

Tsunade grabs Kitsune-shin and pulls the blade from the sheath. "What a nice blade..."

Naruto nods, "Kitsune-shin is its name, since its a part of me it has a name." Tsuande puts the blade back into the sheath and hands it back to Naruto. "How does that work?" She asks.

Naruto gets out of his seat and holds out his sword "Slice!" He exclaims, his spiritual pressure swirling around him creating some wind, startling Tsunade '_What is this power?!_' she exclaims in her head. "Kitsune-shin!" Naruto shouts out.

Naruto's spiritual pressure rise, a bright light surrounds him as he shouts out Kitsune-shins name. Tsunade uses one hand to block the light from blinding her. Soon the light dies down, showing Naruto standing in the middle of the room. His blade no longer in katana form but in the shape of a large shiriken.

Tsunade stares at Naruto's zanpakuto in awe. "Wow... That is amazing!" She gushes. Naruto smiles. His zanpakuto glows orange before turning back to normal. Naruto puts his zanpaukto back into its case "I have two more releases but I don't feel like showing off anymore." He chuckles.

"As I was saying... When I woke up the next morning and went to the school. After a few months at the school, some commotion broke out."

"Commotion? What happened?" "Well... You see... There was this hollow and it attacked... But I defeated it and all. But the _real _commotion comes weeks after." Naruto says, scratching his cheek.

"What happened?" Tsunade asks, getting into his story. "I was just getting out of the locker area of our shower room when a hollow came out of nowehre and attacked!" Naruto exclaims, excited of the memory of the day.

"I fought it off pretty well, but I ended up getting injured and knocked out." Naruto says truthfully, rubbing the back of his neck in an embarrassed manner.

"Who saved you from the thing?" Tsunade asks, consumed into Naruto's story. Naruto suppressed his blush as he thought about his savior "The best shinigami I could ever meet." He says, a twinlke in his eyes and a smile on his lips.

Tsunade couldn't help but lift an eyebrow. "I see." Naruto nods and clears his throat "Anyways. After that I ended up sharing a room with the soul reaper who saved me. It was pretty fun, even though I had to do paper work." Naruto says with a frown.

'_He did paper work?! This person made him do paper work! Was it a girl? It may be!_' "Naruto, may I ask a question?" Tsunade asks afterthinking to herself. Naruto nods with a curious smile "Sure, go ahead."

Tsunade crosses her legs and clears her throat "Was this shinigami female?" She asks. NAruto blushes and shyly nods. Tsunade smirks '_I knew it!_'

"Okay, continue with your story." Tsunade says. Naruto nervously coughs into his fist and nods "If you insist." Naruto leans back into his seat and folds his hands in his lap and thinks "Well... A few weeks had passed, my room got rebuilt and I had returned to my dorm with my room mate.

"It was early one morning, I had decided to sleep a little longer that day. I was laying in bed. sleeping when suddenly a tremor shakes the entire dorm building. I hopped out of bed and ran to the window, wondering what was shaking the place. I saw a giant ball of something that had just broke and was making its way towards me." Naruto explains, remembering the day.

"I dodged it as soon as it came through my window. that ball turned out to be a person who came there to save some woman who had been imprisoned for giving her powers to a mortal and what not." Naruto says with boredness in his voice.

"I remembereed that I made a promise to someone close to me that I would save her. So I decided to go with this guy, not knowing what kind of trouble lies ahead." Naruto says, scratching his cheek a bit embarrased '_Of course Naruto wpi;d make that offer. He did the same thing to Sakura when Sasuke left._' Tsunade thinks, her eyes saddening for a moment.

"After about an hour of running around, we finally found trouble. And they turned out to be friends of mine." Naruto lets out a sigh and runs a hand through his hair "I don't like betraying friends but my promise to Momo was the most important thing at the time." "Momo?" Tsunade asks, tilting her head.

Naruto blushes "Y-Yeah. Thats the name of the girl shinigami I was talking about earlier." Tsunade nods in understanding."I sat out since I didnt have anyone to fight. But I ended up fighting some guy and getting my zanpakuto."

"I defeated him and what not and moved on with the others. One of our strongest, the one that I went with in the first place, had to fight another guy so me and the other two he brought with him went on. There was a strong pressure but we didnt do anything about it and kept moving.

"We had finally arrived at the holding place of that chick we were gunna save, and just as we were leaving some stupid captain came up and interveined. He turned out to be her brother so it was a bit rough. In the end we didnt get her back."

Naruto looks outside the window and see's the sky growing orange "Should I continue? Its getting dark." Tsunade turns and looks out the window, she then turns back to Naruto "I want to hear how it ended up. Please continue."

Naruto nods and repositions himself to get comfortable. "So I got away and the chick was put back into her cell. The strongest disappeared with some woman who knocked him out, the other guy was kinda cut to peices and the timid dude was taken back to his squad." Naruto says in a quick manner.

"I had fallen asleep somewhere, was forced awake by shinigami and was forced to run away. I ended up bumping into other comrads and we went to go help the strongest guy. One of them ended up getting capture, which was kinda stupid thinking you can go against a strong ass guy. But he did and got his ass caught. Idiot." Naruto snorts.

He sighs "We ran to some place we thought was vacant, turned out a strong ass guy, stronger than anyone I've ever met, said he was on our side, I was so thrilled I almost giggled like a little girl!" Naruto laughs, Tsunade merely chuckles at the thought.

"When we were about to head out to find the strawberry we met two otehr comrads and made our way." "Strawberry?" Tsunade asks. Naruto laughs "Yeah, his name was Ichigo, he was the guy that recruited me" Tsunade laughs "Weird." Naruto also laughs "Yes, and to add onto his unusual name, he had orange hair!" Tsunade and Naruto both laugh.

Naruto lets out a sigh and smiles "What an adventure. We're almost at the good part" He says with a sad look in his eyes and a fake smile on his face. "So lets continue." Naruto clears his thraot "A day had past and we couldnt find any sign of Ichigo or Momo but we kept searching.

"We tan into trouble yet again but the others dealt with it. Me and some other person kept going. Thats when I heard something, well we all did. It was a message one of the shinigami sent everyone." Naruto says with a frown "The message said that um... That..." Naruto can feel the tears well up in his eyes. He takes a shaky breath "That Momo had been attacked..." A small tear falls from his eye and runs down his cheek.

Tsunade frowns '_The poor boy..._' Naruto takes in a deep breath "Thats when somethings strange happened." He said, running his hand through his golden locks "What happened?" Tsunade asks, concern filling her eyes "I don't really know, I blacked out. But I felt so powerful, so crazy. I didn't like it at all. It feels as if a beast was inside me."

Tsunade gasps "NIne tails." She whispers. Naruto nods "Thats what he told me. I can hear him sometimes, we're on good terms." Naruto laughs. "So I attacked the man who attacked Momo, his name was uh... Sauce-ke no no... Soy... No... Sosuke!" Naruto says, finaly remembering his name.

'_Sosuke eh? sounds similar to Sasuke._'Tsunade thinks. Naruto sighs "So it turns out I attacked him. I had somehow entered my mind and met my zanpakuto and the nine tails, who prefered to be called Jakku. Adn then I woke up in the rukongai in a shed, being fed ramen," at the Tsunade let out a little giggle "I ate it and felt better but I wanted to go look for Momo and see if she was alright.

"So I left that shed with the person who fed me, she wanted to see the soul society, and we entered the soul society and I went to the fourth squad. I ran into a captain who knew Momo on a personal level so he took me to her room. And when I entered..."

Naruto can feel the tears coming back as he rememebers Momo in the hospital room. He swallows and clears his throat to make the lump in his throat to leave. "She was connected to monitors and had ab oxygen tube down her throat, wires were comuing out of nowhere and she looked terrible." Naruto says, choking back tears.

Tsunade pouts and lets out a sigh "Moving from the subject," She says, taking Naruto's mind off of Momo "How did you get here?" Naruto thinks back "Well you see, I ran away from a scary ass captain and into a lab. Thats when I hit something and POOF! Here I am." Naruto lets out a yawn "Do you have a place for me to crash?" Naruto asks.

Tsunade nods "Yes, its somewhere close by." Naruto nods and stands, stretching before he moves. Tsunade also stands "But first you need to wear something." She walks to the closet and brings out a black cloak and a mask that looked similar to a cat's face.

"Put this on" She says, handing it to him. Naruto nods and pulls the cloak over his head and places the mask over his face "And why do I have to wear this?" Naruto asks. "To keep your identity a secret until tomorrow." Tsunade says, leading him out the door.

Naruto shrugs "I guess I'll find out later." He says, looking around as they walk down the hall. "Goodnight Lady Tsunade." A sad female voice says. Tsunade freezes, causing Naruto to bum,p into her. "Wha-" Naruto begins, but is suddenly silenced by Tsunade turning and saying a loud farewell and dragging Naruto away from the pink haired teen.

Sakura tilts her head "What just happened here?"

Tsunade huffs "We made it" She says after gulping down sweet air. Naruto looks up at the building "Looks pretty home-y" He says with a smile. Tsunade nods "Thats because its your home." She smiles.

Naruto turns to her "My home?" Tsunade nods "You used to live here, in this town and you were a shinobi, like us. You had a team, friends, and you where well known. You had a dream to become Hokage." She lets out a sigh and smiles sweetly at Naruto "Welcome back Naruto Uzumaki."

_**OKAY! I'm done! FINALLY! So sorry for the wait, some peopel have writers block, you know?**_

_**So please please please! **_

_**Review xD**_


	20. Chapter 20: Surprise!

The sun shines through Naruto's window, waking him up. Naruto blinks the sleep away from his eyes. He looks around and begins to panic '_Where am I?!_' He thinks.

His eyes land upon a frame with a picture of three kids on in it. One blonde kid stands out. Naruto crawls out of bed and grabs the picture "Is that me?" he asks out loud, staring at the young boy.

"I don't remember this..." He mutters. Memories of the previous day flash in his mind. '_Thats right... I was suddenly sent here..._'

_**Knock! Knock!**_

Naruto turns to the sound at his window and sees a falcon. He opens the window and notices the rolled up paper on its ankle. Naruto takes the paper, making the falcon fly away.

Naruto unrolls the paper and reads;-

'_Naruto, I couldn't leave the office today so I sent one of my own assistants. Since very few of us know you're alive, I would like you to be dressed the way you were last night. I told her you were an anbu who decided to stay in a place no one would suspect you to be. She is on her way now. She has pink hair and her name is Sakura. Be careful and don't give yourself away. _-**Tsunade**'

Naruto nods and puts the paper to the side. He walks to the bathroom, clothes in hand. He slides the bathroom door open, only to hear a knock on the front door.

'_That must be that Sakura person._' He sighs. Naruto gets dressed in the cloak and anbu mask and walks to the door. He opens it to see a seething pink haired girl.

"OF ALL PLACES YOU CHOOSE THIS ONE?!" She yells in his face. Naruto blinks behind the mask "It's the best place to hide in. Didn't Gran-... Ahem... Tsunade go over this with you?" Naruto says, his voice deeper than normal.

Sakura stops herself from speaking. After a bit of silence she growls "Yes, she did."

Naruto nods, "Then we don't have a problem here." Sakura crosses her arms "Tch..." Naruto walks ahead "Hurry up and take me to Tsunade."

Sakura trembles with anger "Use proper honorifics you dumbass!" She screeches, her fist flying towards Naruto's mask.

Naruto sighs and catches her fist, the impact making a small crater under them and Naruto's cloak to whip in the wind. "Emotionally unstable women shouldn't swing their fists around in a fury." He says in a disapproving tone.

Sakura's eyes widen. Naruto releases her fist and climbs out of the crater "I'll go ahead, you stay there until you're no longer unstable."

Naruto walks out of eyesight, leaving Sakura crying in the crater.

Tsunade hears a knock on her door "Enter" she says. Naruto opens the door and enters, closing it behind him. "Sup?" He says, taking his mask off. "Where's Sakura?" Tsunade asks, her eyebrow lifting.

"In a crater." Naruto answers, sitting in front of her. "What did you do?"

Naruto scoffs "Nothing, all I did was defend myself." "She attacked you?! Did you show her your face?!" Tsunade yells.

"No, she randomly attacked me." Naruto says calmly. Tsunade sighs "She used to be in your team. You two were, dare I say, childhood friends."

Naruto's eyes widen "Nuh-uh!" Tsunade gets put other chair and walks to the window "I was supposed to unite you with your old friends today."

Naurto scratches his head "Whoops. Didn't mean to upset a friend. Now I feel bad..." Tsunade laughs "She'll forgive you once she sees you." Naruto sighs "I hope..."

Naruto joins Tsunade by the window "When do they arrive?" "In a few moments" Tsunade smiles.

Naruto stares out at the view of the village "I don't remember anything about them... My memories of this place and the life I once had is gone... Gone for good."

"Then how do you remember your name?" Tsunade asks, turning towards him. Naruto shrugs "Who knows. All of my memories are of the Soul Society." Tsunade stays quiet for a moment.

"I'm pretty sure you will remember" Tsunade whispers.

**_Knock knock_**

"Enter."

"You called us here Lady Tsunade?" Shikamaru's voice says as he, and the rest of his team enter. "Yes, where is team seven?" Tsunade asks, turning to them.

"Here lady."Sakura says in a depressed tone, Kakashi and Sai enter right behind her.

Sakura notices the anbu member in the room. "YOU!?"She angrily yells. Kakashi and Sai hold her back as she tries to charge at him.

Shikamaru stares at him "Excuse me, Lady, who is that?" He asks, pointing. Lady Tsunade sighs "An old friend." Choji lifts an eyebrow "Who?"

"I'm here!" Iruka yells, running inside the room "Sorry I'm late, was in the middle of something, now I'm here!" He looks at Tsunade "What is the big news?"

Tsunade looks over at Naruto. Naruto nods and looks at everyone. He takes a breath "The first thing I would like to say is... How do I put this? Um..." He stutters, scratching the back of his head.

He looks over to Tsunade "I don't know what to say. They're like strangers to me." Tsunade sighs "Maybe if you remove your mask, they'll understand."

"Who is this guy and why does he sound like Naruto?" Ino asks, a bit shocked.

Naruto grips his mask, hesitating before taking it off "Because I am Naruto."

Sakura faints at the sight of him. "Is this some kind of joke?! Why is he transformed to look like Naruto?! What ninjutsu are you using you phony?!" Shikamaru yells, shaking in anger.

"Ninjutsu? No, I am who I am. Although I have no memory of you, I know I am Naruto Uzumaki. If you don't believe me, fine. I'm not here for your approval." Naruto sternly says.

"Then why are you here?"

"I went through a portal and ended up here, I don't know how, but I did. All I wish is to return." Naruto says, removing his cloak. "Are you really Naruto?" Sakura whispers, standing on her own.

"I am Naruto, not the one you remember I assume. The Naruto standing in front of you is Naruto Uzumaki, third seat of squad five."

"Squad five?" They question. Naruto nods "Out of the thirteen squads in the Soul Society."

"The what?" Ino questions. "Soul Society, it's we're I came from." Naruto turns and looks out the window "I wish to return..."

The something hits him. Naruto face palms "How can I be so stupid!" He scolds "I could've made a senkaimon this entire time!" He yells, gripping his hair and leaning back.

He hits his head on the window repeatedly. Tsunade couldn't help but laugh at Naruto's actions.

Her laughter is joined in with everyone in the room. Naruto looks at them "What?" Tsunade shakes her head "It's nothing."

"Lady Tsunade! There's an intruder on its way here!" A ninja shouts, bursting into the room.

Tsunade's eyes widen "What?!"

**_BOOM! _**

The group coughs, dirt and dust fills the room. A figure stands on the broken window sill.

Slowly, the dust settles, showing the figure.

Sakura gasps, "Sasuke?!"

**_Review_**


	21. Chapter 21: Return to the Soul Society!

Sasuke's dark eyes scan the dust, feeling the different chakras in the room. One specific chakra stands out "Naruto..." Sasuke says after the dust settles, his eyes boring into Naruto's "You didn't die, how strange."

Naruto scoffs "Actually I did, but I came back." Sasuke lifts an eyebrow "What? But how?" Naruto shrugs "You'll find out once you die."

Sasuke's eyes narrow "Was that a threat?" Naruto laughs "No, more like an answer to your question."

Sakura takes a step forward "What're you doing here Sasuke?" She asks, shaking from fright. "Who cares!" Naruto growls. "I'll be going now, goodbye." He says quickly, stabing the air with his zanpakuto.

They gasp when half of his zanpakuto disappears and begins to glow. "Unlock" Naruto orders, turning his zanpakuto like a key.

An old japanese style door appears and slides open. Naruto slides his zanpakuto back into it's sheath "Goodbye." Naruto waves, walking into the senkaimon.

"Wait! Where're you going?" Sakura yells after him "Back home." Naruto mumbles as he keeps walking. "I don't want you to leave me again!" Sasukra cries out, running after him. Naruto turns "Wait no!"

"Sakura!" Kakashi exclaims, going after her with Sai right behind him. "Sakura!" Sasuke calls, going after them.

As soon as Sasuke enters the senkaimon the gate closes. Naruto crouches "Nooo! I was hopping this stupid plot twist would end and you would get out of my life!" He groans, holding his head in despair.

"What?" Sasuke says after looking around. Naruto sighs "You're lucky that giant blob isnt clening today, or else you would've been dead."

Naruto turns and continues walking to the end of the tunnel. Kakashi touches the gooey wall, getting some of the slime onto his fingers "What is this?"

"It's the dongai precipice world. This tunnel is a place where souls who have no hell butterflies go through." Naruto explains while carelessly walking with his hands behind his head.

"Where are you going? Whats at the end of this tunnel?" Sakura asks, getting scared. "This place is creepy." Sai says, looking around.

Naruto ignores them and keeps on walking.

Naruto grins widely when a bright light becomes visable. "FINALLY!" He shouts, taking off into a sprint towards the light. "Hey wait for us!" Sakura shouts after him, running to catch up. Sasuke takes off, leaving Sai and Kakashi rolling their eyes and reluctantly following.

Naruto's grin widens when he see's the sky. Naruto takes a big leap and soars through the sky, landing a few feet away from the opening of the gate.

Sakura and the others didn't notice the fact that they were high in the air, so when they stepped out, they fell.

Naruto laughs a bit and lets himself fall backwards. Naruto makes his way towards the others, laughing at their confused faces, especially at Sakura's scared one.

Naruto looks at the Seireitei and brightens up "I'M HOME!" He shouts excitedly towards the area where he spots a few soul reapers walking about.

Naruto spreads his arms out and smiles. Kakashi notices Naruto's smile '_I've never seen him this happy before..._' He thinks, smiling to himself.

"We're nearing the ground, so prepare to catch yourself!" Naruto says,flipping in the air, prepairing himself for landing, along with the others.

_**Boom!**_

Dirt fills the air in the middle of the woods, Naruto sits up from a crater he had just made "Whoops, guess the ground was closer than I thought."

"Where are we?" Sasuke asks once the dirt has settled. "This is my world." Naruto says, dusting himself off.

Naruto streatches and looks at one of the tree's '_Ahh, I remember a tree like that, it was when I first met-_' Naruto's eyes widen '_MOMO!_'

Naruto takes in a deep breath and runs towards the seireitei at full speed. "Where are you going Naruto?!" Kakshi yells after him.

"He was smiling at the tree earlier, then something came to him. I think he remembered something." Sai points out. "Let's follow him since he's the only one we know in this world." Sasuke says, leaping into the tree.

"Right!" Sakura nods, following his lead.

Naruto huffs "How dare I forget!" He scolds "I wonder how long it's been since I've been gone..." He wonders.

"Naruto! Wait up!" Sakura's voice calls "I'm sorry, but there's something I have to take care of!" Naruto calls back.

"Then you wont mind if we follow?" Kakashi asks from behind. Naruto shakes his head "I don't, but I'm sure others will." He says as they near the seireitei. "Watch out for the falling walls though!" He chuckles, noticing the said walls falling from the sky.

_**BOOM!**_

"Yikes!" Sakura squeals as she lands on the floor, rolling away from the large wall. Sai coughs as he stands up. Kakashi shakes his head at his students "Come on, you two are ninja's, that should've been nothing!" Sasuke nudges Kakashi's arm "No time for that, Naruto is getting farther away."

"Hurry and get up! We gotta catch up to him!" Kakashi scolds. "Screw this." Sai growls. He unrolls his scroll, takes out his paint brush with paint on it and draws lions, one for each person. "Get on, we need to catch up!" He orders.

The others jump onto their own lion and they take off, following Naruto's chakra trail. After jumping a few buildings they spot the blonde.

They land next to him, the lions exploading in black paint, returning to Sai's container as they run along with Naruto. Naruto pants heavily as his eyes scan the buildings.

He spots a familiar shinigami in the distance, sweeping as usual. "HANATARO!" Naruto shouts, startling the poor boy. Hanataro looks at Naruto, once he spots him a huge smile spreads across his face "Naruto" He responds once the blonde gets closer.

"How long have I been gone? Did you guys try looking for me? Anything new? How-" "Whoa whoa whoa! Hold on Naruto!" Hanataro chuckles, stopping the already out of breath blonde boy.

"First off, you've been gone for about a month. Squad twelve did try to find out where you were sent to, yes there are new things, but you need to see them for yourself."

Naruto blinks "A month huh..." He looks around "Everything seems normal." He grunts. '_I need to speak to Captain Kurosutchi about Konoha later..._' Naruto thinks. "And, what do I need to see for myself?" He questions, tilting her head.

"Who're your friends?" Hanataro asks, finally noticing them. Naruto turns to them. "Ah, they came with me from the world I was sent to. Long story, I'll explain later." Naruto says, waving it off. Hanataro stares Kakashi and the rest down for a minuet.

He nods "Come with me." He says, turning and heading back to squad four's begins to feel anxious as they get closer. Hanataro opens the door and lets everyone in before he closes it after himself.

"Is this a... Hospital?" Sakura asks, looking around at some of the injured and sick patients being tended to. Hanataro nods "Yes, some have been here for awhile due to some reasons we do not wish to speak of around them." He smiles gently. Sakura nods in understanding.

"Is she in the same room?" Naruto asks Hanataro, who nods, answering him. Naruto looks down a corridor and takes in a deep breath "Let's go see how she's been." He says. realeasing his breath.

Naruto begins to walk down the corridor. Sakura looks at Hanataro questioningly "Who are we visiting?" She asks. Hanataro scratches the back of his head nervously "I don't know if its my place to say. All I can say is, she's the lieutenant of squad five and was injured _very _badly. And she's a close friend of Naruto's." He says with a sad face.

"Oh." Sakura says, "How bad was she injured?" Kakashi asks, assuming badly because of Hanataro's sad face. "Well... When Naruto left she'd been in a coma for about a month or so, maybe less. And now you will get to see her current condition." Hanataro answers, walking ahead of them to catch up to Naruto, who is waiting for them at the corner of the coridor.

Once they've caught up they make their way to a room. Sai looks at the door, wondering whats beyond.

Naruto brings his fist up to the door, hesitating before he knocks.

A small shuffle is heard and the door slides open, showing a short white haired boy wearing a white cloak. "Captain Hitsugaya" Naruto bows "How is she." The said captain ignores the blonde and looks at the others behind him, eyeing them suspicously.

"Who are they and what are they doing here?" He asks, his voice cold as ice. "I'll explain once I see her." Naruto says, trying to peek into the room.

"No, explain now or you won't see her." Toshiro demands. "It's a long-ish story, Captain. We can discuss it after I see her. Please let me see her." Naruto begs.

"Is she really that important? To make _the _Naruto Uzumaki begging to see her?" Sasuke questions Hanataro in a hushed tone, Hanataro nods "You can say they're closer than childhood friends." He whispers back.

Toshiro looks back into the room then back at Naruto "Alright fine. But only you, I will question your..." He looks them over "Friends..." Naruto practically jumps for joy "Thank you captain!" He says excitedly. Toshiro sighs and moves out of the way, letting Naruto in "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Naruto hears the door slide closed behind him. He lets his eyes adjust to the darkness of the room. The first thing he notices is the lack of beeping noises from machines. Thats when he noticed that it was a normal room, the machines where at the side, unused.

He looks at the bed and smiles when he see's Momo sleeping. His eyebrows furrow in concern when she begins to whimper and toss and turn.

Naruto sits in the seat next to her bed and grabs her hand "Momo, it's okay, I'm here." He whispers to her. Her tossing and turning seemed to calm a bit, her whimper becomeing silent. "I'm sorry Momo... I... I didn't mean to leave you." He sighs. "It was an accident actually." He recalls "I was runnig from Captain Zaraki and ended up in the twelfth division."

He smiles and laugsh a bit "I know, bad place to end up in." He sighs again "And I was sent to some other world. I've only been there two days but that was a month here I guess." He gently smiles "I missed you the whole time though. I hope you sleep well. I'll have to explain some things to So-taicho Yamamoto. Wish me luck" He breathes out, not looking forward to the meeting.

Naruto kisses Momo's hand and stands, resting her hand back on the bed. He smiles at her sleeping form. He bends down and gently kisses her forehead. He turns and walks to the door.

"Good... Luck..." Naruto hears Momo say in a sleepy voice. He turns and see's her big brown eyes staring at him, a sleepy smile on her face. Naruto grins like an idiot "I wont need it now that you're awake."

Momo giggles "Come here" She says, holding her hand out to him. Naruto takes her hand and sits back down in the chair "How are you feeling Momo?" Naruto asks. "I'm fine, now that you're here." Momo smiles. Naruto blushes "Thats great. When did you wake up from your.. uh.. Coma..?"

Momo thinks for a moment "About two days ago." She says, smiling up at him. "Ahh, so I wasnt that late." Naruto grins. Momo scoffs "You're beyond late Naruto." She growls. Naruto frowns. Momo giggles "I'm kidding! What a sour puss." Naruto chuckles "I'm glad you're back to normal."

"Of course I am, as long as you're here I'm fine." Momo smiles. Naruto smiles back, noticing how her eyes sparkle brightly in the dark.

"You know Momo..." Naruto starts to say, licking his lips a bit nervously "I've always though that you were a pretty great person." He smiles. Momo smiles too, slightly blushing "I've missed your smile, your laugh, your blush, the way you look at me with your big beautiful eyes." Naruto sighs happily "I'm glad I can see them again."

"It's all because of you that I stay the same. If you weren't here I'd be a mess." Momo admits. Naruto lays his forehead onto hers, his blue eyes gazing into her brown ones "I love you Momo" Naruto whispers.

Momo slightly gasps, her eyes wide then she smiles "I was hoping you'd feel the same way." She whispers back, tears welling up in her eyes. "Are those tears of joy?" Naruto asks, his eye brows furrowing in concern.

Momo nods and wraps her arms around his neck "Thank you Naruto." She smiles, hugging him to her. Naruto chuckles "No problem I guess" He chuckles, wrapping his arms around her small frame. Momo pulls him into bed with her. "Please stay here forever." Momo giggles.

Naruto snuggles into the crook of her neck, making her laugh more. "I wish I could stay. but when i was sent to the other world I ended up coming back with some people who were once my companions."

Momo lifts an eyebrow "Seriously? Did you go back to where you were before you died?" Naruto nods. Momo sighs "That is something you need to explain to Captain General Yamamoto." Naruto nods with a sigh.

Naruto kisses Momo's forehead and rolls off her bed to his feet. "I'll come back after I speak with the so-taicho." He says kissing her hand. Momo nods and watches him walk to the door "Oh, Naruto!" Momo calls once he reaches the door.

He turns and looks at her questioningly "I love you too Naruto." Momo smiles. She climbs out of bed and walks to him "Always have. And always will." That brought a huge smile to Naruto's face.

Naruto gently grabs Momo's hand and pulls her to him, hugging her. Momo hugs him tight, enjoying his warmth.

Momo slightly pulls away and looks up at Naruto, who looks down at her, both looking into each others eyes.

Naruto made the first move, lowering his lips to hers, not wasting a second. Momo gladly kissed back, bringing him closer to deepen the kiss.

"Naruto, can you hurry, they need to be-" Toshiro stopped mid sentance when his eyes landed on the situation. "What is going on here?!" He demands.

Momo and Naruto pull away from each other and look at Toshiro, surprised at the intrusion. "Don't scare me like that!" Naruto whines, putting his hand over his heart "You made me feel like I was doing something bad."

"Shiro-chan, theres nothing to worry about, I know he wont hurt me." Momo smiles, hugging Naruto. "But-" "I promise I wont." Naruto says, cutting Toshiro off "And if I ever do, you can kill me."

Toshiro sighs and runs a hand through his snow white hair "I guess its fine... But no funny buisness!" He says, pointing a finger at Naruto, who holds his hands up "No funny buisness." He promises.

"Alright. Momo get back in bed, Naruto go report to the so-taicho." Naruto nods and kisses Momo's forehead "See you later." Momo waves as he goes.

Naruto steps out to the hallway and looks around "Where's the others?" He wonders. "I already sent them to the So-taicho with Hanataro." Toshiro says from inside Momo's room. Naruto bows "Thank you. I'll get going now."

And with that he flashstepped to squad one, where he met up with Hanataro and the others.

"Naruto, the so-taicho is waiting" Hanataro says to him. "Okay, come on guys, time to tell our stories." He says, kneeling before the door. The others stare at him in shock. He turns to the others "Come on, do as I do. He is someone you must respect." He says seriously.

"This is weird" Sasuke says as they also kneel behind Naruto "I've never seen Naruto bow in respect for someone like this..." Naruto bows his head "So-taicho, are we allowed to come in?" He asks politely.

"You may enter." A voice booms, startling Sakura. The large doors in front of them open slowly, creaking as they do.

Kakashi peeks at who and what is inside the room. In front of them are two rows of people in white coats, some wearing them in different styles, and one man, sitting at the far end, right in the middle of the rows.

He spots the small white haired kid they met earlier '_I guess he can teleport too._' His grunts inwardly.

Naruto stands, his actions followed by the rest. "Interesting to see you back here." Captain Kurosutchi comments, grinning widely "I'd love to run some tests on you." "There is no need, the way I came back, surprisingly, was through a senkaimon."

"So the world is normal, like ours?" Unohana asks. Narut wiggles his head side to side "A bit. It's a mixture of the soul society and the land of the living"

"A mixture? How?" Mayuri asks, his face showing confusion and intrest. "Almost everyone in that world has spiritual pressure they call Chakra." Naruto explains "They call it 'Chakra' and can use it like we use kido."

"I can feel the spiritual pressure coming from them, its about the same as a seated officer." Ukitake says.

"So they can use their 'chakra' like we use kido?" Kyoraku asks. Naruto nods. "Can we have a demonstration?" Soi-Fon asks. Naruto turns to the others "Can we?" Sasuke shrugs I guess.

He motions for naruto an the others to move out of the way, knowing his small show wont hit the captains. He does a few hand signs "Fire style jutsu" He says. He puts his fingers to his lips and blows, instead of air, fire escapes his mouth,

"Intersting..." Mayuri grins, watching the show. "We have a lot more questions, but thats for the others. We'll interveiw them later." Yamamoto says, silencing everyone after Sasuke was finished.

Naruto nods "And now to finish our interview." Yamamoto says, looking at everyone else "Any more questions?" "How did you get to the other world and what was the world?" Mayuri asks. "I hit a machine in your lab, which I would show you later, and fell into this portal. Apparently I had returned to the land I was before I had died." Naruto says, earning a few gasps.

"And how did you know this?" Byakuya asks. "They told me." Naruto slightly shrugs. "I see..." Yamamoto says to himself. "Naruto you are dismissed, everyone else, please stay." He says, talking to Sasuke and the others.

Naruto bows "Excuse me." He says politely. He turns and leaves.

"Please introuce yourselves..."

_**REVIEW**_

_**I apologise for my late updating streak.**_

_**I've just been in a slump, trying to get back on my writing track and whatever I'm doing its working!**_

_**Please forgive me if I do it again.**_


	22. Chapter 22: Wait, WHAT!

_**Ahh, yes, I know you're wondering why they weren't attacked when they arrived. The answer is simple, since Naurto, a seated officer, showed up with them they didn't attack, knowing that he is there to chaperone them and make sure they don't get into trouble, you know? Now on with the chapter!~**_

"You called us here, sir?" Kakashi asks while respectfully bowing his head to the captains in the room. Genryuusai clears his throat and says "We would like it if you would stay here for awhile." "For what reason, if I may ask." Kakashi says with a bit of curiosity. "The machine will take time to fix." Genryuusai says.

"So we're going to stay here until that machine is fixed?" Sakura asks the captain commander, who nods in response. "It wont take long, maybe one or two years." Mayuri says with a shrug. "ONE OR TWO YEARS?!" Sakura shouts out in shock. "Do you intend to repeat everything that is said?" Mayuri asks the pink haired girl with an annoyed tone.

"She does that when shes nervous, don't mind it much." Sai says with a smile that resembles Unohana's. "...Right..." Mayuri says before looking at Unohana then back at Sai '_Long lost child?_'

"I'm sorry to say, but we can't stay here for one to two years our friends will worry." Sakura says with an apologetic look on her face. "I thought we went through the time difference between our worlds, did we forget?" Ukitake asks confused. "No, you went through it, but I don't think Sakura wasn't listening." Kakashi says as he rubs the back of his neck.

"She was busy thinking of Naruto and how empty she would be without him" Sai says bluntly, making Sakura blush. "No I wasn't!" She says as she charges at him. "I'll explain to her later, but what do you have planned for us to do while we wait?" Kakashi asks, holding Sakura back as she struggles to attack Sai.

"We don't have anything planned for you, but if you would like to suggest something then we would listen and see what we can do." Genryuusai says. "Can we train while we wait?" Sasuke asks. "Yes, of course. Choose a training site and you can use it." Genruusai says. "It would be great if some of you shinigami trained with us and help is get stronger." Kakashi says while looking at the captains chakra levels.

"If some agree with it."

"Sounds good. Thats all we're requesting for now." Kakashi says with a bow. "If that is the case, this meeting is over. Naruto will be showing you to your temporary sleeping quarters, please follow him." Genryuusai says as he stands. "Yes sir." Kakashi and his team say as they bow deeply.

Genryuusai officially ends the meeting by banging his cane three times. Kakashi and his team leave with the captains right behind them.

To their surprise a young lady stands outside waiting for them. Momo smiles ands walks to them "We're here to take you to your rooms." She says as she bows. "We?" Sakura asks, lifting an eyebrow.

"Yes, Naruto is here too he just went inside to get some instructions from the captain general." Momo says with a smile. "Please let me introduce myself, I am Momo Hinamori, lieutenant of squad five. It is very nice to meet you all." Momo says, beaming with delight. "I'm Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you." Sakura says as she politely bows '_This is bad. This is really bad. She's too cute, why is she by Naruto?! She'll completely outshine me!_' Sakura's innerself screams inside her head as she smiles as the others introduce themselves.

"Oh, here comes Naruto." Momo says, breaking Sakura's thoughts instantly. "Thanks for waiting guys, shall we go?" Naruto asks as he catches up to them. "Yes, lead the way." Sakura says with a smile. "Follow us then." Naruto says as he walks down the hallway, grabbing Momo's hand along the way.

Sakura's eyes widen at the sight '_WHAT?!_**' **Sasuke whistles "Didn't know anyone would like that dork." He says out loud, earning a giggle from Sai and an outraged "What?! did you say?!" from Naruto.

Kakashi laughs as he watches his students and ex-students as they argue like best friends. '_Maybe these two years won't be __**that**__ bad._'

_**I'M SO SORRY FOR TAKING FOREVER FOR THIS SHORT AS HELL CHAPTER! **_

_**i just have this thing for perfection. But sometimes I have to force myself to commit to the small voice in the back of my head. I hope you enjoyed :) **_

_**Please review!**_


End file.
